


Sehnsucht

by starfiresky



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, XiuChen - Freeform, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 55,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfiresky/pseuds/starfiresky
Summary: Baeksoo | drama | tw tristeza (?) | tw depressãoSehnsucht (s. alemão): 1. "anseio" ou "desejo", ou em um sentido mais amplo de um tipo de "falta intensa". 2. estado emocional profundo semelhante à saudade. 3. desejo de ter algo de volta. 4. doença do capricho doloroso.Byun Baekhyun já não sabia mais o que sentir.No casamento, a frieza e o desprezo passaram a ser um costume entre eles. Era normal que chegasse em casa sem se cumprimentarem, era normal que os encontros tivessem se extinguido, era normal que virassem de costas para dormir.Kyungsoo não era mais o rapaz alegre e debochado com quem tinha se apaixonado.Ele era quieto.Frio.Congelante.Não conhecia mais o homem com quem prometeu passar o resto dos seus dias.Só desejava, no fundo do seu ser, que tudo o que estivesse quebrado, um dia, fosse refeito novamente.E não sentisse essa falta imensa e sem fim daquilo que um dia fora seu mundo inteiro.





	1. Elend

**Elend**  ( _s. adj. adv. alemão_ ):  **1**. miséria, pobreza, esqualidez.  **2.**  parecer mal, aparência horrível, pavoroso.  **3.**  de quebrar o coração, causar terror, causar tristeza.

 

**2018**

 

A tela branca do computador fazia seus olhos arderem. Era tão límpido e brilhante que parecia um insulto a Baekhyun.

Ele costumava ser assim também.

Limpo e brilhante como a maldita tela do computador. Mas agora tudo parecia preto, cinza e escuro. Tudo era escuro. Tudo era sujo. Exatamente o oposto de quem um dia ele foi. Exatamente o oposto para onde olhava, no momento, sem esperança alguma.

Não tinha mais conhecimento do que era o amor. Seu mundo havia se fechado para a única coisa que ainda lhe fazia um pouco de sentido: seu trabalho. Baekhyun trabalhava, trabalhava e trabalhava novamente. Durante as 24 horas do dia. Durante os trinta dias que compunha o mês. Durante os 525600 minutos do ano. Era tudo o que fazia. Era o tudo o que enxergava. Nada mais lhe distraia a mente como o trabalho, nada mais lhe trazia mais alegria do que entregar as coisas no prazo. Sentia que pelo menos alguma coisa na sua vida era certa quando mantia suas metas, que pelo menos não cometeria mais erros do que já havia cometido.

O loiro estava começando a tradução de mais um deles: livros de auto ajuda em alemão. Pois é. A ironia também parecia ser uma coisa bem recorrente na sua vida.

Já fazia algum tempo que lidava com esse tipo de tradução. O que era um pesadelo para o seu conhecimento seletivo de alemão: é uma língua com criatividade para palavras.

Muitas dos sentimentos que o coração humano carrega eram descritos com apenas uma palavra, que poderia virar uma frase inteira em coreano ou qualquer outro idioma. Haviam muitas palavras intraduzíveis. Muitas em que ele tinha que adaptar. Mas de todas aquelas que transpassava entre as línguas,  _Sehnsucht_  era a que mais lhe descrevia naquele momento: o sentimento profundo de falta misturado com anseio. Não chegava a ser uma saudade, ou nem mesmo melancolia. Estudiosos diziam que era perto do desespero. Como se você desejasse profundamente por ter algo de volta ao ponto da ansiedade.

Era diferente e muito difícil de traduzir para outras línguas do mundo o que aquilo significava. 

Mas não para Baekhyun.

Ele sabia muito bem o que era  _Sehnsucht_.

Sentia isso diariamente durante todos os dois últimos anos de sua vida. Era como se fosse o único sentimento que apossasse de seu coração: uma tremenda falta do que um dia ele teve antes.

Seu marido também estava assim, sabia disso. Baekhyun não era burro ou cego. Nenhum dos dois haviam superado o que havia acontecido e suspeitava que isso nunca ia mudar. Provavelmente levaria até o fim da sua vida. Esperava que não levasse o fim do seu casamento, mas suspeitava que seria inevitável.

De certa forma, Baekhyun se sentia culpado por roubar a felicidade de Kyungsoo assim. Sabia plenamente que ele poderia ser feliz com outros caras, talvez até voltar a ser como era antes.

Isso acabava com ele. O loiro tinha certeza disso. Ter que fingir estar bem em virtude dele. Ter que fingir seguir em frente quando tudo o que queriam era voltar para trás e mudar as coisas. Aquilo lhe matava. E estava matando Baekhyun também.

Mas o que ainda nunca havia tido coragem de perguntar, era se ele também tinha que fingir que ainda o amava. Isso era a coisa mais importante que nunca mais foi discutida entre os dois. Apenas esquecida. Apagada. Trancafiada no fundo do baú a sete chaves. Não fazia a mínima ideia do que Kyungsoo sentia. Seu iceberg estava virando o Monte Everest — como o pico mais frio do mundo inteiro.

Todas as noites, Baekhyun lhe esperava chegar do restaurante o qual estava trabalhando no momento — fazia pouco tempo que seu marido havia trocado de área —, e as vezes jantavam juntos. Em silêncio. Byun não perguntava como o seu dia havia sido, ele não perguntava se seu projeto estava indo bem. Kyungsoo apenas lhe olhava. Fazia muito isso, na verdade. Parecia que só de olhar para si, seu marido conseguia enxergar tudo. Ou talvez não enxergasse nada. Talvez fosse apenas a vontade de Baekhyun que ele fizesse isso. Estava desesperado para que pudesse vê-lo de verdade, pois ele mesmo já não conseguia se ver mais. Sentia-se apenas como uma casca, andando por aí sem qualquer esperança de viver.

Hoje não foi diferente, no entanto. 

Assim que o relógio bateu as 22h30, o carro estacionou na garagem. Kyungsoo iria estacionar, esperar por quase dez minutos inteiros, então entraria em casa. Estaria com provavelmente seu jantar na mão direita, e a bolsa que usava no ombro esquerdo. 

Antes, ele sempre tinha algum tipo de bebida ou alguma sobremesa. Normalmente uma sobremesa, pois gostavam de sobremesas. Era algo que sempre foi um gosto em comum entre eles. Baekhyun iria até ele na porta para tentar ajudá-lo com seus pertences, ele apertaria o seu traseiro antes de lhe roubar um beijo, mesmo Baekhyun lhe avisando para não fazer mais aquilo. Era indecente demais. Ele era indecente demais.

Kyungsoo abriu a porta da frente, entrando com a usual sacola na mão esquerda. Não olhou para o seu lado. Apenas seguiu até a cozinha, em silêncio. Baekhyun não se moveu. Ainda encarava a tela em branco no computador, esperando. Não sabia o que, mas ele esperava. Sempre parecia estar a espera de algo.

O loiro tentou digitar algumas páginas para fingir que havia feito algum trabalho naquele dia. Mas tinha certeza que teria que revisar mais tarde. Aquilo deveria estar uma porcaria.

Baekhyun suspirou, finalmente indo até a cozinha para encará-lo. Mas ele já não estava mais lá. Devia estar se aprontando para o banho.

O tradutor então foi xeretar no que ele havia lhe trazido do restaurante. Abriu o pequeno pote de isopor e encontrou uma pasta fresca e quente, toda arrumada com frutos do mar e salsa. Devia estar delicioso. Mas só conseguia dar enjôo a ele. E isso lhe fazia querer chorar.

Não era de propósito. Ainda assim, Kyungsoo iria ficar tremendamente chateado. Cozinhar havia se tornado uma coisa extremamente pessoal pro seu marido, e ele nem ao menos conseguia retribuir com entusiasmo.

Byun se sentia horrível por isso.

Kyungsoo voltou para cozinha, sem a camisa que usava no restaurante. Seu corpo definido sempre foi algo que atraía Baekhyun profundamente. As costas ligeiramente largas, o abdômen marcado e os bíceps avantajados eram como se fossem esculpidos. Ele era lindo. Talvez até mais do que isso. Baekhyun pensou nisso desde a primeira vez que o viu. E agora não era diferente.

Kyungsoo abriu a geladeira, tirando a garrafa grande de água, servindo um copo para si. Estava de costas para ele, exibindo parte da tatuagem que havia feito quando ainda era bem jovem. Era uma carpa bem trabalhada, com cores vivas e de destaque contra a sua pele. Byun sempre a admirou, porque era sexy. Além de ter um significado especial para ele.

O moreno finalmente se virou para encará-lo. Os olhos estavam fundos e cansados. Baekhyun queria poder tirar aquele olhar de si. Era de partir seu coração. Conseguia ver que a tristeza estava pesando, talvez até demais. Mas ainda não conseguia fazer nada para aliviar a sua dor. Pois ele mesmo não sabia como fazer isso.

“Trouxe o jantar. Você não vai comer?” Sua voz não tinha emoção alguma.

Baekhyun cruzou os braços tentando se defender. Só não sabia do que.

“Vou sim. Eu só…” Kyungsoo encostou na bancada da pia, com os braços cruzados.

Seu olhar não lhe dizia mais nada. Se tornou nulo com o passar dos anos. Era difícil para Baekhyun ver ele assim, pois sabia que aquilo não era ele. Era apenas a sua casca.

“Você se alimentou hoje, Baekhyun?” 

Não. 

“Sim.” Respondeu. 

Kyungsoo trancou os olhos nos seus novamente. Ficaram um bom tempo assim, até o moreno concordar com um aceno, sem acrescentar mais nada.

“Tente não pular as refeições. Você não pode ficar mais doente do que já está.” O loiro abaixou a cabeça, como se tivesse levado uma bronca.

“Tudo bem.”

“Avise se quiser ajuda com a comida.” Não esperou por uma resposta, dando meia volta para fora do cômodo.

Não precisava de uma, na verdade. Ele sabia que o loiro não iria pedir sua ajuda. Baekhyun nunca pediu.

Seu casamento estava em uma crise tão grande que não fazia a mínima ideia de como salva-lo mais. Nem ao menos sabia se seu marido queria que isso acontecesse. Kyungsoo não lhe dizia nada desde quando a tragédia havia batido na porta.

Baekhyun apenas se sentou na mesa, abrindo o pote e comendo sozinho novamente. Não tinha lágrimas para derramar já fazia um bom tempo, então apenas comeu o conteúdo devagar. Comeu até quando achou que fosse o suficiente, jogando os restos no lixo.

O seu corpo não tinha tanta resistência mais. Tinha medo de que, em algum momento, pudesse adquirir uma doença mais grave da qual suspeitava que já estava rondando seu corpo e mente. Ou que a podridão da sua alma lhe assumisse por inteiro.

Levantou da mesa se dirigindo até o quarto. Ainda dormiam na mesmo cômodo, apesar de tudo, isso não havia mudado.

Baekhyun se deitou na cama, pegando o livro que estava tentando traduzir para ler. Era horrível ter que lidar com a tradução sem contexto, então ele tentava traduzir apenas depois de acabar sua leitura. Mas nem sempre isso acontecia. Como agora.

Já havia lido uma boa parte quando Kyungsoo saiu do chuveiro com apenas a toalha enrolada em volta da cintura. Nem ao menos virou os olhos para si, indo até o closet para trocar de roupa.

Em outros tempos, ele viria até o loiro e diria como havia passado os minutos pensando nele no chuveiro. Ou que sentiu falta de uma pele para se escorregar. Baekhyun riria, e provavelmente lhe atacaria como o homem apaixonado que sempre fora. Em poucos minutos ambos estariam se atracando na cama e pedindo para Deus e os céus ajudarem. Tinham uma química perfeita no quarto, isso sempre foi evidente. Mesmo depois de casados aquilo nunca havia ido embora.

Mas agora…

Agora ele nem ao menos lhe tocava.

Seu marido voltou até o quarto, com a calça de moletom do time de rugby da faculdade. Em outros tempos, Baekhyun sorria com a memória. Sentado ali na cama sozinho, só conseguia pensar em como teria que disfarçar para Kyungsoo não perceber o seu desconforto de dormir ao seu lado.

Era ridículo, não sabia porque ainda faziam isso. Kyungsoo parecia insistir para que dormissem juntos. Sempre. Como uma promessa de almas, ou algo do tipo. Nunca haviam dormido separados por vontade própria, desde o momento em que trocaram alianças no altar.

Ele deitou ao seu lado como costumava fazer. Baekhyun ainda lia o maldito livro em alemão, então fingiu que não estava vendo ele lhe olhar. Mas sabia que Do já tinha conhecimento dos seus pensamentos. Era o mestre em Byun Baekhyun, ninguém o conhecia tão profundamente como o homem que estava ao seu lado.

Toda noite passavam por isso: Baekhyun fingia que não o via, e ele fingia que não percebia isso. Apenas lhe olhava até dormir e acordar cedo no outro dia novamente. Era como uma rotina estabelecida entre os dois.

Os olhos queimavam em si, como se tivesse mil coisas não ditas. E era provável que tinham mesmo. Talvez até mais do que mil coisas. Mas ainda assim o silêncio prevalecia. Só podia se escutar o som das páginas virando. De certa forma, aquilo meio que lhe acalmava. O silêncio às vezes podia ser ensurdecedor se fosse tido por inteiro.

O moreno se virou para cima, olhando para o teto. Iria começar a lhe dizer alguma coisa. Era sempre assim quando ele fazia isso. Baekhyun esperava temerosamente pelo o que iria vir.

“Sabe que amanhã temos o jantar na casa da sua irmã.” Sua voz era suave, como se estivesse lhe preparando para o dia de amanhã.

E com razão. Reuniões em família sempre traziam pavor a Baekhyun. Era seu pior pesadelo. Kyungsoo sabia disso, e ainda assim, ele fazia questão de marcar pelo menos uma ao mês. Se conseguisse mais, parecia que poderia comemorar pelo resto da vida. Ele praticamente implorava por uma todos os meses, e sempre conseguia. Baekhyun suspeitava que ele deveria apelar para que isso acontecesse.

“Sei disso.” Respondeu cansado.

Não sabia se teria ânimo ou disposição pra enfrentar aquilo na próxima noite, mas iria ter que tentar. Colocar a sua máscara de ator mais uma vez durante 4h, pelo menos.

“Vou tentar vir mais cedo do serviço.” O moreno voltou o olhar para ele, deitando-se de lado com o braço apoiado na cabeça.

Estava esperando por sua resposta.

“Tudo bem.” Byun também dirigiu seus olhos até os dele, por alguns segundos antes de fechar o livro.

“Você vai querer dirigir? Ou eu faço isso?” Isso já era uma tentativa sua de prolongar a conversa.

Ele sempre fazia isso quando o loiro lhe dava abertura.

“Tanto faz, Kyungsoo.” Deu de ombros.

Não gostava muito de dirigir, pois exigia muita concentração. Mas se ele não fosse querer, não se importava. Não se importava com muitas coisas na verdade.

“Certo.” Disse, parecendo desistir de esticar tanto assim. “Talvez… deveríamos comprar algo para levar.”

“Você disse que ia fazer doenjang-jjigae.” Kyungsoo lhe olhou confuso.

“Eu disse?”

“Sim. Você disse.”

“Não sei se vou ter tempo pra isso. Posso tentar trazer do restaurante.” Baekhyun deu de ombros.

“Não esquente com isso.” O moreno negou com um aceno.

“Não, tudo bem. Eu consigo. Não é nada difícil.”

“Já comprei o vinho para levar.” Isso fez com que Kyungsoo hesitasse.

O silêncio preencheu o quarto por um tempo longo até ele voltar a falar novamente.

“Porque fez isso?” Ele soava magoado.

Baekhyun voltou com os olhos para ele, e pode perceber que estava totalmente certo, ele estava mesmo magoado com aquilo.

O loiro suspirou, antes de se explicar.

“Como você disse, precisávamos de algo pra levar. Então eu comprei o vinho já que você não me disse mais nada.”

“Eu te disse que faria doenjang-jjigae.” Sua voz continha com um tom de indignação que não foi passado despercebido pelo loiro.

“Bem, mas você só lembrou disso agora.” Retrucou acusativo.

Kyungsoo ficou quieto. Apenas lhe olhava como sempre fazia, sem dizer uma palavra.

Não entendia porque seu marido tentava tanto. Já sentia que aquilo não iria durar. Não podiam mais continuar brigando desse jeito. As desavenças iam acabar criando feridas cada vez mais permanentes. Tinha medo que a situação fugisse do controle.

O moreno se virou, aproximando a mão da sua, com um leve toque em seus dedos. Não era um toque por inteiro, mas ainda fazia com que o pequeno fogo da esperança lutasse para queimar. Só podia se apegar aquilo.

“Baekhyun…” Sussurrou na escuridão. “Não quero brigar com você.” Baekhyun fechou os olhos com as suas palavras.

Eram dolorosas. Difíceis de ouvir. Nunca pensou que teria esse problema com ele, e ali estavam: brigando quase todos os dias por coisas sem sentido.

O loiro se virou para ele, lutando contra os próprios demônios.

“Então não brigue.” O murmúrio pareceu acerta-lo.

Pois o silêncio estava presente novamente naquele momento. E gritava tão alto que era ensurdecedor. Insuportável. Por isso Baekhyun se virou, dando as costas pra ele novamente.

Kyungsoo fez o mesmo, apagando ambos os abajures que estavam ligados, deixando-os à mercê da profunda escuridão. Era irônico e mais real do que uma alusão. Pois eram assim que se sentiam.

“Boa noite.” Ele se esforçou para dizer.

Foi a última coisa que Baekhyun ouviu, antes de se entregar ao choro silencioso.


	2. Begeisterung

**Begeisterung**  (s. adj. alemão): 1. entusiasmo, estado de grande arrebatamento e alegria. 2. empolgação, alvoroço, furor.

 

**2003**

 

 

O dia na universidade havia sido um pouco puxado para sua falta de sono e pouco estoque de café. Provavelmente precisaria de todas as xícaras possíveis da Cafe Universe para que seu estado vegetativo não piorasse. Talvez seu amigo Jongdae conseguisse lhe fazer um preço amigável se ele chorasse muito -- já não tinha tanto dinheiro assim no bolso. O fim do semestre era sempre um período de miséria.

A cafeteira, claro, estava cheia de gente por todas as mesas e com filas e filas com mais pessoas que Baekhyun achava humanamente possível de existir. Aquilo, com toda a certeza, resumia bem o significado de fim de semestre. Todos estavam procurando um café para trabalhar com os ensaios longos e ardilosos, que fariam o pulso abrir. Baekhyun, na altura daquela semana em crise, procurava por uma mesa em que pudesse destrinchar o resto da gramática alemã que lhe dava dor de cabeça.

Tinha provas e provas para estudar, ensaios pra entregar, mas o pior de tudo ali, era a maldita língua que dava voltas e voltas na sua cabeça. Não era fácil. Às vezes, muito frustrante. Mas seu amor pela literatura das palavras profundas era maior do que podia medir com seu ódio pela gramática.

Então teria que superar isso, com a ajuda de muito café.

Assim que colocou os pés na cafeteria, correu para poder achar um lugar. Seria um sonho se isso acontecesse. E por ser um sonhador nato, sempre tentava ver beleza e bondade em tudo. Seus amigos sempre avisavam e temiam por ele, pois as pessoas poderiam ser cruéis. O mundo poderia ser cruel. Mas Baekhyun não pensava desse jeito, tinha a tendência de achar que tudo acontecia por algum motivo. Como agora.

Havia uma mesa inteira vazia para que pudesse usufruir. Abriu o maior sorriso possível, e colocou a mochila na mesa ao mesmo tempo que uma monstruosa mochila preta foi jogada brutalmente pelo ar, acertando o banco que estava do seu lado. Baekhyun parou, chocado.

Que merda era aquela?

Virou para olhar para a direita e viu um rapaz moreno sorrindo largo vindo em sua direção. Tinha o corpo malhado de músculos e os olhos grandes, sendo os lábios maiores ainda. Ele era bonito. Bem bonito. Seu rosto era um tanto delicado, mas marcante. Diferente dos outros caras da atlética — pelo que podia ver pela sua blusa — ele parecia um pouco menos padronizado. Não diria que era um deles só pelo olhar, ele era diferente. Talvez fosse sua baixa altura.

Assim que estava ao seu lado, ele apenas lhe deu uma piscadela, sentando-se na cadeira em que a mochila monstruosa se encontrava.

Baekhyun ainda estava chocado demais para falar qualquer coisa, então apenas sentou na frente dele, encarando-o sem expressão.

O garoto retirou alguns livros e um caderno meio amassado demais para que parecesse como um caderno de estudos. Baekhyun ergueu uma sobrancelha em julgamento. Esse cara parecia ser do tipo que passava mais em festas do que na biblioteca. Ou talvez só fosse meio avoado. O moreno escondeu um sorriso.

“Hey, cara…” Ele finalmente lhe dirigiu a palavra.

Não imaginava que ele tinha uma voz tão gostosa, aquilo só prejudicava a sua já estabelecida atração pelo moreno. Estava esperando que ele fosse conversar consigo, mas isso era diferente. Pôde perceber que o rapaz era um provocador nato e o tom da sua voz só lhe ajudava com que isso funcionasse perfeitamente.

O sorriso debochado parecia estar grudado no seu rosto, esperando por uma reação sua. Fazia um contraste imenso com o seu rosto juvenil e meio infantil. Era um pouco engraçado.

“Sim…?”

“Tem uma caneta aí?” Ele estava sendo sério?

Baekhyun não conseguiu segurar o riso dessa vez.

“Você simplesmente roubou meu lugar da maneira mais não-natural possível… e agora ‘tá me pedindo uma caneta?” O moreno deu de ombros.

“Não tinha seu nome marcado aqui. Olha pra essa cafeteria… ninguém consegue lugar. Então tive que ser rápido.” Ele tinha um bom ponto.

Mas nada justificaria o medo e a surpresa que Baekhyun sentiu com aquela mochila voando em direção a sua  cabeça. Não era uma experiência que queria viver de novo.

“Sabe que poderia ter me acertado, né?”

“Eu tenho uma boa pontaria, fique tranquilo.” Deu-lhe uma piscadela novamente na maior cara de pau.

Baekhyun não podia acreditar.

“Certo…” Foi retirando os próprios pertences da mochila enquanto o garoto lhe olhava.

Era estranho saber que estava sendo observado mas o rapaz não parecia ligar nem um pouco. Pelo jeito, ele não deveria saber o significado da palavra vergonha. Ou era totalmente seguro de si, o suficiente para fazer o que lhe desse na telha. Como fazer uma mochila voar pelos ares como seu passe reserva de banco em cafeterias.

“Você pode me emprestar a caneta, então?” Baekhyun parou, olhando pra ele indignado.

Quem era aquele cara?

Mas retirou a caneta do estojo antes que ele lhe enchesse mais a paciência. Duvidava que iria lhe deixar em paz enquanto não pudesse escrever com a maldita caneta.

“Tome.” Esticou o objeto até ele, que sorriu largo quando a pegou, com os olhos presos nos seus.

“Muito obrigado.” Byun apenas acenou positivamente, voltando para os seus materiais.

Colocou primeiro os livros sobre a mesa, logo após seguiu com o pequeno caderno de anotações que era o seu maior tesouro. Tinha tudo ali. Inclusive alguns rascunhos de poesia barata… mas aquilo ele tentava muito esconder.

Quando voltou para os livros, percebeu que o garoto havia lhe tomado um. Era sobre Nietzsche. Baekhyun tinha que ler para debater em aula:  _“Humano, demasiado humano_ ”. Não era bem um  _best seller_ , mas era um bom livro. Pelo menos era o que estava achando até o momento.

“Você faz literatura?” Perguntou-lhe com curiosidade.

Era engraçado que ele estivesse curioso. Ninguém se interessava com a baboseira filosófica e principalmente debates de literatura. Mas o rapaz parecia ligeiramente atraído pelo livro que folheava. Sem contar que simplesmente havia pegado do seu monte, sem permissão. Mas Byun daria um desconto a ele se fosse para debater a matéria com alguém além de sua própria mente maluca.

“Eu estou estudando literatura alemã, então tenho vários autores para ler.”

“Tipo aquele cara, o Fred?” Baekhyun riu.

“Você quer dizer Freud?”

“Ele mesmo. O Fred.” Pelo jeito não adiantaria corrigir.

“Sim, sim. Também tento me aventurar nesse campo.” O rapaz lhe olhou curioso.

“Você me parece ser inteligente.”

“Obrigado… eu acho.” Ele sorriu largo para si, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça como se estivesse extremamente confortável.

Byun não deixou de olhar para o bíceps expostos pela blusa esportiva cavada. Ele tinha um corpo atlético de dar um pouco de inveja. Baekhyun sempre desejou ser mais disposto a exercícios, mas parecia ter somente energia o suficiente para acordar, assistir as aulas, e ler todos os livros e mais livros exigidos das matérias. Era como um limite entre o céu e o paraíso, mas que estava gostando.

O rapaz ainda lhe olhava diretamente quando perguntou:

“Qual seu nome?”

“Byun Baekhyun.”

“Baek…” Murmurou devagar. “É um lindo nome.” A maneira como ele dizia era divertida, provavelmente estava mesmo se divertindo às suas custas.

Byun percebeu tardiamente que o rapaz a sua frente era um jogador nato, deveria jogar mochilas por aí nas pessoas em que tinha interesse em irritar. Parecia mesmo como algo que ele faria.

Baekhyun sorriu de leve antes de voltar a conversa:

“É Baekhyun pra você.” Estava brincando com ele, não dava pra resistir.

“Pra mim?” O outro riu, achando graça. “Eu aposto que sou mais velho que você, Baek.” Ele estendeu seu nome um pouco mais na pronúncia de propósito.

Ah, esse cara. Quem era ele?

Baekhyun cruzou os braços e ergueu uma sobrancelha em desafio.

“É Baekhyun… e não me interessa se é velho ou não, não pode me chamar desse jeito se eu nem te conheço.” Não estava sendo rude, podia ver que o rapaz sabia que estava sendo provocado.

O sorriso dele continuava escancarado na face como um insulto.

Droga, como ele era bonito.Definitivamente o cara mais bonito que já havia colocado os olhos. De perto, podia ver que ele tinha os cabelos molhados e cheirava como se tivesse acabado de sair do banho. O que era bem provável: só o que aqueles atletas faziam era treinar, treinar e treinar de novo o dia todo.

Ele chegou mais perto, esticando os lábios para falar consigo:

“Eu conheço você.” Baekhyun franziu o cenho, desacreditado.

“Não conhece não.”

“Conheço sim, você é o Baek.” Byun escondeu um sorriso.

Não ia se dar por vencido.

“Você é sempre desse jeito com as pessoas?” O rapaz deu de ombros, fingindo tédio.

“Nah… só quando elas são extremamente lindas e charmosas.” Diria o mesmo sobre ele.

Os olhares se encontraram por um momento. O moreno sorria por toda a sua face como se estivesse se divertindo demais com ele ali.

“Qual o seu nome?” Dessa vez tentou manter a voz baixa.

Não sabia direito o porquê, apenas sentiu em manter a conversa naquele tom.

“Do Kyungsoo. E é Kyungie pra você.” Baekhyun riu baixo.

“Kyungie… você faz o que com essa mochila enorme aqui na universidade?” Ele sorriu com a menção à mochila.

Não era o tipo de bolsa que poderia passar despercebido: era enorme. Daquelas que provavelmente poderia esconder um corpo.

Se não estivessem na cafeteria da universidade, Baekhyun poderia achar que ele era algum turista de rapel ou escalada. Era o que parecia com todas aquela fivelas penduradas no pano preto.

Kyungsoo se aproximou novamente, abaixando a voz como se estivesse prestes a lhe contar um segredo:

“Sou um enviado do além, vim para encontrar os escolhidos.” Além de debochado, também deveria ser bem maluco.

Do que ele estava falando?

“Escolhidos?”

“Sim… voluntários para uma missão muito importante.” A voz continuava baixa, o que fez Baekhyun ficar com um pouco de medo.

Ele parecia falar sério.

“Que missão é essa?”

“Ah, ela é super secreta. Mas você pode descobrir, se me passar seu telefone.” Ah, ele havia mesmo inventado tudo isso pra uma cantada?

Baekhyun estava muito surpreso.

Isso era mais do que algum dia haviam dito pra ele, Do Kyungsoo parecia ser um cara muito criativo. Agora o moreno estava totalmente curioso para saber onde essa história ia dar. Ele era bem bonito… mas se fosse continuar sendo tão charmoso, Baekhyun teria problemas.

“Não tenho telefone algum para te ajudar, sinto muito.” Tentou manter a expressão neutra, estudando suas reações.

Pode ver que o rapaz havia mesmo entrado em euforia com a revelação, com pura descrença. Os olhos dele se arregalaram.

“Está mentindo? Não acredito! Me avisaram sobre isso… eu deveria ser mais esperto. Terráqueos adoram mentir.” Baekhyun riu baixo, achando graça.

“Você deveria voltar para o seu mundo, então.”

“Sem chance, não consigo agora. Há muitos terráqueos bonitos por aqui.” Sabia o que o moreno estava insinuando, então não ficou surpreso quando o sorriso característico surgiu na face dele.

“Certo…” Baekhyun não tinha muito o que responder daquela vez.

Estava totalmente sem palavras. Ele realmente era um bom jogador.

Kyungsoo se aproximou, com os braços apoiados na mesa. Parecia querer sua total atenção naquele momento como se tivesse uma coisa de extrema importância para lhe dizer.

“Posso te fazer algumas perguntas?” Byun ficou surpreso.

“Quer me fazer perguntas?” O rapaz acenou positivamente, lhe encarando com curiosidade.

“Sim. Achei você bem divertido, Baek.” Byun negou com um aceno.

“Não sou divertido. Você é que tem jeito com as palavras, acabei me deixando levar.” Não devia ter dito aquilo, pois no mesmo momento, percebeu que havia enchido o ego dele além das alturas.

Kyungsoo parecia muito orgulhoso, olhando pra ele como se tivesse conquistado todo um império. Ele, definitivamente, era o tipo de cara que trazia dores de cabeça.

“Então se leve… e passe seu telefone pra mim.” Baekhyun riu.

“Você não desiste.” O outro negou com a cabeça.

“Nunca.”

“Vou pensar sobre isso.”

“Vou fazer você mudar de ideia.”

“Quem sabe…” Kyungsoo sorriu um coração.

Se afastou, voltando a posição de antes que privilegiava a exposição dos bíceps. Ele parecia ser o tipo de pessoa totalmente confortável com o próprio corpo e essência. Baekhyun invejava isso. Percebeu que talvez invejasse muitas coisas do rapaz a sua frente.

Do passou a língua pelos lábios grossos, antes de voltar a falar:

“Vou lhe fazer a primeira pergunta, então.” Baekhyun deu de ombros.

“Fique a vontade.”

“Qual seu horário?” Isso era inesperado.

Achou que o moreno iria lhe perguntar sobre seus gostos, ou até mesmo sobre algo constrangedor. Estava com medo que fosse algo constrangedor, na verdade. Mas nunca sobre seu horário.

Olhou confuso pra ele.

“Meu horário? Pra que quer meu horário?” Kyungsoo deu de ombros.

“Preciso saber quando poderei me encontrar com você mais tarde.” Isso lhe pegou fora de guarda.

“Tá brincando…” Baekhyun riu. “Você está maluco.”

“Minhas aulas são de manhã e às vezes pegam parte da tarde. A noite eu tô livre para conversas como essa.” Baekhyun não podia acreditar.

Continuou olhando pra ele sem reação alguma além do sorriso em descrença. Que tipo de pessoa tinha tanta cara de pau? Ele definitivamente não era um cara comum.

Kyungsoo parecia totalmente alheio aos motivos de sua descrença, apenas lhe encarava de volta, esperando pela a resposta da pergunta que havia feito. Mas agora era Baekhyun quem estava curioso:

“Você veio de onde mesmo?”

“Um lugar tão tão distante.” A diversão na sua voz era notável.

“E lá é comum as pessoas jogarem mochilas por aí e pedir telefone de desconhecidos?” O moreno fingiu pensar, colocando um dedo indicador no queixo.

Era ridículo o quanto ele ficava bonito naquela posição. É. Já estava tendo problemas com o atleta e nem ao menos havia lhe conhecido direito.

A voz grossa lhe despertou dos seus pensamentos:

“Eles jogam mais futebol, mas… falando em estatísticas? Sinceramente eu não sei.” Estava tão concentrado em outros pensamentos que nem ao menos conseguiu reagir ao seu comentário.

Baekhyun apenas limpou a garganta, e respondeu:

“Tudo bem então, Do Kyungsoo.” O moreno lhe olhou surpreso.

“Está concordando?”

“Sim. Costumo ter fé que muitas coisas acontecem por alguma razão.” Isso era realmente verdade.

Baekhyun costumava ter fé no destino ou coisas do tipo. Podia ser chamado de imbecil ou idiota, mas não ligava. Apenas sentia que uma força maior agia no universo, muito mais poderosa que os humanos, em favor de fazer o mundo girar. Para ele, era impossível que o espaço fosse tão grande e essas coisas não existissem. Então quando Kyungsoo lhe respondeu, seu coração acabou batendo mais forte.

“Eu também acho isso.” Sua voz não demonstrava qualquer tipo de deboche dessa vez, era como se realmente achasse que aquilo tinha acontecido por um motivo.

Os dois ali. Dividindo uma mesa na cafeteria lotada da universidade. Baekhyun não podia deixar de pensar que, provavelmente, ele estava certo.

“Você acha?” Estava apenas tentando confirmar que não havia ouvido errado.

Kyungsoo voltou os olhos para si, encarando-o. Eram marcantes. Hipnóticos. Byun mal conseguia olhar para outra coisa quando se afundava ali. E agora pareciam sérios, desprovidos de brincadeiras. Queria se certificar que ele lhe escutasse, o que quer que fosse lhe dizer naquele momento. Então Baekhyun apenas esperou.

Ele se aproximou novamente, sussurrando com a voz baixa.

“Totalmente.” Foi o que saiu de seus lábios.

Se encararam por alguns segundos até Baekhyun ficar um pouco desconfortável. Sorriu parcialmente, desviando o olhar. Não sabia porque havia ficado tímido. Isso nunca havia acontecido antes. Kyungsoo era tão intenso, diferente do que estava acostumado. Uma hora parecia cheio de brincadeiras, e na outra, simplesmente tinha esse olhar hipnótico para si. Era difícil digerir.

Byun resolveu mudar de assunto ou ia acabar falando alguma besteira para ele. Sempre teve uma propensão a pagar mico, então não ficaria surpreso se isso acontecesse.

Recostou-se no banco estofado em que estavam sentados, olhando para o cardápio da cafeteria. O olhar de Kyungsoo seguiu o seu.

Estava com um pouco de fome, então esperava que pudesse pedir alguma coisa sem açúcar. Ou pelo menos dez xícaras de café.

“Bem, meio que não pedimos nada ainda. Você vai querer alguma coisa?” O moreno se espreguiçou no banco.

Sinceramente? Parecia que tudo o que ele fazia era mostrar os bíceps. Baekhyun estava ficando cansado daquilo, não conseguia parar de olhar. E sabia que ele percebia, porque o sorrisinho que tentava muito fracamente esconder, era irritante.

Baekhyun odiava pessoas que conseguiam lê-lo com facilidade. Não gostava de ser colocado contra a parede. Mas achava que isso ia acabar acontecendo com o rapaz na sua frente.

Kyungsoo voltou para a posição de antes, bem próximo a ele.

“Isso depende… o que você vai pedir?”

“Por quê?”

“Preciso saber se posso confiar no seu bom gosto.” Baekhyun riu desacreditado.

“Certo… eu sempre peço um muffin com chocolate quente. Mas hoje realmente preciso de todos os cafés.” Kyungsoo franziu o cenho.

“Por quê? Não precisa tomar essa porcaria.”

“Bem, a porcaria é o que me dá energia.” Talvez suas olheiras fossem poucos visíveis, graças ao corretivo que tinha passado de manhã, mas o cansaço ainda estava lá.

Kyungsoo lhe dirigiu um olhar analítico. Parecia que era bom nisso: olhar as pessoas. Era tudo o que havia feito desde quando aterrissou na cafeteria.

“Está cansado, Baek?” Perguntou com sinceridade.

Baekhyun ficou agradecido por aquilo. Apesar dele ser um completo estranho, percebeu que o rapaz era bem gentil. Ou pelo menos aparentava ser assim.

Tentou ser sincero, já que ele havia lhe perguntado da mesma maneira.

“Sim… acabei de me mudar.” O moreno ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

“Mesmo? Quer ajuda com as caixas?”

“Não, estou bem. Só preciso parar de me perder por aí.”

“Se perder?”

“É… essa faculdade é grande. Continuo me perdendo entre os infinitos códigos de salas, prédios e etc.” Não sabia porque tinha falado aquilo.

Mas a conversa estava em um nível de conforto considerável, o que meio que fazia Baekhyun querer falar com ele. Sobre tudo. Não fazia o menor sentido que se sentisse assim, mas era a energia que Kyungsoo parecia lhe passar: descompromisso, leveza e brincadeiras que fazia com que a vontade de provocá-lo fosse grande. Pensou que talvez o rapaz fosse uma boa companhia, no final de tudo.

“Você não tem uma boa memória?” O moreno lhe perguntou com curiosidade.

“Eu tenho uma péssima memória, na verdade.” Kyungsoo lhe olhou pensativo.

Parecia que estava planejando alguma coisa. Era estranho, mas Baekhyun meio que já havia se acostumado com esse seu jeito despojado e espertinho. Havia gostado talvez um pouco demais disso.

“Fazemos o seguinte: você me passa seu número. E aí eu te encontro antes da aula pra você não se perder.” O moreno sorriu com a sugestão nada discreta que ele estava fazendo.

“Não precisa disso. É só olhar no meu horário e o código estará lá.” O rapaz suspirou, desistindo.

“Você realmente não facilita pra mim. Vou ter que pensar em outra coisa.” Baekhyun riu, brincando com o cardápio na sua frente.

Ele estava tão disposto a ter seu telefone, que havia acabado virando um jogo entre os dois. Isso, porque havia se conhecido em uma cafeteria em meio ao caos das provas todas. Byun mal imaginava o que faria com ele caso tivessem se conhecido em algum clube noturno ou coisa assim.

Agradeceu que não, no entanto.

Baekhyun arrastou um sorriso, desviando o olhar para o cardápio novamente.

“De certa forma… acho que é um pouco divertido.” Kyungsoo lhe imitou, com o seu característico sorriso de lado.

“Você se diverte com o meu sofrimento? Que cruel, Baek.”

“Não com o seu sofrimento. Só acho… engraçado. Você é bem criativo.” Ah, porque é que continuava a amassar o ego dele. O orgulho que o moreno estava sentindo de suas palavras era visível.

Alastrava pelo ar.

“Sou muitas outras coisas também.” Sussurrou com a voz grossa.

Baekhyun não disse nada por um tempo. Sabia o que ele estava tentando insinuar, mas não ia deixar barato. Abriu seu próprio sorriso debochado, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa quando disse:

“Concordo. Você é bem presunçoso.”

“Presunçoso?” Do fingiu estar ofendido colocando a mão no peito.

“Um pouco, sim.”

“Sem chance.” Baekhyun riu.

O rapaz não estava esperando por essa. Achou que ele o tinha totalmente em sua rede de sedução, o que em parte era verdade… mas Byun sabia bem como retrucar no mesmo nível.

Talvez não possuía tanta criatividade, mas fazia o que podia para provocá-lo. Pelo menos um pouquinho.

Por isso que sorriu de novo quando disse:

“E espertinho também.” Kyungsoo riu baixo, debochado.

“Isso sim.” As mãos foram atrás da cabeça novamente “Que mais?” Baekhyun se segurou para não dizer gostoso, então resolveu provocá-lo um pouco.

“Bem… um pouco baixinho.” Kyungsoo ergueu as sobrancelhas em choque.

“O quê?”

“É menor do que outros atletas, pelo menos.”

“Ah, você não vai me enganar. Já te peguei olhando pra mim quase babando.” Ele cruzou os braços irritado.

“Que mentira!” Baekhyun enrubesceu.

Estava tão óbvio? Deveria parar de ser tão indiscreto. Estava sendo vergonhoso para si.

“Olha aí, está todo vermelhinho.” O rapaz riu baixo. “Tudo bem. Eu não ligo que olhem.”

“Isso porque é um presunçoso.” Kyungsoo lhe deu um sorriso debochado.

“Talvez eu seja, Baek… mas você… você também me causa curiosidade.”

“Eu?” Baekhyun riu desacreditado. “Posso saber por quê?”

“Depende… você pode me passar seu telefone, aí eu te conto.”

“Ah, Kyungsoo!” O moreno sorriu largo.

“Qual o problema nisso? Não entendo. Já somos praticamente amigos. Eu sei que quer ser meu amigo, eu sou um bom amigo.” Eram amigos?

Tá legal. Se fossem ser amigos daquele jeito, Byun preferia que fossem inimigos. Era uma amizade perigosa demais.

“Eu não duvido disso.”

“Pois então! Amigos tem os telefones um dos outros.”

“Nem sempre.”

“Meu amigos sim. Então me passa aqui o seu.” Baekhyun riu.

O moreno estava tão determinado, que Baekhyun estava quase cedendo. Claro que ia acabar passando seu número. Ele também já sabia disso. Mas a provocação ganhava espaço e ele nem sabia como isso havia acontecido. Nenhum cara havia despertado esse jeito brincalhão nele.

Kyungsoo tinha muita vivacidade dentro de si, e Baekhyun pensou em se aproveitar disso. Pelo menos por um tempo.

Fingiu pensar no que ele estava lhe dizendo.

“Ainda não.” Kyungsoo abriu o sorriso novamente.

“O que você quer? Um milkshake? Uma banana split? Aqueles cafés horríveis da América?” Estava lhe subordinando?

“Você compra todos seus amigos com comida?” O garoto deu de ombros.

“Uma guerra se vence pelo estômago.” Baekhyun riu novamente.

“Você é um cara engraçado.” Do negou com um aceno, se aproximando da mesa.

Olhou pra ele como se estivesse disposto a negociar. Não parecia querer ir embora dali sem o maldito número de telefone. Isso meio que fazia o coração de Byun se aquecer. Já estava um pouco caidinho pelo seu charme, saber que era recíproco lhe deixava feliz.

O moreno colocou uma das mãos sob a mesa, antes de lhe dirigir a palavra:

“O que você quer pra poder me passar seu telefone?” Sua voz tinha uma pequena dose de determinação.

Baekhyun, no entanto, respondeu calmamente como se não quisesse nada.

“Quero terminar de estudar pra prova.”

“Quando é a sua prova?”

“No sábado. Ainda tenho um dia e meio de estudo.” Kyungsoo lhe olhou pensativo.

“Posso te ajudar com isso…”

“Você fala alemão?” O moreno deu de ombros.

“Um pouco.” Baekhyun lhe encarou, avaliando sua resposta.

Ele parecia realmente sincero. Será que haviam mesmo se encontrado por um motivo?

“Me ajudaria mesmo? Sério?” Precisava confirmar para ver que não estava sonhando.

“Claro, Baek.” A sinceridade e gentileza na sua voz era perceptível.

O que até mesmo fez Baekhyun sorrir largo.

Foi quando ele realmente começou a perceber: que talvez a sorte realmente tinha colocado o garoto no seu caminho. Não havia outra explicação. Precisava muito mesmo de alguém que lhe ajudasse ou ia acabar reprovando.

Do Kyungsoo, pelo jeito, era seu salvador.

“Não sei como te agradecer.” Ele sorriu, cruzando novamente os braços avantajados de músculos.

“Não precisa. Só me passe seu número, assim posso me contatar com você.” Baekhyun sorriu.

“Acho que você venceu dessa vez.” O sorriso dele se alargou como os confins do universo.

Parecia verdadeiramente feliz quando Baekhyun rasgou um papel, escreveu o número lhe entregou. Até mesmo parou olhando para a tinta sobre o plano branco reto com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

“Ah, finalmente tenho o número do cara mais gato dessa cafeteria… depois de mim, claro.” Baekhyun riu.

“Como eu disse: presunçoso.”

“O presunçoso aqui é quem vai salvar a tua pele, Byun.”

“Espero que sim.” Byun suspirou, pensando no quão ferrado ele estava com a maldita prova.

Iria ter que estudar durante muitos dias e noites. Talvez madrugadas a fio.

“Quando você quer começar suas aulas? E onde? No seu dormitório?” A voz grossa lhe despertou dos pensamentos ruins.

“Não. Não no meu dormitório.” Se fossem pra lá não iam estudar porcaria nenhuma.

Sabia muito bem que o rapaz poderia tentar coisas. E, bem, Baekhyun não era muito bom em provas de resistência.

“Te encontro na biblioteca amanhã então, pode ser? Às 15h?” Biblioteca era mesmo um lugar seguro.

Público.

Sem possibilidades para que Baekhyun fosse fazer algumas das besteiras que estava pensando.

“Claro. Eu te mando um SMS quando chegar lá.” Kyungsoo sorriu novamente com deboche.

“Não vai sentir minha falta Byun, são apenas 18h horas até lá.” Baekhyun cruzou os braços, com um sorriso.

“Para sua tristeza, não me apego tanto assim.”

“Será mesmo?” O sussurrou foi provocante, e lhe acertou em cheio.

Claro que tinha muito medo se se apegar, principalmente porque a faculdade já estava acabando. Eventualmente eles iriam se separar e com a distância, tudo ficaria mais frio. Baekhyun já esteve aí.

“Sim.” Respondeu, se enganando.

Pois sabia que Kyungsoo não havia acreditado em suas palavras. Ele provavelmente já tinha um plano inteiro em sua mente.

“Não sei não, Baek... quero pagar pra ver. Acredito que isso aqui não foi atoa.” Baekhyun apenas olhou pra ele, sem saber o que dizer.

Também acreditava que não foi atoa.

Mas como poderia sequer esperar que algo acontecesse? Nem ao menos lhe conhecia.

“Você vai querer café, chá ou leite?” Foi tudo o que pode falar.

Kyungsoo sorriu largo antes de se aproximar novamente da mesa, trancando os olhos nos seus.

“Chocolate quente. Deus me livre tomar daquelas merdas americanas.”


	3. Durcheinander

**Durcheinander**  ( _s. v. alemão_ ) : 1. confusão, caos 2. bagunça ou desordem 3. estado em que se encontra sem rumo.   

 

**2018**

 

Os olhos de Baekhyun fitavam a casa de sua irmã com um sentimento de vazio tomando conta, bem no fundo. Seja qual fundo fosse, já que ele mesmo não sabia mais quais eram os seus próprios territórios. Seu corpo havia virado um mistério para si mesmo. Às vezes, sentia muito. E tinha outras vezes na qual não sentia nada.

Hoje era uma das noites na qual ele não sentia nada.

Seu marido estava parado ao seu lado, apenas esperando, como sempre fazia. Kyungsoo nunca dava uma palavra. Talvez não soubesse o que dizer, ou talvez apenas não ligasse mais em dizer alguma coisa sequer. 

Já fazia um bom tempo em que ambos haviam se tornado bons nesse jogo de fingir, e era exatamente o que iria fazer naquele momento. Fingir ser pessoas que não eram. Fingir sorrisos e abraços calorosos, porque é como costumavam ser antes de tudo se perder. E então ninguém iria perceber. Porque ninguém realmente entendia: não haviam passado pela dor.

A verdadeira dor, a dilacerante.

As pessoas não lhes entendiam, não sabiam porque eles passaram tanto tempo remoendo o passado. “ _Não podem deixar de viver_ ”, diziam. Egoísmo deles, era o que Baekhyun pensava. Julgar a dor de alguém era a atitude de maior crueldade que poderia se fazer. 

Mas sabia que muitos deles faziam isso diariamente.

“Baekhyun…” A voz grossa do seu marido lhe despertou dos pensamentos escuros.

Parecia que era sempre assim que acontecia, desde quando haviam se conhecido até aquele momento. Kyungsoo sempre foi o único que lhe despertava. Em todos o sentidos da palavra.

Baekhyun dirigiu seu olhar até o dele. Estava aquecido, diferente de como era dentro de seu lar. Diferente de como era antes de tudo, também. Porque ainda tinham suas reservas pairando sobre as próprias cabeças.

Kyungsoo ainda esperava pacientemente pela sua resposta, seus olhos nunca apontando em outra direção. O loiro suspirou fundo, trancando o olhar no seu antes de responder:

“Sim…?”

“Vamos entrar?” Estava perguntando silenciosamente se ele estava preparado.

Não, era o que queria responder, nunca estaria preparado. Porque estar preparado significa que a dor foi embora, quando sabia que ela não iria. Parecia apenas aumentar durante os anos.

O moreno suspirou fundo, saindo do veículo e se dirigindo até a porta do passageiro. Destrancou e estendeu a mão para ele, como um bom cavalheiro. Mas esse cavalheirismo não lhe afetava mais como antes. Antes, seus gestos eram cheios de leveza e delicadeza. Agora, sobrava apenas a obrigação. Era o que Baekhyun sentia.

Caminharam até a entrada da pequena casa, com mão de Kyungsoo ainda abraçada na sua. Quente. Pegando fogo. Exatamente como ele. Exatamente o oposto de Baekhyun.

Seu marido tocou a campainha e esperou. Esperaram por bastante tempo, até. Kyungsoo a tocou novamente esperando. Lado a lado, Baekhyun podia sentir a quentura dele. Sempre tinha essa diferença entre eles que nunca compreendeu. As mãos ainda não haviam se separado, e podia sentir os dedos dele mexendo entre os seus. Ele estava ficando um pouco impaciente. Era perceptível.

Mais um tempo se passou, e nada. Nada. E nada novamente.

Kyungsoo tocou a campainha, virando-se para ele com preocupação em seu olhar.

“Será que estão aí?” O loiro se esforçou para enxergar alguma coisa para além do quintal, mas só conseguia ver a escuridão. Não achava que sua irmã iria lhe dar um balão, mas tinha lá suas dúvidas.

“Sim, não iriam convidar a gente pra nada.” Disse, mas ele nem ao menos confiava em suas próprias palavras.

Seu marido agora lhe olhava de uma maneira meio esquisita. Não conseguia decifrar do que se tratava. Parecia algo profundo, mas ainda indecifrável. Os olhos negros estavam cobertos de algo que o loiro não conseguia identificar.

“Baekhyun… se… se não quiser entrar, podemos voltar.” Estava lhe dando uma opção, pelo menos.

Mas Baekhyun sabia que não tinha uma. Se faltasse nesse encontro, Kyungsoo faria com que tivesse outro no próximo fim de semana. Ou no próximo. E no próximo de novo. Não descansaria até que Byun dissesse chega.

“Já estamos aqui.” O loiro deu de ombros, sem ter o que fazer.

“Não é isso que eu estou dizendo.” Kyungsoo desviou o olhar para o portão.

Ele estava nervoso. Talvez Baekhyun fosse a razão disso, talvez sabia que não iriam conseguir mais fingir e havia se arrependido.

“Sei o que está dizendo, Kyungsoo. Mas isso aqui foi sua ideia… então agora temos que fazer direito.” O moreno torceu os lábios com irritação, voltando o olhar para si.

“Você sabe porque eu faço isso.” Sua voz era firme, como se quisesse fazer seu ponto.

Um ponto que o loiro já sabia de cor a direção e colocação. Não era idiota.

Baekhyun lhe encarou com petulância.

“Sim, eu sei.” Não estava a fim de ouvir o discursinho dele, mas deveria imaginar que não adiantaria.

Não se surpreendeu quando ele começou a falar com propriedade do assunto:

“Dr. Kim me disse que seria bom para o seu tratamento não se afastar do seu núcleo de apoio, e-”

“Dr. Kim não tem nada a ver com os laços que eu tenho com a minha família.” Isso tinha que se dar por encerrado.

Mas Kyungsoo não se deu por vencido. Suspirou fundo, como se tentasse recobrar forças.

“Baekhyun…” A porta de repente se abre, interrompendo-os.

Jieun os agraciava com um sorriso iluminado de pura felicidade. O loiro podia sentir que ela parecia ter mesmo esperado por aquele momento.

Sentiu a mão do seu marido lhe retribuir um aperto um pouco mais firme. Com toda a certeza ele estava começando a ficar mais nervoso. Não seria uma noite fácil.

“Baekhyunnie! Você realmente veio!” Ela devia estar sabendo de alguma coisa, ou não teria lhe dito isso.

Byun desvencilhou-se da mão de Kyungsoo. Então era por isso que estava nervoso. Ele devia ter conversado com ela antes de virem, provavelmente falando do seu estado e os assuntos que deveria evitar.

O loiro abriu um sorriso falso para a irmã, totalmente mascarando sua irritação.

“Oi, noona. Como você está?” A menina deu espaço para que eles pudessem entrar, caminhando com dificuldade pelo seu estado: estava grávida de sete meses.

Era uma loucura, mas totalmente esperado. Já faziam-se tempos desde quando ela havia se casado, era natural que os filhos viessem. 

Era natural.

“Eu estou bem… bem grávida, mas bem. É difícil, mas eu amo. Só não sentirei falta do desconforto quando acabar.” Já estavam na porta da casa, esperando que Jieun a abrisse.

Kyungsoo estava grudado atrás de si. Não havia dito uma palavra desde quando fora interrompido. Apenas acompanhava ambos até a casa, passando pela sala, cozinha e, finalmente, o quintal largo com a área de lazer.

Era enorme. Grande e verde, com uma horta aqui ou ali. Sabia que sua irmã era uma grande fã de plantações, talvez fosse uma de suas maiores paixões desde criança. Assim como Baekhyun sempre amou livros e poesia. Ambos eram bem apaixonados pelas coisas, uma característica dos Byun, provavelmente.

O loiro dirigiu seu olhar até a churrasqueira, localizando seu cunhado em frente ao fogo. Kim Jisoo estava com algumas carnes e legumes na brasa, e um sorriso convidativo no rosto quando viu que ambos haviam chegado.

“Boa noite, Byun. Achei que nunca ia chegar.” Ele acenou para o seu marido, que apenas sorriu amigavelmente.

“Culpa minha. Não é mais tão fácil ficar bonito nessa minha nova juventude, preciso de tempo para me arrumar.” Jisoo riu com o comentário do seu marido.

Kyungsoo estava agindo como de costume. Ou algo perto disso.

Ninguém perceberia o seu fingimento, se não lhe conhecesse o suficiente. O tom da voz não era o mesmo, e o sorriso parecia bem mais congelado. Baekhyun percebeu que talvez Kyungsoo queria estar ali tanto quanto ele.

“Ora, Soo. Não acredito que você perdeu o seu charme?”

“Não. Isso ainda está bem guardado.” O característico sorriso debochado se alastrava pela sua face.

Bem diferente de antes, mas ainda assim estava ali. Baekhyun sentia tanta falta desse sorriso que podia morrer se não o olhasse. Então ele o encarou. E ele era tão bonito. O cabelo preto de gel com a camisa vinho apenas contribuiam para que sua visão se tornasse quase turva. Mesmo com tudo o que estava acontecendo, Baekhyun não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Sempre foi assim. 

Kyungsoo percebeu que ele estava lhe encarando. Então ele apenas lhe puxou para mais perto, sem dizer nada. Sabia que seu marido se aproveitava de situações como essa: eram as únicas em que podiam sentir que ainda tinham alguma coisa em comum além da dor que compartilhavam. Mesmo que não sabia ao certo como ele se sentia sobre as coisas.

Evitam ao máximo falar sobre aquilo, então o loiro não fazia ideia do que seu marido estava pensando quando se aconchegou com seu corpo contra o dele, como bons namorados faziam. Ninguém havia achado estranho. Mas Baekhyun parecia sentir como se seu calor o queimasse.

Jisoo sorriu, oferecendo-os o churrasco já pronto. Mesmo que Baekhyun não tivesse o mínimo de fome, sorriu agradecido.

“Vocês nunca perderam a paixão não é mesmo?” O loiro sorriu falsamente, com as mãos segurando as do seu marido na frente de si.

Estavam frias em comparação às dele. Era uma das raras vezes em que isso acontecia. Kyungsoo costumava ser quente. De uma maneira até não natural. Ou talvez fosse apenas como Byun se sentia perto dele.

O loiro acariciou a mão dele com as pontas dos dedos. Faziam-se eras desde quando havia lhe tocado desse jeito, era até um pouco estranho o modo como se sentia.

“Kyungsoo não largou mais do meu pé desde o primeiro dia em que me viu.” Kyungsoo riu baixo, fazendo seu pescoço se arrepiar pelo ar que escapava de seus lábios.

Baekhyun sentiu arrepios subindo pela pele quando, de repente, o moreno buscou pelo seu pescoço, deixando um beijo quente ali.

Estava bem escondido então duvidava que alguém poderia ver. Mas podia sentir o choque elétrico direto até o seu coração. Havia sentido tanta falta daquilo, de simplesmente estar junto com ele. E doía saber que isso só acontecia quando tinham que fingir ser quem não eram.

“É verdade.” Podia sentir o sorriso na voz dele.

Os dedos dele em sua cintura era o que fazia a distância desaparecer. Seria mentira se dissesse que não estava confortável. Era bom poder se recostar no seu marido sem que as preocupações lhe assombrassem, sem que o passado pudesse pesar e a culpa assumir o lugar da paz. Parecia como no começo. Como se pudessem planejar um futuro novamente.

O riso do seu cunhado lhe despertou dos pensamentos, fazendo Baekhyun desviar o olhar timidamente. Não se sentia muito confortável com exposição, mas todos sabiam que Kyungsoo amava. Ele amava beijá-lo. A todo segundo. Como se pudesse mostrar ao mundo a paixão que carregava dentro dele.

“Ele te laçou de vez, hein Soo?” Kyungsoo sorriu pequeno, ainda lhe acariciando suavemente com as pontas dos dedos.

“Sim. Sempre será o único com esse poder sobre mim.” O abraço dele se apertou. “Eu o amo muito.” Baekhyun virou o olhar surpreso para ele.

Seus olhos estavam sérios. Mortalmente sérios. Como se quisesse assegurar aquilo, naquele momento. Sabia que dessa vez não era fingimento apenas pelo olhar que ele estava lhe dando.

Estava se segurando para não chorar ali.

Não imaginava que isso um dia fosse acontecer, então prestava muita atenção no que ele tentava lhe comunicar.

Kyungsoo sorriu pequeno, ainda olhando para ele.

“Desde quando o vi cheio de livros naquela cafeteria lotada, eu soube: não iria desistir até colocar as minhas mãos nele. Mas então… minutos depois, ele já estava interessante demais. Já desconfiei ali onde aquilo iria levar. Não vou mentir que estou feliz com o resultado.” Estava feliz com o resultado?

Byun continuou lhe encarando. Será que ele ainda sentia isso, apesar de tudo?

“Acho que todo mundo percebeu isso.” Jisoo virou uma garrafa de cerveja, oferecendo outra para Kyungsoo.

O moreno aceitou agradecido. Não ofereceu à Baekhyun, pois sabia que ele não bebia álcool. Já fazia um bom tempo desde quando havia parado de beber. Tanto pelos remédios que tomava, quanto pela repulsa que desenvolveu após aquele dia. Prometeu pra si mesmo que nunca deixaria o álcool liderar os seus sentidos.

Seu marido ainda estava com as mãos sob si, provocando carícias no tecido fino da camisa branca que o loiro vestia. Sabia Kyungsoo adorava ver ele daquele jeito, então suspeitou que o moreno estivesse aproveitando. Baekhyun permanecia em silêncio, deixando-se sentir o que quer que ele quisesse fazer consigo. Não tinha forças para pensar mais, apenas se deixaria levar.

Jisoo apenas voltou para o comando da churrasqueira, em virtude de dar a eles mais privacidade. Não fazia ideia da encrenca que havia arrumado para o loiro, pois Kyungsoo se aproximou mais.

Sentiu o rosto dele descansar em seu ombro, apertando mais o abraço em que estavam. O loiro se acomodou mais um pouco, sentindo-se bem pela primeira vez em muito tempo. A maneira como ele estava lhe cuidando parecia a mesma de antes. Como se estivessem recém casados novamente.

O moreno vez ou outra deixava um beijo ou dois no seu ombro. No pescoço. Ou no maxilar. Parecia não dar descanso à sua pele. Os lábios dele eram a sua maior perdição. Faziam coisas na mente do loiro como nada jamais havia feito antes.

“Você é tão macio.” A voz grossa sussurrou baixinho ouvido, só pra ele escutar.

Baekhyun fechou os olhos aproveitando o som rouco. Podia mesmo definir sua voz como alguma das maravilhas do mundo. Amava Do Kyungsoo tanto quanto amava o som da sua voz. Não conseguia viver sem ambos.

Mas isso havia tornado uma realidade: seu marido quase já não conversava consigo dentro de casa.

Jieun finalmente havia voltado da cozinha para a área de lazer, segurando alguma comida que cheirava maravilhosamente bem. O sorriso que exibia mostrava que ela realmente estava feliz de vê-los ali. Baekhyun mentiria se dissesse que também não estava feliz por ter vindo.

“Trouxe o jantar. Será que podemos comer, finalmente?” Jisoo sorriu, tomando um lugar ao lado que supostamente sua irmã se sentaria.

“Claro, amor.” Seu cunhado franziu o cenho enquanto olhava para ela. “Por que não pediu ajuda com os pratos?” Jieun negou com um aceno.

“São apenas alguns pratos. Não é considerado peso.”

“São sim.” O rapaz cruzou os braços com o contra argumento. “Sabe muito bem que o médico não queria que você se esforçasse tanto.” Baekhyun sorriu.

Jisoo era extremamente protetor com a sua irmã. Isso lhe tranquilizava muito. Saber que ela estava sendo bem cuidada era uma das coisas que mais lhe trazia felicidade.

“Jieun… talvez devesse folgar um pouco.” Kyungsoo sugeriu em brincadeira.

“Aigoo, Kyungsoo… não me dê ideias.” Seu marido sorriu, os levando para mais perto da mesa de madeira grande próxima a churrasqueira. 

“É exatamente para isso que eu vim aqui.” Sua irmã sorriu timidamente para o marido, que retribuía com um olhar contente.

Baekhyun se virou para trás, chamando a atenção de Kyungsoo. Olhava para ele com um misto de confusão e preocupação. Um olhar que parecia ter sido congelado na sua face durante os últimos anos. 

“Baekhyun… o que houve?” Falou baixinho para os outros não escutar.

“Você se esqueceu de pegar o vinho.” O moreno fechou os olhos em frustração.

Estavam tão nervosos que nem ao menos se lembraram. De novo. Deveria mesmo ser coisa do destino.

“Acho que deve estar no carro… eu vou pegar.”

“Eu posso ir.” Kyungsoo negou com um aceno.

“Não, tudo bem.”

“Deixe-o respirar Byun. Ainda tem a noite inteira para ficarem juntos.” Jisoo estava brincando, provavelmente vendo toda a interação que haviam fingido até aquele momento.

Baekhyun forçou um sorriso. Era assim que agiria normalmente, então tentou parecer o mais natural possível.

“Tem razão.” Riu de leve. “Me desculpe.”

“Eu volto, Baek.” Kyungsoo sorriu pequeno, se aproximando. A mão foi até a sua cintura, e a outra segurava o seu rosto com delicadeza.

Tudo bem fingido. Tudo extremamente calculado.

“Se precisar de alguma coisa, você tem que me falar.” Baekhyun desviou de seu toque, concordando com um aceno.

“Ok.”

“Ok.” Repetiu, deixando um pequeno selar nos seus lábios antes de partir.

Aquilo havia aquecido seu coração de verdade. Não era algo que estava esperando, mas podia sentir lá no fundo uma lembrança daquela conexão. A memória era agridoce e fazia seus sentimentos balançarem. Ainda sentia falta. De todos os beijos e carícias que sempre haviam trocado. Tudo havia se tornado tão frio que para Baekhyun parecia como uma outra realidade. Não conseguia mais se ver ali.

“Kyungsoo está sempre tão bonito que até mesmo esqueço que ele tem quase 40 anos. Eu lhe daria no mínimo dez anos a menos.” Jieun cortou seus pensamentos com a voz divertida. 

Baekhyun sorriu falsamente com o comentário. Sim, ele era bonito. Talvez até mais do que o aceitável.  

“Ele se cuida.” O que podia dizer? Ele era totalmente viciado em esportes, desde quando o conheceu.

Do Kyungsoo sempre havia sido um cara imperativo e cheio de energia. Quase não paravam em casa nos primeiros anos de casados. Baekhyun até tentava lhe acompanhar, mas era impossível. O sedentarismo nunca lhe ajudou a ter um desempenho melhor.

“E você Baekkie? Tem se cuidado?” A maneira que ela havia lhe perguntado já dizia muita coisa: eles haviam mesmo conversado.  
Baekhyun suspirou fundo, sentando-se na cadeira em frente a sua irmã.

“O que ele te disse?”

“Que está preocupado com você. Não sabe o que fazer e veio me pedir ajuda. Ele disse que ligaria para o seu médico assim que tivesse tempo, mas que antes gostaria de nos reunirmos. Por isso organizei isso aqui, também estou preocupada com você.” Kyungsoo tinha mesmo a mania de grandiosidade.

Aquilo era um exagero. Ele estava totalmente bem. Na medida do que seria possível estar bem, devido a sua condição. Não era como se pudesse simplesmente seguir a sua vida, havia muita coisa com o qual sentia culpa. Porque era mesmo a sua culpa.

“Noona… não fique preocupada. Eu estou bem.”

“Não é o que aparenta. Você parece pior a cada vez que te vejo.” Baekhyun podia sentir a indignação no seu tom de voz.

“Jieun…” Jisso a cortou antes que ele pudesse responder qualquer coisa. 

“É verdade!” Ela rebateu “Não consigo mais te ver, Baekkie. Vocês somem praticamente o mês inteiro, e quando ligo pra você, nem ao menos consigo me conectar com a linha. Não sei o que está acontecendo com você e isso me deixa preocupada.” Ele apenas ficou em silêncio durante um tempo.

Poderia falar a verdade, ou poderia dizer o que ela queria ouvir. Sabia que ambos eram duas coisas bem diferentes e que um dos caminhos era mais fácil. Baekhyun optou pela facilidade:

“Não está sendo fácil. Mas eu tento… viver. Não posso deixar Kyungsoo para trás.” Isso era, em parte, verdade.

Realmente tenta sobreviver todos os dias, mas sabia que Kyungsoo estaria bem melhor sem ele. Ambos estariam bem melhor se não tivessem que se culpar o tempo todo.

“Não, não pode Baekkie. Vocês dois estão vivos, e deveriam valorizar isso.”

“Jieun!” Jisoo a cortou novamente, dessa vez com um tom de irritação.

“M-me desculpe eu não quis dizer nada disso. Eu só… eu acho que deveriam se permitir viver.” Se ela soubesse como haviam tentado…

“É o que estou tentando fazer.” Antes que a conversa pudesse andar novamente, Kyungsoo havia voltado com a garrafa de vinho e um sorriso largo no rosto.

Parecia genuinamente feliz de ter encontrado a bendita garrafa. Baekhyun também estava, na verdade. Principalmente por ele ter voltado na hora certa de acabar com aquela conversa.

“Não posso acreditar que eu realmente lembrei de pegar.” Seu marido sentou-se do seu lado no mesmo momento.

Deixou o vinho sobre a mesa com um sorriso debochado que foi acompanhado por Jisoo. De certa forma, ambos eram grandes amigos. Baekhyun se sentia um pouco culpado pela distância entre eles ter sido, em parte, culpa sua. Mas acreditava que isso poderia mudar a partir de agora.

“Quase demorou o jantar todo, Soo. Está precisando de óculos para a sua velhice?” Kyungsoo sorriu com o comentário do cunhado.

“Definitivamente não.” A mão dele desceu sob a mesa, parando na coxa do loiro.

Baekhyun lhe fitou, mas ele nem ao menos prestava atenção. Parecia como um movimento natural, o que lhe causou confusão: Kyungsoo estava agindo da mesma forma de sempre.

Os dedos faziam carícias suave, apenas passando pelo jeans claro de Baekhyun. Se pudesse adivinhar, diria que sabia muito bem onde isso levaria mais tarde. Apenas que aquilo era impossível. Não faziam mais sexo por quase um ano agora, não tinha como isso acontecer.

Mas ali estava ele, lhe provocando como sempre fazia.

Era sempre tantos toques, que embriagavam seus sentidos. Seu marido era mesmo um especialista quando se tratava de toques. Principalmente, toques que fosse no seu corpo. Sabia como ninguém onde lhe tocar e quando tocar. Às vezes poderia ser torturante. Como agora.

O jantar se seguia leve, com conversas animadas pelo jeito brincalhão do seu cunhado, juntamente com seu esposo. Baekhyun estava se divertindo pela primeira vez em muito tempo, não podia negar. Kyungsoo seguiu bebendo bastante com Jisoo, já que eram os únicos que podiam beber.

O álcool lhe deixava um pouco mais sentimental do que o usual, mas sempre em alerta. Os toques começaram a ser mais frequentes, e quando a noite já estava chegando a um fim, sua mão já estava grudada na sua nuca por um longo tempo.

Baekhyun estava encostado no seu peito, sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo. Apenas deixou-se levar ali, agarrando-o como sempre fazia.

Estava ficando bem mais calmo. A crise parecia não vir mais, e o clima estava bem leve. Jieun já havia levado boa parte dos talheres para cozinha com a ajuda do marido, deixando os dois a sós por um momento. Haviam se oferecido para ajudar, mas sabia que sua irmã ia bancar o cupido. Ela sempre foi o tal anjinho atrapalhado entre os dois.

Kyungsoo estava acariciando os seus cabelos naquele momento, calmamente como se fosse um estado de transe. Vez ou outra ele lhe puxava um pouco mais perto, quase os unindo como um só. Baekhyun gostava daquilo. Aquela bolha era o que lhe dava um pouco de felicidade. Suspeitava que para o seu marido o sentimento também se dava assim.

“Baekhyun…” Ele sussurrou baixo, perto do seu ouvido. Byun estava com os olhos fechados, mas abriu para lhe encarar. Kyungsoo estava olhando para os seus lábios, antes de conectar com o seu olhar.

Ele hesitou antes de falar.

“Como está se sentindo?” O tom de voz continuava o mesmo, contribuindo para que o conforto ainda estivesse ali.

“Estou bem.” Falou com sinceridade. Afastou-se um pouco dele, mas percebeu que o moreno ainda não havia lhe soltado. “Kyungsoo… tudo bem, não tem ninguém olhando.” Seu marido lhe fitou confuso.

“Como assim?”

“Sei que você está fazendo de tudo por mim, e agradeço isso. Eu não estou preparado pra ter que lidar com a minha irmã sobre esse assunto.” Baekhyun desviou o olhar, fitando a mesa na sua frente. “Então... obrigado por me ajudar a fingir.” Kyungsoo se afastou totalmente.

A maneira como ele lhe olhava fez o loiro perceber na mesma hora que havia dito alguma coisa de errado. Havia uma certa dor misturada com descrença que fez seu coração vacilar.

“Fingir? O que quer dizer?” O tom da sua voz era de mágoa.

Parecia que era só isso que Baekhyun escutava dele. Mágoas. Ressentimentos. Desculpas. Era impossível que um dia isso fosse mudar, porque ele mesmo não sabia como superar tudo isso.

O loiro tentou formular a verdade que queria evitar.

“Você sabe… não contei pra ela que… as coisas estão difíceis entre a gente.” Kyungsoo suspirou, cruzando os braços.

Não havia mais nenhuma abertura para ele ali. Tudo havia se fechado. Seu marido havia deixado pra trás toda aquela imagem descontraída que estava exibindo minutos mais cedo.

Tudo o que havia sobrado agora era a mesma frieza com a qual sempre lidavam.

“Isso é uma opção sua.” Kyungsoo disse, ressentido “Mas eu não estava fingindo.” Dessa vez o olhar recaiu sobre ele.

Parecia querer que Baekhyun soubesse que estava falando com sinceridade. O que havia lhe surpreendido de verdade.

Ficou um tempo sem conseguir falar. Não havia mais nada que ele pudesse lhe dizer para voltar atrás ou dizer que se arrependia. Não ia mudar nada.

Tomou coragem para retomar a conversa novamente, respirando fundo antes de voltar o olhar para ele.

“Kyungsoo…” Apenas seu nome saiu.

Não conseguiu continuar. Não tinha nada pra falar. Ele sabia qual era a sua opinião sobre aquele relacionamento.

“Você sabe…” Kyungsoo começou, totalmente mexido com aquilo “Eu vim aqui porque achei que você ficaria feliz com isso.”

“Eu estou.”

“Mas não por minha causa. Não por estarmos livres dessa prisão de culpa, Baekhyun.” Suas palavras possuíam sentimentos sinceros. Ele estava se derramando ali pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

Os olhos continuavam trancados nos seus como o abismo magnético que eram. Se Byun parasse mais um segundo ali, iria afundar. Sabia disso.

Quebrou o contato com os seus olhos, cruzando os próprios braços na frente de si. Kyungsoo suspirou antes de voltar a falar:

“Eu pensei que você talvez não ia me odiar se eu pudesse te tocar como antes.” Foi uma confissão. Podia sentir que suas intenções haviam sido sinceras consigo, bem ali naquelas palavras. O moreno voltou com olhar no seu, intenso. “Mas agora…” Ele falou desacreditado “Agora eu percebo que sou mesmo um idiota.” Baekhyun deixou que o silêncio se instalasse pelo ar com o peso de suas palavras.

Ambos ficaram quietos por alguns minutos. Sabia o que deveria dizer. Apenas lhe faltava a coragem para pedir aquilo. Baekhyun não tinha mais esse direito. Engoliu em seco antes de prosseguir com o seu pedido:

“Me desculpe…” Kyungsoo negou com a cabeça.

“Eu não tenho o que te desculpar, Baekhyun. São os seus sentimentos.” Baekhyun não disse nada. Kyungsoo desviou o olhar para o outro lado, sem saber como prosseguir.

O impasse entre os dois sempre se repetia como um círculo vicioso. Se não estivessem brigando, estavam sem se falar. Hoje havia sido um dos raros momentos em que ambos se esqueceram dos problemas e só aproveitaram a própria companhia, mas Byun havia estragado tudo com a sua boca enorme. Talvez merecesse mesmo toda essa frieza.

“Você ainda quer dar a cabo nisso, não quer?” O moreno não precisou falar do que era.

Baekhyun sabia do que ele estava falando.

Fechou os olhos. Não esperava que ele fosse trazer isso à tona. Ainda mais ali, na casa da sua irmã onde ambos poderiam ser interrompidos a qualquer momento.

O loiro suspirou fundo, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos, apoiando os braços nos próprios colo. Estava exausto disso. Exausto de viver. Estava exausto de ter que variar entre uma ilusão de que sua vida havia mudado pra melhor, só pra tudo acabar por água abaixo de novo. Ele não aguentava. Não queria mais aquilo.

Baekhyun voltou para cima com lágrimas nos olhos, tamanha era a sua frustração com essa bola de neve toda.

“Não sei.” Foi o pode sussurrar.

Não tinha coragem o suficiente para dizer ‘ _Sim_ ’.

“Eu penso que você sabe, sim, mas não tem coragem de me dizer.” Claro que seu marido já sabia disso.

Não era burro. Era um especialista. Especialista em Byun Baekhyun com doutorado em todos os seus problemas.

“Kyungsoo… eu te disse aquele dia. Eu só estava pensando alto.” Tentou fingir que não tinha nada a ver com o que ele estava falando. Não queria lhe causar mais mágoas.

“Se seus pensamentos mais altos tem haver com o fim do nosso casamento, então não sei o que você está fazendo comigo ainda.” Baekhyun não respondeu. Não sabia o que dizer pra isso. O outro também ficou em silêncio por um momento até desistir. Suspirou fundo olhando pra ele. “Não é fácil pra mim também, Baekhyun. Eu luto todos os dias. Mas não posso te manter aqui, se não quiser. Eu nunca faria isso com você.” Sabia que isso era uma mentira também. Kyungsoo nunca lhe largaria. Não se Baekhyun não tomasse o primeiro passo.

Mas resolveu ignorar, e tranquilizá-lo, pelo bem daquela conversa.

“Não está me mantendo.”

“Eu percebi isso.” O loiro negou com um aceno.

“Eu não quis dizer isso, Kyungsoo. Eu-...”

“Só… vamos embora.” Ele lhe interrompeu, provavelmente cansado demais para dar continuidade àquilo. “Amanhã você trabalha e eu também. Já está ficando tarde.” O moreno se levantou, pegando os próprios pertences e se afastando da mesa.

“Tudo bem.” Byun concordou.

Mas ainda não havia se movido. Não sabia porque, mas talvez precisasse de algum tempo ali. Ou simplesmente desaparecer.

Kyungsoo esperou pacientemente. Não fez nenhum movimento para que fossem embora, apenas lhe olhando como sempre fazia. Passaram uns bons minutos nesse impasse, até que o moreno começou a parecer preocupado.

“Baekhyun…” Ele hesitou, sem saber como continuar.

Byun voltou o olhar para ele com sinceridade.

“Eu só… eu acho que você ainda pode ser feliz.” Seu marido vacilou com as suas palavras.

Sua expressão continha muita dor. Havia compreendido o que ele estava tentando dizer. Mas não parecia concordar.

“Você acha?” Falou baixinho, com a voz quebrada.

“Sim.”

“Está enganado.” O tom foi mortal, sem espaço para discussões.

Mas Baekhyun fez questão de ressaltar o seu ponto:

“Eu não quis dizer comigo.” Kyungsoo cruzou os braços, lhe encarando com determinação.

“Baekhyun… eu já perdi muita coisa que me faz uma tremenda falta. Eu chorei durante os últimos meses, todas as noites por causa disso. Você sabe disso, porque você estava lá comigo. Você sabe como é. Então você ainda acha que eu aguentaria perder você também?” O loiro ficou sem palavras.

Não havia nada do que pudesse falar que rebateria aquilo naquele momento. Apenas deixou que ele ficasse com a fala da vez, mesmo que soubesse que não era disso que se tratava.

Kyungsoo ainda lhe olhava quando suspirou novamente, com as mãos na cintura.

“Eu só queria fazer uma noite boa pra você. Será que um dia conseguiremos isso?” Isso lhe deixou mais culpado.

Baekhyun levantou da cadeira sem dizer uma palavra, passando por ele até parar na porta da cozinha.

“Eu dirijo hoje.” Foram as últimas palavras que disse pelo resto daquela noite.


	4. Überraschung

**Überraschung**  ( _s. v. alemão_ ): 1. surpresa, inesperado, atônito. 2. surpreendente

  
  


2003

  
  


Faltava pouco para as 15h da tarde, e Baekhyun ainda estava preso com outro trabalho gigantesco de literatura para fazer. Sim, Nietzsche era um cara genial. Tão genial que sua pobre mente custava a interpretá-lo com a maestria necessária para que alguma coisa perto do decente saísse da sua mente para a tela branca do computador. Um velho e lento computador que lhe dava mais nervoso do que qualquer outra coisa.

Já não tinha tanta esperança assim. Sabia que não ia conseguir progredir mais do que aquilo, então já estava parcialmente desistindo da tarefa -- teria que se encontrar com o rapaz bonitinho da cafeteria daqui a pouco tempo.

Baekhyun sorriu.

Ele havia lhe mandado uma mensagem mais cedo, contando as horas que supostamente Baekhyun estaria contando para lhe ver. Era mesmo um idiota. Apesar de Byun não reclamar nem um pouco com o seu jeito irritante de ser. Ele conseguia ser bem charmoso quando queria -- ou boa parte do tempo. 

Talvez devesse para de devaneios e ir arrumar logo as suas coisas para ir até a biblioteca, se chegasse atrasado iria odiar. Sua pontualidade poderia ser irritante para algumas pessoas,  mas para ele er uma de suas maiores qualidades. Também porque Kyungsoo provavelmente já deveria estar guardando algum lugar com a mochila monstruosa dele, então era melhor que se apressasse logo.

Byun juntou boa parte de seus livros e apostilas que tinha de alemão, e algum dinheiro para pagá-lo mais tarde. Não tinham discutido sobre pagar as tais aulas, mas sabia que as pessoas estavam desesperadas para ganhar uma grana extra. Ele mesmo era um deles.

Assim que já havia arrumado tudo na mochila, Baekhyun ouviu a campainha do dormitório tocar. Franziu as sobrancelhas. Não estava esperando que ninguém fosse ali, então era bem estranho. Talvez seria Minseok voltando para buscar algo que havia esquecido. Sabia bem que seu colega de quarto era um cabeça oca. Sempre lhe ligava para levar um ou outro trabalho que esquecia em casa. 

Baekhyun suspirou, escancarando a porta antes mesmo de ver quem era.

“Você sabe, você tem que arrumar um jeito de parar de esquecer tanto as coi-” Ele mesmo se interrompeu quando viu o familiar sorriso debochado na sua frente.

Do Kyungsoo estava na sua porta, segurando a monstruosa mochila preta em um dos ombros, e vários livros do que Baekhyun supôs serem apostilas de alemão, nas mãos.

“E aí, Byun.” Baekhyun queria rir.

“O que está fazendo aqui?” O rapaz sorriu largo pra ele.

“Vim estudar com você.”

“Como soube onde era o meu dormitório?” Kyungsoo deu de ombros.

“Perguntei por aí.” Ele foi abrindo espaço para dentro do dormitório sem ao menos ser convidado.

Baekhyun fechou a porta atrás de si, cruzando os braços em descrença. Quem era aquele cara? Qual era a dele? Por mais que a situação fosse engraçada, não podia deixar de ficar abismado com a situação. Aquilo era uma loucura sem tamanho.

“Como é que soube meu endereço? Não era pra você me esperar na biblioteca?” Kyungsoo já estava fazendo uso do seu sofá, deixando vários livros pela mesa de centro.

A regata que usava parecia ser proposital para que o corpo atlético ficasse em total evidência. Ele deveria ter o guarda roupa inteiro com roupas do time do rugby do qual fazia parte (havia descoberto isso no dia em que se conheceram), mas ainda assim, era evidente que ficava bonito com qualquer coisa que usasse. 

Baekhyun acabou sendo pego lhe avaliando, o que arrancou um sorriso do rapaz. Kyungsoo lhe avaliou por um breve segundo antes de trancar o olhar com o seu. Ele, literalmente, havia lhe checado. Ali. Na sua frente.

Não podia reclamar, pois havia feito o mesmo. Mas mesmo assim era estranho de se ver.

“A biblioteca estava fechada, se quer saber. Eu ia te avisar sobre isso por mensagem, mas acabei encontrando aquele seu amigo Jongdae. Ele quem me deu o endereço, e aí eu vim pra cá.”

“Como encontrou com o Dae?” Kyungsoo deu de ombros.

“Na cafeteria.”

“Quer dizer que você foi até lá?” O moreno sorriu.

“Ai, Baek… tantas perguntas. Quer se sentar aqui logo pra gente estudar?” Baekhyun ergueu as sobrancelhas.

“Está me mandando sentar na minha própria casa?”

“Estou  _pedindo_  pra você se sentar do meu lado.” A expressão falsa de anjo que ele fez era hilária.

Não era possível que existisse alguém como ele no mundo. Do Kyungsoo era impossível. Totalmente impossível.

“Certo.” Baekhyun caminhou até o seu lado, sentando-se no sofá com ele.

O rapaz não abriu espaço algum. Parecia determinado de passar o tempo todo colado com ele ali. Byun já estava ficando com medo de onde aquilo iria levar.

“E então, Byun?” Baekhyun hesitou, olhando pra ele.

“Então o quê?”

“Não vai me oferecer nada?” As mãos foram atrás da cabeça, dando destaque aos bíceps como na outra vez.

Baekhyun riu em pura descrença com o seu comentário, ao mesmo tempo que ainda lhe olhava. Era impossível que ele estivesse tão bonito a todo tempo.

“Você quem chegou aqui do nada e ainda exigindo coisas?” Kyungsoo sorriu largo.

“Na verdade, isso é o básico das regras sociais.” Ele era mesmo muito cara de pau.

“Eu nem sabia que você ia vir aqui.”

“Me passa seu telefone então, aí não teremos mais esse problema.” Não pôde deixar de sorrir largo com o seu comentário.

“Você já tem meu telefone.”

“Ah é... como eu sou sortudo.” O sorriso debochado dele era praticamente um insulto para a sua pouca sanidade.

Ele era bom. Muito bom. Se acostumasse com isso, não sabia onde seu coração iria parar. Já desconfiava que estava navegando nos charmes dele rápido demais, como a própria mariposa atraída pela luz. Era tempo até que alguém se queimasse.

Baekhyun desviou sua atenção para os livros na sua frente, escondendo um sorriso.

“Você é muito espertinho.” Kyungsoo deu de ombros, recostando-se no sofá.

“Nah… só corro atrás do que eu quero.” Do que ele queria?

O que queria dizer com aquilo?

Baekhyun nem sequer ousou retrucar. Apenas deixou as palavras morrerem ali.

Voltando a atenção para os livros, tentou ver se tinha alguma coisa que poderiam aproveitar.

“Você trouxe até que bastante coisa aqui.” O moreno se aproximou da pequena mesa de centro.

“Trouxe tudo o que pude encontrar para você. Espero que tenha algo aqui pra te ajudar.” Ele estava apontando para os vários livros espalhados sobre a mesa.

Haviam alguns em inglês, outros em coreano. Alguns dicionários e até mesmo uma gramática de alemão. Um outro livro que estava ganhando popularidade no exterior:  _German for Dummies._  Ou, traduzindo literalmente, Alemão para Idiotas. Talvez bobo seria a tradução mais certa. Mas não deixava de ser um insulto.

“Você sequer sabe o que está escrito aqui?” Baekhyun esperou, mostrando o livro em questão.

O moreno lhe olhou confuso, com um pouco de hesitação.

“Por quê? Peguei o livro errado?” O outro riu baixo.

“Kyungsoo… é Alemão para Idiotas. Esse livro tem o básico para você se virar em uma viagem, não é um livro de alemão de verdade.”

“Ai… foi mal.” Não podia deixar de sorrir do seu acanhamento.

Ele parecia muito envergonhado com aquilo. A mão voou até a sua nuca, esfregando para cima e para baixo como se estivesse com alguma coceira. Era uma imagem que nunca achou que veria dele. Do Kyungsoo envergonhado era bem engraçado.

“Tudo bem… eu tenho outros livros aqui. E podemos usar essa gramática que você trouxe.” Ele apenas concordou com um aceno, pegando algum dos livros para olhar.

Parecia fingir não olhar pro rapaz do seu lado de propósito. Baekhyun sorriu. As vezes ele poderia ser um fofo. Estava começando a perceber isso agora.

“Então… o que você quer ver primeiro?” Kyungsoo parecia um pouco perdido ali, em meio a tantos livros.

Baekhyun focou sua atenção no material que tinha em sua frente. Haviam alguns cadernos de exercícios que lhe despertou o interesse. Pareciam ser ótimos para revisão.

“O que você acha de começar por aqui?”

“Hum… certo.” Ele estava meio hesitante, mas mesmo assim se aproximou do rapaz, analisando juntos o que o livro estava pedindo.

“Baek… isso aqui está tudo em alemão.”

“Você não entende?”

“Você entende?” Perguntou surpreso.

Baekhyun franziu o cenho.

“Como assim? Qual nível de alemão você está?”

“Uh… o primeiro.” Baekhyun poderia rir naquele momento, mas não era o tipo de pessoa que ria da própria desgraça.

Não haviam se encontrado por um motivo, então. Na verdade, o motivo parecia ser sua reprovação na única língua que precisava urgentemente acabar de fazer.

“Do Kyungsoo… porque me disse que falava alemão?”

“Bem… eu falo um pouco. Sei perguntar coisas.” Perguntar coisas?

Só podia ser brincadeira.

“Como vou fazer a prova se meu tutor não é avançado?”

“Calma, Baek… sou um ótimo ouvinte. Consigo te ajudar apenas repetindo as coisas pra você. Não tem como essa prova ser tão difícil.”

“Tá brincando? Você não sabe alemão!”

“Hey, eu sei sim.” Ele já estava um pouco indignado.

Como se ao menos tivesse o direito! Havia mentido pra ele na cara dura. Baekhyun tinha que fazê-lo pagar.

“Was denkst du über das Wetter?”

“Gut!” Byun cruzou os braços desacreditado.

“Essa pergunta foi meio fácil.”

“Escuta… eu não preciso saber nada pra te ajudar. Você sabe de tudo. Só precisa que eu confirme pra você.”

“Eu não sei de tudo!”

“Sabe sim… eu sei que sabe.” O sorriso que ele lhe deu era até um pouco encorajador, tinha que admitir.

Baekhyun suspirou antes de esconder um sorriso ele mesmo. Não sabia o que ia fazer com esse garoto. Do Kyungsoo simplesmente havia virado sua vida de cabeça pra baixo em tão pouco tempo que ainda ficava atordoado.

Mas ver ele ali, procurando uma solução para o problema que já era pra ter sido uma solução desde o início… só lhe fez pensar que talvez teria sorte de ter alguém como ele pra contar. Podia ter dado tudo errado, mas o rapaz ainda estava disposto a fazer com que desse certo. E isso era bem mais do que Byun esperava.

“Acho que… podemos começar com a conversação.” Ele tentou continuar, já que não havia mais jeito.

Kyungsoo concordou com um aceno, virando-se totalmente para ele com atenção.

“Você será avaliado nisso?”

“Sim. São os quatro níveis: escuta, escrita, leitura e conversa. Preciso estar bem em todos eles.” Kyungsoo assobiou.

“Caramba. Isso parece muita coisa.”

“Você ainda não fez a prova?” Kyungsoo fez uma cara de espanto que apenas lhe fez rir.

“Nem ferrando.”

“Talvez precise de minha ajuda mais pra frente.” O rapaz sorriu largo pra ele.

Colocou a mão sobre o peito esculpido, como um herói apaixonado da literatura.

“Ah, Baek… será que pode ser meu príncipe encantado, me salvando das torturas do exame final?” Sua voz era de um drama tão cafona que apenas fez Baekhyun rir de novo.

“Idiota.”

“Baek… não tem dó de uma donzela em perigo?” Ele não podia estar falando sério.

“Então você é uma donzela agora?” Kyungsoo moveu a mão até a testa, em uma pose de desmaio.

“Oh, sim. Creio que só melhorarei com um beijo do meu príncipe encantado.” Baekhyun cruzou os braços, com um sorriso escondido no rosto.

Era apenas mais uma de suas cantadas. Uma de suas belas e bem elaboradas cantadas, que não faziam sentido nenhum. Mas que ainda assim mexiam com o coração dele. Porque já estava fazendo o papel de bobo do lado dele?

“Você inventa essas cantadas para todo mundo assim?”

“Só com quem me convém.” Ele sorriu debochado.

Baekhyun negou com a cabeça, desacreditado.

“Vou ignorar isso, e dizer que precisamos voltar a atenção aqui.” Ele apontou para o livro aberto na mesa.

Kyungsoo se apoiou encurvado, prestando atenção nos exercícios. Virou algumas páginas até chegar na parte em que o livro pedia para se encenar uma conversa. Haviam dois personagens, e a tarefa consistia em repetir o que cada um estava falando para depois construir seu próprio diálogo em dupla. O moreno sorriu.

“Isso parece mais fácil.” Baekhyun duvidava muito que fosse, mas resolveu não discutir.

“Você começa ou eu?” Kyungsoo se virou para ele.

“Quer tirar no par ou ímpar?”

“Eu começo.” Byun interrompeu, fazendo-o rir. Pigarreou antes de começar. “Hallo… wie gehts es dir?” 

“Hallo…” A maneira como a pronúncia saiu foi tão fofa que Baekhyun não pode deixar de sorrir.

“Não… você tem que abrir mais a boca.” Kyungsoo ergueu as sobrancelhas em surpresa.

“Mesmo?”

“Sim…” O moreno se aproximou, ficando lado a lado dele.

Os joelhos estavam se tocando, e Baekhyun podia sentir claramente o perfume dele exalando. Era cheiroso, dessa vez não cheirava nada como sabonete pós treino. Era forte e fresco. Uma essência que nunca havia sentido antes. Os lábios pareciam ser esculpidos no mesmo coração largo de sempre: sarcástico e divertido. Baekhyun não conseguia parar de encarar.  

“Quer me ajudar com isso?” Sussurrou pra ele, devagar.

Ah, ele era bom. Inferno, como era bom. Baekhyun entendeu totalmente o que ele estava insinuando e até um pouco além. Seu sorriso safado já estava denunciando. Era bem charmoso, difícil de resistir.  

“Eu preciso observar e ver se você está fazendo certo.” Foi tudo o que pode retrucar para que tudo continuasse na mesma linha: a de segurança.

“Você pode sentir. Com o tato.” Kyungsoo deu de ombros, ainda lhe encarando de perto.

Baekhyun riu da sua cara de pau, afastando-se um pouco daquela intensidade. Não ia conseguir ter aula nenhuma se continuasse daquele jeito.

“Você é sempre assim tão direto?” Sua voz falhou um pouco, fazendo o moreno sorrir mais.

“Sou sempre assim quando olho pra você, Baek.” Dessa vez Byun ficou sem resposta.

Apenas lhe encarou do outro lado do sofá.

Kyungsoo se aproximou, quase lhe encurralando ali no outro canto do móvel.

“Você quer tentar ?” A voz grossa falou baixo como o canto de uma sereia.

Tinha certeza que se fosse forçado mais um pouco não seria capaz de resistir.

“O-o que?” Havia mesmo gaguejado? Era a primeira vez que isso acontecia com algum cara! O que estava se tornando?

Kyungsoo tocou seu joelho com a ponta dos dedos. Estava totalmente concentrado nele, como se nada mais importasse no perímetro das quatro paredes que os cercavam. 

Encarava seus lábios sem o menor pudor.

“Sou um bom beijador.” Ele disse, sorrindo de lado.

“Você quer dizer beijoqueiro…” Kyungsoo negou com um aceno.

“Não. Beijador é bem melhor.” Baekhyun riu baixinho.

“Não acho que seja uma boa idéia.”

“E porque não?”

“Você não acha estranho? Não posso te beijar assim.” O moreno encostou o indicador no queixo, pensativo.

“Está em algum tipo de campo magnético?” 

O que?

“Não…”

“Então não há nada para te impedir de me beijar.” Ele abriu os braços como se seu argumento fosse o único no mundo.

Baekhyun não podia acreditar. Só conseguiu rir novamente do seu jeito peculiar.

“Do Kyungsoo… não vou te beijar hoje.” Kyungsoo inclinou o corpo para trás, gemendo em frustração.

“Você é muito mal comigo.” A voz estava abafado pelo braço que se apoiava em cima do rosto. Baekhyun começou a desconfiar que ele se daria muito bem no campo da atuação, pois era ótimo em fingir coisas ”Você se diverte me vendo sofrer?” O outro sorriu com a sua voz de falsa indignação.

“Um pouco.”

“O que?” O braço voou para fora do campo de visão, fazendo-lhe olhar para ele no mesmo momento. Seus olhos arregalados eram engraçados. Ele parecia indignado. “Não acredito nisso.” Byun riu, ajeitando-se melhor no sofá.

“Vamos. Vamos voltar com os estudos. Esqueceu que tenho uma prova amanhã?” O moreno suspirou dramaticamente voltando à posição de antes, ao seu lado.

“Verdade… o que mais tem que praticar?”

“Konjunktiv.”

“O que é isso? Parece outra língua.”

“Não é outra língua. É parte da gramática.”

“Não gosto dela.” Baekhyun sorriu.

“Ninguém gosta, mas todos nós temos.”

“Temos?” Ele lhe perguntou, curioso.

“Sim… seu cérebro, para processar qualquer língua no mundo, usa da gramática como um sistema, encaixando tudo no lugar certo para que a língua faça sentido na sua cabeça. É por isso que você é capaz de aprender qualquer língua, mesmo que algumas sejam difíceis. Porque a gramática te ajuda.” Kyungsoo apenas lhe encarou por diversos segundos, até abrir um sorriso de lado.

Cruzou os braços sem deixar o olhar do seu.

“Como é que você é tão inteligente assim?” Byun negou com a cabeça, divertido.

“Eu só tive aulas. Não sou inteligente.”

“Pois pra mim você parece que daria um pau no Einstein em alemão. E ele é alemão.” Baekhyun riu alto dessa vez.

“Você só está sendo bobo.” O moreno se aproximou, tocando o joelho com o seu de novo.

Era uma coisa que havia percebido agora: ele gostava de contato. Parecia enlouquecer se não lhe tocasse ou ficasse perto. De todo o momento que passaram juntos na cafeteria ontem, tudo o que ele fazia era tentar ficar mais perto de si ou ganhar a sua atenção completa.

Seus dedos já estavam lhe tocando novamente, apenas de leve, mas Baekhyun ainda podia sentir. Dessa vez na batata da perna, já que a mão cobria boa parte da perna dele ali.

Não parecia se importar nem um pouco com aquilo. Apenas olhava para Byun com a mesma curiosidade de ontem.

“Quantas línguas você fala?”

“Quatro.”

“Quatro?” Ele parecia surpreso.

“Sim. Coreano, inglês, alemão e KSL.”

“KSL?” Sabia que muitos não conheciam o  _Suhwa_  pela sigla, então não ficou surpreso por ele não saber.

“A sigla pro  _Suhwa_. Ou do inglês: Korean Sign Language.” O moreno ficou surpreso.

“Ah… língua dos surdos?”

“Não só surdos… é uma língua como qualquer outra. Mas é uma língua também.”

“Pode me ensinar algum sinal?” Ele parecia realmente interessado naquilo, o que fez o coração de Baekhyun acelerar na mesma hora.

Aquilo era um assunto delicado pra ele, e sabia que muita gente achava uma bobagem sem tamanho. Mas ver seu interesse naquilo, mostrava que Kyungsoo também deveria ser uma pessoa aberta a novos horizontes. A imagem que tinha sobre ele agora havia sido elevada a um nível superior. Estava admirando aos poucos a pessoa que ele era, deixando para trás alguns próprios julgamentos que havia feito do rapaz anteriormente.

Baekhyun se posicionou totalmente de frente pra ele, sentando de pernas cruzadas.

“É importante você saber que há variações dos sinais, então pode haver mais de um para cada palavra.” Kyungsoo ergueu as sobrancelhas em admiração.

“Eu não fazia ideia.”

“Sim. Eu também não. É bem… fascinante.”

“Concordo com você.” Baekhyun sorriu de lado.

Era bom que concordasse, pois estava prestes a enfiá-lo nisso por um bom tempo. Até mesmo havia esquecido totalmente de suas responsabilidades, tamanha era a sua empolgação.

“Você realmente quer saber?” Kyungsoo concordou com um aceno animado.

“Sim… como eu digo: ‘Você é lindo demais’?” Isso fez com que ele risse.

“Vou sinalizar pra você.” Baekhyun olhou para ele com concentração.

Primeiro apontou para ele, formando o sinal ‘você’. Em seguida, o dedo indicador direito foi até a bochecha e fez uma curva giratória como se estivesse apontando uma covinha. Esse era o sinal para ‘lindo’. Com a mão esquerda, levantou reto até o nível dos lábios, fazendo uma linha perto da boca na vertical. Aquele era o sinal de ‘demais’.

Kyungsoo assistiu tudo aquilo como se fosse um filme muito interessante. Ele estava realmente concentrado.

Tentou lhe imitar, mas acabou fazendo tudo com as mãos trocadas. Baekhyun riu baixo com a cena.

“Você trocou as mãos, mas pegou a essência.”

“Tem mão certa?” Cada hora ele parecia mais surpreso com aquilo.

“Sim, tem. Mas tudo bem. Posso te ensinar depois.” Ele concordou, voltando a atenção para o material que havia trazido.

“Acho melhor começarmos logo.” Fez uma pausa hesitante. “Baekhyun… peço desculpas pra você.” O outro ficou surpreso do seu lado.

Por que ele estava se desculpando? Não fazia o menor sentido.

“Desculpas de que?”

“Eu não perguntei direito em como eu poderia te ajudar e acabei te prejudicando. Vou dar o meu melhor pra te ajudar agora, mas me sinto culpado por estragar isso pra você. Me perdoe.” Ele negou com um aceno.

“Só foi uma desinformação, Soo. Não foi sua culpa.” Kyungsoo parou, olhando pra ele.

“Você me chamou de Soo.” O sorriso que ele deu poderia caber todo o Titanic de tão grande que era.

Baekhyun acabou ficando envergonhado novamente.

“Isso apenas me escapou.” O moreno riu, se aproximando dele no sofá.

“Será mesmo? Por quanto tempo vem me chamando assim?”

“Aigoo… pare com isso.” Byun fingiu olhar para o livro novamente.

Parecia que nunca saíam dali. Tudo porque caía fácil demais na conversa dele. Kyungsoo era totalmente charmoso, fácil de se deixar levar. Uma combinação muito perigosa para o coração sonhador de Baekhyun.

“Baek… como eu digo que você é uma gracinha quando fica envergonhado, em língua de sinais?” Devia ter ficado mais vermelho ainda, pois ele se aproximou de verdade dessa vez, segurando seu rosto com os dedos.

“Nunca vi ninguém como você antes.” Sua voz estava bem baixa, mas sincera. O jeito que ele lhe olhava era avaliativo. Como se estivesse encaraando alguma obra no museu lara tentar entende-la. Os olhos passaram pelo seu rosto inteiro,  desde os olhos,  o nariz,  a boca,  até parar um pouco em baixo, no queixo. “As vezes tenho vontade de te morder aqui.” O indicador do rapaz passou pelo seu queixo sem o menor pudor.

Baekhyun sentia seu coração acelerar.

“O que?” Foi tudo o que sua mente pode lhe responder naquele momento.

Kyungsoo sorriu de lado.

“Não vou esconder de você: te acho bonito e estou louco pra te tocar. Mas não vou fazer isso se não me der permissão.” Ah, como ele queria dar permissão.

Queria dar muitas coisas naquele momento, mas a única coisa que conseguiu ceder foi um riso nervoso. Ele era mesmo uma piada pronta. Como é que havia conseguido um cara como Do Kyungsoo caindo de amores (ou luxúria?) por si desse jeito? Claramente era algo do destino. Ou o universo estava lhe testando. Alguma coisa desse tipo.

“Acho que… você está louco.” Baekhyun tentou quebrar o gelo, mas estava difícil de respirar com ele ali tão perto.

Kyungsoo continuava olhando pra ele com seriedade. Já viu que o rapaz não era de desistir. Fosse o tempo que fosse, ele ia continuar lhe provocando até que ele cedesse. E ele ia ceder, alguma hora. Sabia que sim.

“Você é difícil?” Perguntou-lhe, com a voz grossa sussurrando.

“Sou racional.”

“Racional?” Ele sorriu “Por quê? Você fica sem razão do meu lado?” Baekhyun sorriu.

“Você não vê como essa situação toda é estranha? Eu te conheci ontem, e ainda assim, você já está na minha casa. Qual o próximo passo?”

“Seu quarto?” Podia dizer que ficou chocado, mas esperava alguma resposta daquele tipo. Era típico dele.

“Espertinho.” O moreno sorriu debochado, acariciando parte da sua bochecha com os dedos.

Ele tinha uma suavidade que lhe era estranha. Era estranho que se sentisse confortável ali. Só os dois. Numa tarde de sexta feira,  enquanto muitos estavam provavelmente procurando uma festa pra ir, Kyungsoo estava ali lhe ajudando com as matérias em alemão. Ou pelo menos tentando lhe ajudar. Isso era um pouco mais do que esperava dele, não ia mentir.

“Isso é muito estranho. Não sei o que pensar.”

“Eu estava brincando sobre o quarto.” Baekhyun sorriu, desviando o olhar.

“Sei disso… mas isso aqui. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo.”

“Está acontecendo o que tinha pra acontecer, Baek. O futuro é quem nos dirá o que isso será.” Isso o fez ficar pensativo.

“Futuro?” Kyungsoo pensava nessas coisas?

“Sim. Vamos ter que esperar e ver. Ainda quero me encontrar com você. O que me diz disso?” O que ele podia dizer?

A verdade. Ou o que era mais fácil.

Era fácil dizer que ele só queria uma prova e nada mais. Dispensá-lo depois seria apenas o natural do curso da universidade. Mas a verdade é que ele tinha medo de como aquilo poderia acabar.

A faculdade estava chegando ao fim, e não tinham tanto tempo quanto queriam. Não sabia como ou quando o fim chegaria. Porém, sabia que doeria de qualquer maneira.

A dúvida era: estava disposto a se entregar?

Baekhyun continuou olhando para ele.

E, droga, como ele era lindo. Parecia o tipo de beleza única que se destacava dos demais. Era injusto. Injusto demais pra ele.

“Eu digo pra você: quer beber alguma coisa?” Kyungsoo sorriu largo.

Havia entendido o que tinha ficado nas entrelinhas. Não era idiota.

“Só se eu poder beber no seu quarto.” O outro riu divertido.

“Nem em um milhão de anos.”

“Qual é… quando é que vai me mostrar seu quarto?” Baekhyun se levantou, olhando para trás enquanto fazia seu caminho até a cozinha.

“Nunca.” Disse com o seu próprio sorriso debochado.


	5. Übel

**Übel**  ( _s. v. alemão_ ): 1. doente, mal, adoecido. 2. má aparência, acabado, cansado.

  
  


2018

  
  


Já haviam se passado alguns dias desde quando Baekhyun havia saído de casa. No momento, ele não tinha sequer forças para sair da própria cama.

Suspeitava que estava piorando.

Cada dia que passava, a escuridão parecia mais sombria. Tudo ao seu redor ficava frio ao toque e todas as pessoas mudas ou e expressão. Era como se ele trouxesse a morte por onde andasse. Nada parecia ter cor. Nada parecia fazer sentido. Sua vida tinha chegado no ponto onde ele apenas acordava todas as manhãs e virava na cama até ter a coragem de se levantar para a cozinha, onde ele pretendia que comia e dormia novamente. Ou, se tivesse sorte, escrevia a tradução de mais alguns parágrafos do livro que deveria entregar em poucos meses.

Isso tudo, acontecia provavelmente pelo fato de não ver a cara do seu terapeuta faziam-se meses.

Dr. Kim Junmyeon, mais do que seu médico particular, também era seu amigo. Amigo de Kyungsoo, em primeiro lugar, mas ainda assim era seu amigo.

Muitos pensariam que esse fato tornariam as coisas fáceis, quando na verdade, ele nem ao menos poderia ser seu médico. Era contra as regras. Familiaridade com o paciente fazia o tratamento desandar, mas Baekhyun havia insistido muito para que ele o aceitasse. Sentia-se um hipócrita por causa disso, sendo que, agora, já fazia meses desde que o loiro havia desistido de tudo.

Não tinha energia e não queria mais lutar. Estava cansado. Cansado de se sentir sozinho, cansado de lidar com a culpa que sentia e, mais do que tudo, cansado de si mesmo. Não aguentava mais tanta dor. Não aguentava mais viver nesse estresse constante.

Queria magicamente acordar em um dia que ele pudesse ser curado. Era seu único pedido.

Ainda era cedo, quase 19h. Então sabia que tinha um bom tempo até seu marido chegar em casa, Kyungsoo normalmente só vinha depois de organizar aquele restaurante inteiro.

Nem sempre havia sido assim.

Antes, quando tudo ainda era normal, ele chegava perto das 20h. “Não posso me atrasar”, era o que justificava para o chefe. Sempre dava certo pois sabiam da sua condição na época. Uma condição que talvez nunca mais iria existir, apagada pela própria natureza. Ou um mal acaso. Fosse qual fosse a desculpa do universo para a tragédia, Baekhyun ainda não conseguia entender.

Não conseguia entender muitas coisas, na verdade.

Passando do quarto até o antigo escritório de Kyungsoo, ele pensava. Pensava no que poderia esperar do seu futuro naquela casa. Do futuro da sua própria vida. Parecia uma coisa tão inatingível que até mesmo a mera ideia de divagar sobre isso lhe era patética. Sem sentido.

Sentou-se no móvel no qual haviam várias lembranças. Lembranças de ambos, juntos ali, no ápice do amor. Lembranças de Kyungsoo concentrado em algum projeto surpresa para eles, debruçando sobre a mesa para esconder o que quer que fosse. Lembranças das vezes que haviam jantado ali, preocupados com a mudança recém feita e o atraso da entrega da mesa de jantar.

Foi a primeira vez que haviam comido com uma só cadeira. Desde então repetiam isso periodicamente, sempre os levando para um outro extremo que Baekhyun sentia falta: sexo.

Mas, sexo com Kyungsoo não era apenas sexo. Era contato. Muito contato. Contato além do que ele mesmo podia suportar.

A primeira vez que sentiu isso, ele soube. Aquela era uma relação que levaria durante um bom tempo. Talvez pro resto da vida. Não era possível que duas pessoas pudessem ter uma conexão tão profunda da maneira que havia sentido naquele fatídico dia.

Não era possível que essa mesma conexão de repente se despedaçou.

Era impossível.

Era totalmente esperado.

Não sabia direito o que pensar sobre aquilo.

Baekhyun tocava na madeira escura da mesa, sentindo a frieza. O suéter que vestia não o esquentava o suficiente, então alguns calafrios subiu pela sua espinha. Parecia como um aviso: “ _Não se aproxime tanto das memórias ou você pode se arrepender_ ”. Mas já era tarde demais. Tudo havia se inundado. E tudo o que ele sentia era aquele maldito sentimento novamente.

Sehnsucht veio como um tsunami pra cima de si.

A vida inteira passou diante dos seus olhos. Memórias que ele nem mesmo sabia que tinha estavam sendo manchadas por ela: a tremenda e dolorosa falta intensa. Como se pudesse nem ao menos se lembrar de que um dia aquilo existiu.

Isso era Sehnsucht.

E isso também era a sua realidade.

Ouviu de longe a porta da frente bater e nem ao menos precisou adivinhar. Kyungsoo havia chegado. Deveria ter passado tanto tempo ali divagando sobre as coisas que nem ao menos percebeu que já estava na hora.

Baekhyun saiu do cômodo em direção à cozinha, mas chegando lá percebeu que ele já havia subido. Provavelmente estava no banho. Ele tinha esse costume desde quando entrou para o rugby: tomar banho assim que suasse. Às vezes parecia como um maldito ritual, às vezes ele apenas realmente precisava. O loiro não reclamava, no entanto. Adorava o cheiro de sabão na sua pele. Adorava a sua pele, também. Sentia falta dela na sua. Sentia falta de poder subir lá em cima nesse exato momento e estar com ele. Sentia falta de tudo.

Procurou pelo seu jantar, e o encontrou sobre o forno. Byun se assustou assim que percebeu: havia uma pequena nota amarela retangular, com os dizeres “Me espere” marcados a caneta preta.

Não fazia ideia do que aquilo queria dizer.

Mas fez mesmo assim.

Esperou até que o chuveiro parasse de fazer barulho. Esperou até que ele provavelmente se trocasse para uma roupa fresca, e esperou até que descesse as escadas até a sua direção, olhando para si.

Estava hipnotizado. A magnitude estava rondando novamente entre os dois. A bendita conexão interrompida. Era disso que ele se referia.

Kyungsoo parou na sua frente com os braços cruzados, nus pela regata que usava. Ele sempre ficava daquele jeito. Não parecia sequer sentir frio. Era raro que o visse com algum agasalho, como também era raro que ele pegasse algum resfriado.

Ele continuou lhe olhando por um tempo. Talvez olhar não fosse o termo certo. Parecia estar fazendo uma busca, procurando sinais no seu rosto, pele e corpo. Sentia que estava sendo examinado sobre o seu olhar.

“Baekhyun…” Ele disse baixinho. “Veja se você quer esquentar o jajangmyeon… se não, traga-o e me acompanhe até a sala.” O coração de Baekhyun falhou uma batida.

O que era aquilo? Nunca tinha agido assim antes.

“Você não vai jantar?” Ele negou com um aceno.

“Eu vou acompanhar você.” Byun lhe olhou surpreso.

Aquilo era uma novidade, uma novidade totalmente diferente do que estava esperando.

Foram juntos até o sofá da sala, sentando-se lado a lado. Kyungsoo lhe puxou para mais perto, fazendo o outro congelar no lugar. O que ele estava fazendo?

Virou-se para lhe encarar, mas os olhos dele estavam fechados, com a cabeça recostada sobre o estofado. Estava tentando ganhar forças, ou sentir alguma coisa, o loiro não fazia ideia.

O braço em volta de Baekhyun não o largou e os dedos lhe acariciavam com delicadeza. Ele estava agindo como antes, mas de uma maneira diferente. Era como se fosse um depois. Depois de tudo, finalmente se reencontrando.

“Kyungsoo… o que foi?” O moreno estava em silêncio.

Abriu os olhos para ele, avaliativos. Ele se remexeu até ficar de frente para o loiro, com os dedos colados do lado da sua face. Baekhyun entendeu ali o que estava acontecendo.

Kyungsoo parecia tremendamente assustado. Com um medo profundo assombrando suas feições. Não conseguia ver nada além do que estava a sua frente, e parecia que o coração batia rápido pela maneira que sua respiração se acelerava.

Havia alguma coisa acontecendo.

“Soo…?” Baekhyun tentou, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, chamar-lhe pelo apelido. Kyungsoo segurou suas mãos em resposta, respirando fundo antes de começar:

“Baekhyun…”

“Sim…?”

“Converse comigo com sinceridade agora. Você pode prometer isso pra mim?” Baekhyun hesitou.

Aquela situação estava toda estranha, não entendia o que acontecia. Principalmente, não entendia o que tinha despertado tudo isso.

“O que quer dizer?” Kyungsoo se aproximou novamente, olhando para as mãos entrelaçadas.

“Quero que me responda e seja sincero.” Será que ele achava mesmo preciso?

Não conseguiriam mentir um para o outro. Nem se tentassem. Já estavam juntos há tempo demais para isso.

“Você reconhece quando eu estou mentindo. Sabe que eu não faço isso.” Sussurrou baixinho, como se fosse óbvio.

“Isso não importa.” Seu marido voltou o olhar para si, intenso. “Eu quero que você seja sincero comigo, por sua vontade.”

“Tudo bem…” Podia sentir que aquilo era importante, então se dedicaria para ser sincero com o que quer que fosse que ele iria falar.

“Quantas vezes por dia você se alimenta?” Aah, era disso que se tratava?

Ele não ia gostar nem um pouco da sua resposta. Nem de longe. Baekhyun não tinha forças para isso. Na maior parte do tempo o estômago embrulhava, enquanto na outra ele apenas dormia.

Comia as coisas que Kyungsoo preparava, pois gostava da comida dele. Mas a sua parecia sempre estar sem gosto ou pastosa demais. Ruim demais. Nunca conseguiu cozinhar quando estava mal e quando se vivia mal, era como se tudo sempre tivesse gosto de papelão.

Baekhyun resolveu lhe dar uma resposta sincera:

“São duas refeições por dia.” Não conseguia mais que isso, seria como se estivesse forçando.

“No período de quantas horas?” Perguntou, parecendo preocupado. Byun hesitou novamente.

Ele comia de manhã e à noite. Depois, se esforçava para não vomitar. Era como um ciclo vicioso e constante que lhe fazia mal em todos os sentidos.

“Longas horas.” Kyungsoo suspirou.

Não parecia feliz em saber disso. Baekhyun tinha um pressentimento pra onde aquela conversa ia levar.

“Você tem dormido?”

“Sim…”

“Muito?”

“Sim…”

“Você não foi mais no Doutor Kim, foi?” Não respondeu nada depois disso.

Sabia que ele iria ficar com raiva caso descobrisse a verdade.

“Baekhyun. Me responde.” Falava seriamente com ele agora.

Os olhos estavam totalmente focados em si, como nunca. Pareciam perfurar a sua pele em busca de verdades.

Kyungsoo sabia que nunca conseguiria mentir pra ele sem ser pego, mas mesmo assim estava prestando atenção. Era um observador nato, no fim de tudo.

“Quanto tempo faz? Dias? Semanas?” Baekhyun se calou novamente.

“Meses!?” Agora ele já estava nervoso de novo. “Baekhyun! Prometeu pra mim que se eu trabalhasse fora, você ia cuidar de si mesmo.” Sim, tinha feito isso. Mas não tinha adivinhado que seria tão difícil.

“Estou me cuidando…”

“Não está...” Sussurrou, cruzando os braços com um olhar doloroso “Não posso trabalhar fora sabendo que você está aqui se negligenciando. Preciso que colabore comigo, ou…”

“Ou o quê, Kyungsoo? Vai me internar numa clínica de loucos?” Tinha ido longe demais, sabia disso.

O olhar que ele lhe dirigiu agora era pior que magoa. Era além do coração partido, era como se tivesse lhe arrancando o órgão pulsante pra fora do peito.

“Não acredito que está falando isso pra mim.” Sua voz estava tão quebrada que as lágrimas começaram a inundar a face do loiro em arrependimento.

“Me desculpe. Eu sinto muito, não quis dizer isso.” Byun desviou o olhar pro outro lado, sem coragem de encará-lo.

Seu marido se aproximou, tomando seu corpo para perto dele. As mãos foram até a nuca, deixando carícias delicadas como se estivesse lidando com um criança. E talvez ele fosse mesmo.

Kyungsoo delicadamente beijou a sua têmpora com os lábios quentes, apoiando depois a testa na sua. Sentia o calor dele pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Não sabia o que havia acontecido para que estivesse ali, em seus braços, como se fosse a primeira vez. Em silêncio, ele agradecia por isso.

A voz se fez silenciosa quando as palavras sussurradas chegaram até seu ouvido:

“Eu amo você, Hyunnie.” Baekhyun fechou os olhos, apenas aproveitando o que ele havia lhe dito. “Imensamente. Você não imagina o quanto. Eu tento sair e ficar fora, porque eu sei que não é fácil pra você… não deve ser fácil pra você olhar pra mim. Eu sei que você sente isso, não sou idiota. E por mais que eu ache que talvez você fique melhor sem mim, eu não tenho forças no meu coração pra ir embora. Eu não consigo. Eu não quero.” Baekhyun apenas chorava com as suas palavras.

Não podia negar ou concordar, porque ele mesmo não sabia o que sentia pelo seu marido. Porque, naquele momento, e já fazia um bom tempo que estava sendo assim, Baekhyun apenas não sentia nada.

Nada perto de felicidade, nada perto da paixão que lhe queimava no peito, nada perto desse calor todo que sempre os resumiu.

“Não vou conseguir me afastar… pelo menos não agora que você precisa de alguém. Se depois você decidir que ainda não me quer mais, então eu… eu vou embora.” O loiro se afastou, olhando pra ele.

“Porque está me dizendo isso tão de repente? Eu não… não entendo.” Kyungsoo segurou suas mãos, acariciando devagar as costas da palma com o polegar. Os olhos nunca desviando para outro ponto.

“Porque eu estava errado, Baek.” O apelido não lhe passou despercebido. Era a primeira vez em muito tempo que ouvia a pequena sílaba sair dos seus lábios, parando diretamente no coração. “Eu agi da maneira que achei que seria melhor pra você: sem ter que me ver, sem ter que ficar perto de mim… porque eu sei que te traz lembranças. Lembranças que você quer muito bem esquecer.” Não sabia porque havia ficado surpreso com isso, é claro que ele ia perceber. Baekhyun não era bom em disfarçar sentimentos. Seu marido provavelmente havia visto seus olhares, sentido o que seu coração sentia. Sim, não era fácil estarem juntos, mas parecia pior ainda separados. O dilema era cruel o suficiente para lhe causar pensamentos sobre isso. Pensamentos que deveriam ser abolidos de sua mente.

“Pensei que se eu fosse embora, você se livraria do peso… mas não posso fazer isso.” Ele suspirou “Você precisa de alguém que te compreenda, agora. E eu vou me esforçar pra fazer isso por você.” O loiro apenas lhe encarou com depois daquilo.

Deveria pedir desculpas ali. Sabia que era o que ele queria ouvir. Sabia que suas palavras poderiam estar lhe assombrando por todo esse tempo, como os próprios fantasmas que Byun tinha que carregar sozinho. Depois daquele dia nada havia sido igual para os dois.

“Soo…” Falou baixinho, tentando começar a falar seus pensamentos quando foi interrompido.

“Eu cometi esse erro, Baek… mas não vou deixar que aconteça novamente.” Baekhyun olhou pra ele já entendendo o que havia desencadeado tudo aquilo.

Suspirou fundo, se preparando para a provável briga que iria se seguir.

“Você conversou com ele sobre isso?” Não precisou falar quem era, Kyungsoo sabia que estavam falando de Junmyeon. Seu terapeuta.

“Sim, eu o fiz.” O loiro não disse nada, apenas desviou o olhar até o jantar que provavelmente já estava frio. Como ele mesmo se sentia.

Já esperava que ele iria fazer isso, cedo ou tarde. Baekhyun apenas não sabia o que dizer. Não fazia aquilo de propósito. Para ele era realmente difícil não ficar ali o dia inteiro. Seu corpo parecia refém da própria mente e ele não sabia lidar com aquilo.

Kyungsoo parecia ter percebido o seu desconforto, pois se aproximou com os olhos trancados em si.

“Baekhyun…” Chamou baixinho. “Fiz isso porque me preocupo com você.”

“O que ele te disse?”

“Me perguntou porque você havia sumido. Ele estava preocupado com você… achou que tínhamos mudado de médico sem lhe consultar.” Bem, isso era em parte verdade. Tinha mudado de um médico,  para médico nenhum. Não que sentisse orgulho daquilo, no entanto. “Eu disse que não fazia ideia disso, então ele… ele me alertou e eu fiquei… eu achei que poderia enlouquecer, Baek.” Já imaginava o que Junmyeon poderia ter lhe falado.

Seu caso era perigoso. Se não fosse tratado, podia evoluir para uma doença psicológica bem grave ou depressão profunda. Tendências ao suicídio só seria um bônus no qual ele já tinha medo o suficiente de falar ou pensar sobre.

Isso deve ter assustado o inferno de Kyungsoo. Ele não passaria por outra perda significativa sem desabar. Seria crueldade demais, tenebroso demais para lidar.

Mesmo que já tivesse uma boa ideia do discurso que o Doutor havia feito, precisava tirar suas próprias conclusões sobre o assunto.

“Ele lhe alertou sobre o que?” Kyungsoo hesitou, um pouco nervoso.

Parecia até ter medo de falar sobre aquilo em voz alta. Como se pudesse virar realidade.

“Seu caso… luto crônico. Ele disse que desencadeou a depressão, e tem medo do que isso pode lhe acontecer. Eu também tenho, Baek.” O que poderia acontecer… ambos já sabiam bem o que era.

O silêncio se instaurou pela sala. O clima já estava um pouco pesado, e aquilo fazia com que a imaginação fluísse. Alguma hora, Baekhyun teria que tomar uma decisão sobre si mesmo. Não podia continuar sendo essa casca. Uma pessoa sem direção.

Não pensava naquela palavra que ambos resolveram não verbalizar. Achava que seria mais justo uma troca, mas sabia que o universo não funcionava daquela maneira. Não se podia ir no lugar de alguém.

“Ele disse… o que tenho que fazer?” Tentou buscar por alguma direção que lhe ajudasse naquele momento. Esperava que as palavras do médico pudessem ser sua luz no fim do túnel.

“Nós temos.” Ele lhe corrigiu. “Deveríamos nos unir mais, esquecer as desavenças por enquanto.” Isso fez o loiro hesitar.

“Você quer isso?” Kyungsoo, no entanto, respondeu-lhe na mesma hora:

“Eu quero você.” Sussurrou baixinho.

“Só você. Aqui comigo, ou onde você quiser. Contanto que esteja bem e feliz.” Byun ficou surpreso.

Aquilo era um pouco mais do que esperava. Seu marido ainda lhe prestigiava, mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

“Ainda sou eu aqui, Soo. Não posso mudar isso. No momento eu sou essa pessoa.”

“Baekhyun…” Ele estava apelando.

Sabia que haviam lidado com a situação de maneiras diferentes. Kyungsoo poderia  estar com luto tardio, ou simplesmente havia criado um mecanismo de defesa para não desabar. O cérebro tinha esse poder.

Baekhyun havia se entregado de corpo e alma para a dor. A perda era tudo o que ele via, tudo o que enxergava. Sua não aceitação da tragédia tornava difícil para todos, não apenas seu marido.

Então era de se esperar que ele não compreendesse direito o que estava acontecendo ali, dentro do seu coração.

“Eu não sei o que você espera de mim.” O loiro suspirou, tentando se explicar. “Eu tenho depressão, não consigo controlar. Eu não fico aqui porque eu quero, eu fico porque não sei como não ficar. É como uma maldita prisão sem fim!” Kyungsoo parou, olhando pra ele. “Eu não vou na terapia porque eu estou me negligenciando, Kyungsoo. Eu nem ao menos consigo me sentir vivo mais. Eu não sei como olhar para o mundo sem me sentir vazio, não sei como sentir amor pelas coisas, ou alegria. Não tenho forças para fazer as coisas que até mesmo amava fazer, como estar com você. Dentro de você. Nem mesmo isso consegue me trazer paz. Eu sinto falta de mim mesmo a todo momento, enquanto eu ainda estou aqui.” Seu discurso era o mais longo que havia trocado com ele em vários meses.

Nunca havia se aberto tanto para alguém antes. Eram palavras que só rondavam os seus pensamentos. Mas agora haviam saído de si, não lhes pertenciam mais. Tomaram outro significado no mesmo momento em que saíram de seus lábios.

“Me desculpe. Eu não estou tentando colocar a culpa em você ou nada disso. É só… eu penso que eu falhei com você.” Isso fez o loiro hesitar novamente.

“Nós dois falhamos, Kyungsoo. Não só com nós mesmo.”

“Eu sei.” Kyungsoo aproximou a mão da sua, entrelaçando os dedos “Me desculpe.” Byun sentia seu calor abraçar a palma como um pequeno cobertor.

Era reconfortante. Demasiadamente reconfortante senti-lo tão perto de si. Sentira tanta falta disso que lhe doía o peito.

“Não tenho o porquê de te desculpar.” Falou baixinho, tentando confortá-lo.

“Tem sim… eu vou dar um jeito. Vou conseguir passar mais tempo com você.” Baekhyun negou com um aceno.

Aquilo não seria possível. Alguém tinha que ganhar dinheiro. Seu trabalho não lhe garantia muita coisa, era difícil ter encomenda todos os meses. Até que se curasse teria que viver de trabalhos que pudesse fazer em casa. Não podia arrastá-lo para isso também.

“Você tem que trabalhar.”

“Posso mudar de emprego, não é nada demais.” Acontece que era.

A cozinha era a sua terapia. Se tirasse isso dele, Baekhyun tinha medo que seu marido pudesse se tornar uma versão de si mesmo. Não iria admitir que isso acontecesse.

“Não tem que fazer isso. Eu… peço ajuda da minha irmã.” Estava mentindo. Não iria procurar por ajuda de uma mulher grávida, sua irmã tinha mais problemas para resolver que ele mesmo.

Claro que Kyungsoo percebeu, mas fingiu que não. Ele fingiu, pois provavelmente já tinha decidido o que fazer há muito tempo. Até mesmo antes de tratar esse assunto com ele naquela noite.

“Tudo bem.” Kyungsoo se levantou do sofá, tomando seu jantar intocado nas próprias mãos. “Vou esquentar pra você. Está parado aqui faz um tempo, deve estar frio.” Baekhyun concordou com um acenou, sem dizer nada.

Seu marido ainda olhava para ele como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa. Separou os lábios, passando a língua sobre eles. Era um ato nervoso que ele fazia e nem ao menos se dava conta.

“Você… sabe que pode falar comigo, não sabe?” O outro lhe encarou de volta, sem saber direito o que responder.

“Não é a mesma coisa, Kyungsoo. Não podemos nos curar sozinhos.”

“Sei disso, Baekhyun. Eu digo… outras coisas. Qualquer pensamento que tiver e não gostar… pode falar comigo. A hora que for.” Sua voz falhou um pouco, amolecendo o coração do loiro.

Baekhyun se levantou, ficando em pé na sua frente. Colocou os braços em volta do seu pescoço, abraçando-lhe pela primeira vez desde muito tempo. Seu marido lhe retribuiu no mesmo momento, com desespero. Parecia louco de preocupação.

“Junmyeon não devia ter dito essas coisas pra você. Eu estou bem, Soo. Estou aqui.”

“Ele só estava me alertando.”

“É… mas ele deveria ser mais cuidadoso.” O moreno ainda lhe abraçava, acariciando seus cabelos com a ponta dos dedos. Era engraçado porque era um hábito que mais acalmava Kyungsoo do que ele mesmo. Podia senti-lo mais relaxado nos seus braços.

“Eu… voltei pra casa no mesmo momento. Não consegui digerir muito bem as informações, mas… Baek…” Dessa vez ele se afastou para olhá-lo. “Você não pode ficar sem terapia. Promete pra mim que vamos voltar a fazer? Não posso te ver definhar desse jeito.”

“Eu vou. Prometo.” Kyungsoo concordou, voltando a abraçá-lo.

O loiro riu com aquilo. Provavelmente não iriam sair dali tão cedo. Seu marido costumava de se aproveitar com situações como aquelas. Então, era claro que iria se aproveitar ao máximo do contato repentino que Byun mesmo havia iniciado.

“Tenho que jantar ainda… vamos pra cozinha antes que fique mais tarde.” Kyungsoo sorriu pequeno, ainda grudado em si.

“Só mais um pouquinho.” Baekhyun queria rir pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Genuinamente. Sem nenhuma cobrança ou fingimento.

Seu coração se alegrou com aquilo, mesmo que ainda tentava esconder um sorriso pela empolgação.

O moreno, notando aquilo, sorriu largo. Passou o polegar pelo lábio inferior, desgrudando dos dentes de cima.

“15 anos se passaram e você ainda esconde sorrisos de mim desde o dia em que te conheci.” O loiro riu baixo, descompassado.

“Você também ainda usa as mesmas roupas do time.” Estava apontado para o conjunto de rugby que nunca morreu no seu guarda roupa. Não que fosse julgar, ele parecia sexy nele.

“Eu sou descolado, babe. Não pode negar isso.”

“Presunçoso.” Baekhyun lhe corrigiu, fazendo-o sorrir.

“O presunçoso aqui é quem vai te fazer o jantar.”

“Então eu retiro o que disse.” Ambos se olharam como se aquilo fosse um absurdo.

Ou mágica.

Talvez fosse mesmo mágica. Toda aquela situação. Ou talvez no meio do caos realmente poderia surgir uma única flor. Dessa vez, e pela primeira vez, totalmente desnuda de espinhos.

Baekhyun só esperava, no fundo de seu coração, que esse encanto não se acabasse à meia noite como na maioria dos contos de fadas.


	6. Freude

**Freude**  ( _s. alemão_ ): 1. um sentimento de grande prazer e alegria. 2. felicidade, entusiasmo, alegria.

  
  


2003

  
  


Aquilo não iria dar certo.

O pôster estava totalmente torto. A xícara escura demais por ter sido colocado em um canto escuro da cafeteria. Jongdae não tinha mesmo o menor senso de decoração.

“As vezes eu acho que ele simplesmente nasceu com um bloqueio para arte. Não é possível que nada aqui combine.” Baekhyun riu, olhando para o amigo. Ainda era de tarde, o que fazia o Sol bater nas janelas refletindo por todo o lugar.

Até que não estava tão mal. Apenas não tinham muita luz naquele ponto específico. Justo o único ponto no qual tinha algum espaço para colocar o pôster que haviam encomendado.

“Minseok… você não pode esperar que as pessoas se importem com design como você.” O baixinho deu de ombros, sugando o milkshake pelo canudo com força.

Ele era meio viciado na bebida da cafeteria. Jongdae talvez teria se aproveitado daquilo para conquistá-lo —  o que havia funcionado totalmente.

“Bem, ele deveria. É meu namorado.” Baekhyun riu alto com aquela afirmação.

Era muito a cara dele querer que todos fossem extremamente ligados nas coisas que ele gostava. Minseok gostava de dividir suas paixões com as pessoas, e Jongdae era o primeiro da lista nesse assunto.

Baekhyun olhou para o pôster novamente, tentando por uma última vez deixá-lo com o mínimo de decência.

“Isso não é desculpa. Já tive namorados que praticam esporte, mesmo assim, sempre fui sedentário.” Minseok olhou pra ele sarcasticamente.

“Você quer dizer que  _tem_  um namorado que pratica esporte. Esqueceu do cara da atlética?” Lá vinha ele com aquela história novamente. Baekhyun tentou não demonstrar tanto o seu nervosismo com o termo de compromisso.

“Aigoo… ele não é meu namorado.” Minseok bufou.

“Ele literalmente te segue pra todos os lados, vive gritando seu nome por aí quando te vê. E você ainda diz que ele não é seu namorado.” O moreno sorriu com a lembrança.

Kyungsoo tinha mesmo a mania de gritar por ele pela universidade. Era a coisa mais vergonhosa, ao mesmo tempo que Byun até gostava de sua empolgação. Não podia mentir.

Também eram bem fofos os sorrisos que o rapaz lhe dirigia quando Baekhyun não estava olhando. Quando voltava o olhar pra ele, Do apenas lhe soprava um beijo de brincadeira. Totalmente na cara de pau. Aquilo fazia coisas com o coração de Baekhyun de uma maneira que Kyungsoo não devia imaginar.

“Ele não é meu namorado, Minseok.” Até porque nem sequer tinham se beijado ainda. Pois é. Baekhyun poderia ser bem lerdo de vez em quando.

“Você não dá aulas pra ele ou algo assim?”

“Pois é… está sendo bem legal.” Era uma boa maneira deles se conhecerem melhor, e estavam até aproveitando. Byun havia conseguido passar na prova e agora só aproveitava o estudo acumulado. Então era proveitoso para ambos que tivessem aulas juntos. O rapaz até mesmo estava indo melhor nos seus próprios estudos.

“Aposto que está sendo bem legal, sim.” Baekhyun riu de leve.

O tom que ele usou não era muito convidativo. Tinha um fundo de ciúmes, como se estivesse ficando de escanteio. Desconfiava que ele se sentia desse jeito agora que era difícil para Byun parar em casa com todo o trabalho e faculdade no caminho (e Do Kyungsoo também).

“Você está com ciúmes porque arrumei um novo amigo? É isso?” O baixinho cruzou os braços, acusativo. Odiava ser chamado de ciumento, mesmo que não passava de uma verdade.

Minseok era extremamente ciumento. Não teve muitos amigos quando criança, então era possessivo com qualquer pessoa que lhe fosse próximo. Principalmente o namorado. Mas estava tentando melhorar com isso — pelo menos Baekhyun via que sim.

“Eu estaria, se no caso ele fosse seu amigo. Quando nós dois sabemos que ele não é.” O pequeno sorriso que ele deu dizia que não se importava tanto assim, e estava mesmo era disposto a lhe irritar.

Byun lhe deu um tapa com a constatação.

“Idiota. Cansei de você, preciso trabalhar.” Baekhyun foi até a cozinha, deixando-o para trás. Levava alguns copos vazios que pegava pela caminho, já que era a sua função ser garçom do estabelecimento. Melhor cargo que Jongdae pode lhe arrumar. Não era um turno tão pesado de se fazer, tinha apenas que atender as pessoas, ir e voltar da cozinha para recolher as louças. Sem muito trabalho, e ainda aproveitava para ganhar uma gorjeta a mais dos idiotas que tentavam lhe cantar. Era perfeito.

Já estava quase atravessando as portas quando de repente sentiu um abraço enlaçando a sua cintura. O moreno se assustou, olhando para trás com surpresa.

Kyungsoo estava tão perto de si que conseguia sentir seu perfume nas narinas.

“O que está fazendo?” Sussurrou confuso.

“Te cumprimentando.” O sorriso que ele tinha estampado no rosto era o mesmo de sempre. O maldito espertinho!

Baekhyun tentava muito dificilmente carregar as bandejas nos braços, enquanto as mãos do moreno ainda permaneciam em sua cintura.

“Isso não é um cumprimento, Kyungsoo.” Byun se desvencilhou, procurando pela cafeteira para ver se havia alguém lhes observando. Bem, alguém além de Minseok, que parecia bem enojado de longe.

“É como os esquimós dizem Oi” Baekhyun não pode deixar de sorrir.

“Idiota! Eles não dizem ‘Oi’ assim.”

“Tem razão… eles dizem ‘Oi’ assim:” O menor se aproximou, segurando sua face para si. O nariz dele esfregou de um lado pro outro como um cachorrinho… ou um esquimó. Parecia como se tivessem dois anos de idade.

Baekhyun não conteve a risada.

“Você só pode ter enlouquecido.” Kyungsoo sorriu largo.

“Não enlouqueci, Byun. Só quero saber porque não respondeu minhas mensagens.” Não era tão fácil checar todos os torpedos que recebia. Principalmente porque Kyungsoo parecia uma máquina lhe mandado mensagens todas as horas. Não tinha tanto tempo livre daquele jeito.

“Eu estive ocupado demais. Mal peguei no celular.” O outro concordou, se aproximando dele calculadamente.

“Eu deveria ter ido até seu dormitório, então.” Ah, nem morto.

Baekhyun sorriu com o que ele estava insinuando. Se fosse ao seu dormitório novamente teriam problemas. Sabia que o garoto não ia poupar seus jogos de sedução pra cima dele.

“Não, eu prometo que tento lê-las assim que sair daqui.”

“Não precisa mais. Estou aqui.” Kyungsoo deu de ombros.

“Não, você tem que ir embora. Não posso ficar de papo com você agora, estou no serviço.” O moreno sorriu, retirando a bandeja de suas mãos e seguindo até a cozinha.

“Então eu te ajudo.”

“Kyungsoo!” Não adiantou lhe gritar, pois ele já estava dentro da cozinha da cafeteria.

Baekhyun olhou para trás procurando alguém que possa ter visto, mas apenas percebeu Minseok gargalhando na mesa que havia reservado. Era como um pesadelo. Esperava muito que não fosse demitido por isso.

Suspirou fundo antes de encarar todo mundo na cozinha. Fazia menos de uma semana que o rapaz havia aparecido na sua vida e já tinha virado tudo de cabeça pra baixo, só podia ser algum tipo de provação mesmo.

Kyungsoo estava conversando com Jongdae no outro canto da cozinha, todo sorrisos pro lado dele. Parecia jogar seu charme para qualquer um que passasse pelo seu caminho. Sem dó ou piedade.

Infelizmente, até assim ele parecia bonito. A regata larga envolvia perfeitamente o torso esculpido por músculos. Baekhyun era tão atraído por ele que não podia ser normal. Até os malditos sorrisos debochados lhe deixavam fora de si.

Byun bufou, antes de se aproximar dos dois na bancada principal. Kyungsoo parecia bem animado escutando o que quer que Jongdae estivesse lhe dizendo.

“Então quer dizer que ainda tem uma vaga?” A voz grossa dele encontrou seus ouvidos quando estava mais perto. Não podia estar ouvindo direito. Ele estava mesmo perguntando aquilo? Por uma vaga na cafeteria?

“Sim. Preciso de mais um garçom, se tiver interesse…” Jongdae deu de ombros como se não fizesse muita questão. Mas Baekhyun fazia! O que ele estava pensando?

Cruzou os braços pronto para defender a própria posição.

“Eu-”

“Ele não tem interesse.” Baekhyun lhe interrompeu, irritado. Uma coisa era segui-lo por aí na faculdade grudado no seu pé, outra era invadir seu espaço de trabalho. Aquilo não ia acontecer.

Kyungsoo sorriu.

“Baek… você voltou?” A maneira como ele disse era extremamente irritante. Como se já soubesse que ele ia tomar aquela atitude. Baekhyun odiava pessoas que lhe liam com tanta facilidade assim, mas pro moreno já estava sendo fácil demais adivinhar as suas atitudes.

“Como assim eu voltei? Eu trabalho aqui!” Pontuou, irritado com aquilo tudo.

“Eu sei.” O moreno se aproximou, puxando-o pela cintura para si.

Isso era a coisa bem diferente que ainda lhe deixava bem fora de órbita. Byun não tinha costume de tanto contato assim. Toda hora Kyungsoo agia daquela maneira: parecia grudar o corpo no seu toda vez que o encontrava. Não tinha descanso.

“Não estava perguntando por mim, também. Meu amigo precisa de um emprego.” Amigo? A face de Baekhyun escureceu no mesmo momento.

De quem ele estava falando?

“Quem?” Kyungsoo sorriu largo pra ele. Tão largo que o coração parecia gigante na sua boca, deixando Byun mais irritado ainda. Odiava que ele fosse tão espertinho.

Bem, não odiava, odiava… apenas não gostava de ser exposto ao ridículo como estava agora.

O moreno cruzou os braços olhando pra ele como se estivesse se divertindo muito.

“Chanyeol.”

“E quem é esse?” Kyungsoo riu alto com a cabeça pra trás.

“Isso é ciúmes, Baek?”

“Não seja ridículo. Só quero saber quem é.” Jongdae agora estava rindo como se também tivesse entendido tudo. Será o possível que todos estavam contra ele ali?

“Pode saber quem é, se fizer um acordo comigo.” Ah, a expressão espertinha novamente. Ele com certeza estava esperando por isso, talvez até mesmo já havia vindo ali pensando em uma maneira de persuadi-lo a fazer alguma coisa.

“Ah, lá vem você de novo.” Kyungsoo riu, se afastando da bancada que estava encostado. Estava com os olhos trancados em si, indo em sua direção.

“Estou me retirando.” Jongdae disse, com as mãos pra cima como se rendesse. Provavelmente já tinha sua própria imagem do que aquilo iria virar. Do Kyungsoo não era do tipo que deixava as coisas pra depois.

“Eu falo pro Chan vir aqui depois.” O loiro lhe ofereceu um polegar positivo, antes de sair da cozinha para atender o resto dos clientes.

Baekhyun estava novamente tentando esconder um sorriso. Era horrível como caía no charme dele tão fácil assim. Sentia-se como se fosse uma mosca, e Kyungsoo a planta carnívora prestes a lhe devorar.

“Baek… você quer me ouvir?” Byun deu de ombros, mas ainda tinha um pequeno sorriso na cara.

“Você veio aqui só pra isso, não é mesmo?” O rapaz sorriu, levando a mão até sua face. Sentia os dedos dele lhe acariciarem como se fossem uma pluma.

“Isso o que?”

“Me convencer do que quer que esteja pensando nessa cabeça maliciosa.” O moreno riu baixo, sedutor.

“Eu falo com você depois do seu turno, babe.” Byun arregalou os olhos em surpresa.

“Do que me chamou?” Ele apenas lhe deu uma piscadela em resposta.

Baekhyun riu desviando o olhar.

Aquele cara ia acabar com a sua sanidade. Não poderia mais ficar um segundo do seu lado sem que o coração disparasse por ele.

Kyungsoo ergueu seu queixo, como se quisesse sua atenção.

“Baek…” Baekhyun olhava pra ele, esperando pelo o que quer que ele fosse falar.

“Hm…?”

“Vou indo agora. Você me encontra aqui depois que sair?” Byun concordou com um aceno. “Até mais, então.” Disse, antes de selar os lábios contra os seus.

Ficou tão surpreso com a sua ação que nem ao menos reagiu. O beijo demorou por cerca de 4 segundos antes dele se afastar e sorrir para a cara de tacho que Baekhyun estava fazendo.

“Isso é como os russos dizem adeus.” Ele sussurrou baixinho, com uma risada pequena.

“Como é que sabe disso?” Kyungsoo deu de ombros.

“Apenas adivinho que seja assim.” Baekhyun riu em resposta.

“Você é louco, tenho certeza disso.” O moreno sorriu, afastando-se dele pela primeira vez desde quando havia pisado na cafeteria.

Já estava saindo pela porta quando se virou para lhe gritar:

“Não vá sentir minha falta, hein Byun?” Baekhyun sorriu. O maldito dizia isso toda vez que se afastavam. Podia ser um idiota, mas aquilo era bem reconfortante de se ouvir, adorava seu jeito brincalhão de ser.

“Não mesmo.” O sorriso debochado foi a última coisa que viu depois que ele deixou o estabelecimento.

Ah, o que ele ia fazer consigo mesmo? Era claro que já estavam envolvidos. Até demais. O pequeno surto de ciúmes que teve agora pouco provava que seu coração estava totalmente amarrado no do moreno. Não seria possível que aquele rapaz maluco que roubou seu lugar na cafeteria fosse a pessoa quem ele mais ansiava para ver todos os dias. Porque sim, sempre ficava ansioso para vê-lo. Tanto entre as aulas, como as tardes na biblioteca. Qualquer mensagem que ele lhe mandava fazia seu coração acelerar. Parecia que tinha quinze anos novamente com seu primeiro namoradinho. Era ridículo. Baekhyun se sentia ridículo.

Suspirou enquanto continuava servindo e recolhendo louças pela cafeteria. Não faltava muito para fechar, mas era tempo o suficiente para o moreno pensar em como ele iria lidar com o futuro daquilo. Uma parte sua temia que acabasse junto com a faculdade, porque era assim que acontecia. Todos os romances juvenis nunca iam pra frente, salvo raras exceções. Então porque eles seriam diferente?

A não ser que… seria possível mesmo? Que fossem destinados a ficar juntos? Por pura sorte ou por alguma lenda tipo akai ito? Como é que ele ia saber, no entanto? Não tinha a mínima idéia de como e porque se darem tão bem em tão pouco tempo.

Baekhyun jurava que havia lhe conhecido há muito tempo. Não entendia de onde havia vindo aquela conexão, parecia mesmo algo como química. Que vinha do seu sangue ou sei lá. Será que era possível?

Voltando a realidade, percebeu que faltava pouco para o seu turno acabar, então apenas fez o que tinha acumulado durante todo o período que ficou vagando em pensamentos. Se fosse demitido por ser um bobo no amor, então que fosse.

Ah, não. Que ideia era aquela?

O moreno suspirou, deixando o avental da cafeteria na cozinha junto ao resto do pessoal. No salão, podia ver que seu amigo Jongdae já estava muito bem acompanhado do namorado, enquanto Kyungsoo não estava em nenhum lugar a ser visto. Será que estava lhe esperando do lado de fora do local?

“Baek! Você já vai?” Minseok lhe gritou do outro lado, encostado no namorado. Os dois realmente eram bonitos juntos. Pareciam se completar de alguma forma.

Baekhyun sorriu pra eles.

“Estou procurando pelo Soo. Ele sumiu…”

“Acho que está te esperando no carro.” Os olhos do moreno se arregalaram em surpresa.

“O que?”

“É… aquele carro vermelho ali? Vi ele entrar lá dentro.” Que diabos?

“Vou ver então. Obriga-...” Minseok nem ao menos havia ouvido seu agradecimento, já se grudando nos lábios do seu amigo como um sanguessuga. Jurava que os dois conseguiam ser pior que um casal recém casado às vezes.

Baekhyun suspirou, saindo da cafeteira até o estacionamento. O lugar estava meio deserto por já estar no fim do turno, e já não haviam tantos carros estacionados ali. Apenas dois deles eram vermelhos, e apenas um estava ligado. O moreno se dirigiu até ele com convicção, até o porta do passageiro se abrir sozinha. Baekhyun quis rir. O que era aquilo?

Entrou no carro sem falar nada, apenas olhando pra Kyungsoo no banco do motorista. Ele estava sorrindo com a mesma presunção de sempre.

“Vou te levar pra casa.”

“Eu moro a quatro quarteirões daqui, Kyungsoo.” 

“Não tem problema, babe.”

“Você podia ir andando comigo. Pensei que fosse atleta?” O rapaz riu arrastado, olhando para si. Ele parecia feliz, como se estivesse esperando por isso o dia todo. Talvez estivesse mesmo.

“Não ia perder a oportunidade de te mostrar o meu carro.” Kyungsoo piscou um olho, falsamente lhe seduzindo.

“Aigoo…” O moreno riu baixo. Ele era mesmo muito idiota.

“Segura firme, babe.” O rapaz ligou o carro, fazendo o barulho com o motor acelerado. Saíram dirigindo pelas ruas como um casal saindo de um encontro. Baekhyun não podia negar que seu coração acelerava com a ideia de isso um dia acontecer. Apesar de já ter uma certa convivência com ele, nunca haviam saído. Muito menos se aberto para esse tipo de relação.

“Quero te convidar para uma festa.” A voz grossa falou de repente, tomando atenção de Baekhyun.

“Festa?”

“Sim. Festa.”

“Que festa?”

“Da atlética.” Baekhyun negou com a cabeça.

“Não vou em festas universitárias”

“Por que não?”

“Não acho divertido.”

“Vai ser divertido. Eu vou estar lá.” Baekhyun riu com a certeza que havia na sua voz. Do Kyungsoo era mesmo uma pessoa diferente. Fazia de tudo para jogar seu charme e conquistar as pessoas para si. Era difícil de resistir.

“Você tem uma autoestima duvidosa.” O rapaz sorriu largo.

“Se eu prometer fazer com que seja a sua lembrança mais divertida. E aí você vem?”

“Não vou nesse tipo de festa, Kyungsoo. Não é nada pessoal.”

“Vou ter que pensar em outra coisa então, Baek. Você não me deixa com opções.” O moreno riu.

“Como assim?”

“Você verá.” Baekhyun escondeu um sorriso, virando pra janela do carro.

Estava ansioso pra ver o que a mente dele iria pensar dessa vez, ao mesmo tempo que tinha um certo medo da loucura ser grande. Do Kyungsoo não era do tipo que poupava esforços em seus jogos de conquista.

“Estou vendo você esconder sorrisos de mim novamente, acho que precisamos estabelecer um acordo sobre isso?” Baekhyun voltou a olhar para ele, notando o sorriso característico no rosto.

Já estavam quase chegando na rua do dormitório. O carro estava parando devagar em frente a calçada. Byun já podia ver a escada gigante e a familiar porta de madeira do outro lado do vidro.

Kyungsoo não dizia nada, mas ainda tinha os olhos trancados em si. Eram um tom de chocolate bem mais claros que os seus. Tão bonito quanto podia ser.

“O que quer dizer, Do Kyungsoo?” Perguntou provocativo.

“Que quero ver quando sorri, Baek. Você fica lindo desse jeito.” Baekhyun sorriu genuinamente dessa vez.

“Digo o mesmo.” O rapaz sorriu em resposta “Você vem aqui amanhã?” 

Kyungsoo se fingiu pensativo, com o dedo no queixo e tudo mais. A pose parecia tão exagerada que era engraçado. Parecia fazer tudo para lhe provocar.

“Não sei Baek… tenho uma coisa em mente.” Byun ergueu uma sobrancelha em curiosidade.

“Algo perigoso?” O rapaz deu de ombros.

“Talvez sim.” Baekhyun sorriu, abrindo a porta para sair.

“Vou aguardar ansiosamente então.” Disse, antes de se posicionar para fora do carro. Mas mesmo antes do pé tocar no chão, sentiu o agarro no pulso que o fez virar para o moreno.

“Não tão rápido.” Kyungsoo lhe puxou, deixando mais um beijo sob seus lábios. Achou que seria breve como o outro, mas ele continuou com os selares. Era um pouco mais demorado, mas não aprofundou. Parecia saber exatamente o que fazer para lhe deixar querendo mais.

Se afastou com um sorriso debochado na cara, como sempre exibia pra ele.

“Ah… agora sim, babe.” Byun tinha os olhos fechados e um pequeno sorriso na cara. Nunca havia sentido nada como isso antes. Parecia tão doce. Como adolescentes novamente.

“Idiota.” Foi o que disse antes de sair dali de vez. Assim que atravessou a calçada até as escadas, percebeu que ele não havia ido embora ainda. Estava no carro lhe olhando com o mesma cara boba. Baekhyun sentia que seu coração poderia explodir apenas de olha-lo.

O rapaz acenou do carro, fazendo-o acenar de volta. Byun entrou no dormitório ainda sentindo o toque dos lábios onde ele havia deixado seus pequenos beijos. Não podia acreditar que estava tão caído por alguém assim.

Seria possível que agora não teria mais como voltar atrás?

Do Kyungsoo tinha tomado conta do seu destino.


	7. Schrecken

**Schrecken**  ( _s. alemão_ ): 1. uma coisa horripilante. 2. horror, tenebroso, assustador.

  
  


2018

  
  


_Estava dentro do carro novamente, preso pelo cinto de segurança debaixo d'água, se contorcendo e remexendo para tentar escapar antes que ficasse sem ar. Mas parecia que todo o esforço do mundo não lhe ajudava a se livrar daquilo. O cinto estava completamente emperrado._

_O carro completamente submerso, fazia uma pressão tão grande nos seus pulmões que ficava difícil de respirar. Parecia que os brônquios lutavam contra a própria pele para se livrar da água que o prendia no fundo do oceano._

_Não sabia como iria sair dali. Mas sua preocupação com os outros dois passageiros do carro era o que fazia ganhar forças para lutar._

_Baekhyun olhou para o lado preocupado que seu marido pudesse estar morto. Esforçou a própria visão para tentar localizá-lo, quando percebeu que ele nem ao menos estava ali. O loiro estava sozinho. Apenas ele e a morte se aproximando cada vez mais._

_Tentou mais uma vez destravar o bendito cinto quando ouviu um choro. Alto e estridente que fez seu coração apertar. Conhecia aquele choro como ninguém, porque aquele choro era o qual havia convivido pelos últimos três anos._

_Jongin._

_Jongin estava ali._

_Baekhyun tinha que salvá-lo, não podia deixar que sua vida fosse colocada em risco por sua culpa. Seria o fim de si mesmo, também._

_O loiro estava em desespero, forçando o cinto para arrebentar de alguma maneira, apenas colocando toda a sua força no lixo. Não adiantaria. Teria que tentar salvá-lo sacrificando a própria vida._

_Byun virou-se com muita dificuldade, o cinto esmagando boa parte dos seus próprios órgãos para conseguir enxergar a criança. Mas quando colocou os olhos nele, assustou-se._

_Jongin estava completamente diferente._

_Estava ensanguentado, como se tivesse sido atirado de algum lugar. Vidros e sangue estava por toda a pele bronzeada como estilhaços de um ataque explosivo._

_Baekhyun ficou horrorizado._

_O garotinho tinha uma cara de choro para si, como se estivesse em pura dor. Aquilo atingiu seu coração em cheio. Não era possível que ele tinha deixado aquilo acontecer._

_Era a sua culpa._

_Onde estava com a cabeça?_

_Tentou chamar pelo nome dele, mas a voz não saía debaixo d'água. Percebeu que a cada minuto que passava, ele sangrava mais. Jongin estava morrendo bem na sua frente._

_Baekhyun entrou em desespero, fazendo qualquer coisa para se livrar daquele cinto maldito que o impedia de estar com Jongin, mas a escuridão começou a lhe sufocar._

_Sufocava tanto que o pulmão já não tinha ar, assim como sua própria garganta começou a fechar sozinha. Tentava buscar por ar mas parecia que tudo apenas queimava dentro de si._

_Gritou em silêncio quando sentiu a frustração chegar._

_Estava morrendo e não podia fazer nada a respeito disso._

  
  


Baekhyun acordou assustado com a respiração acelerada. Olhava para a escuridão do quarto procurando alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que lhe fizesse ter uma prova de que estava acordado e bem. Mas tudo estava completamente escuro e fazia com que seu estado de pânico aumentasse.

De repente, sentiu uma mão no seu ombro juntamente com a voz grossa familiar lhe chamando:

“Baek?” Virou-se para o lado, procurando por quem lhe chamava.

Reconheceu a quentura familiar, e os olhos brilhantes lhe observando na escuridão. Kyungsoo estava olhando pra ele com a cara amassada pelos lençóis e uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

“Outro pesadelo?” Baekhyun apenas concordou com a cabeça, sem dizer nada. O moreno suspirou, puxando-lhe para si. 

Os braços dele lhe abraçavam e embalavam com o calor que era extremamente reconfortante. Apenas ficar ali acalmava um pouco seu coração.

“Sinto muito, amor.” As mãos dele lhe faziam carícias tão suave que podia até mesmo sentir o coração desacelerando do susto.

“Baek… tente dormir. Eu estou aqui com você.” O loiro concordou novamente sem dizer nada. Estava assustado demais pra dizer qualquer coisa. Assustado demais para até mesmo chorar pela imagem que custava sair da sua cabeça.

Era horrível.

Ele apertou os próprios olhos achando que poderia melhorar, bloqueando todo o sangue e o azul infinito das profundezas do oceano. Sentiu os lábios grossos selarem a sua têmpora, assim como as pontas dos dedos tocarem a sua cintura. Seu marido tentava lhe acalmar, tocando seu corpo para que soubesse onde estava.

Era parte do procedimento.

Estavam totalmente acostumados, Kyungsoo sempre fazia isso. Com a maior destreza, além disso. Era carinhoso e calculista para lhe tocar nos lugares certos; Baekhyun precisava sentir sua presença por inteiro.

Tinha sorte pela paciência do moreno. A recorrência de pesadelos nos primeiros meses foram horríveis, Baekhyun chegou a ficar com medo de não conseguir dormir mais. Cada pesadelo que tinha era pior que outro, e cada vez que a imagem aparecia na sua mente, dava-lhe até mesmo ânsia de vômito. Mesmo que fosse completamente sem sentido o que lhe acontecia: ele nem ao menos poderia ter uma imagem do acidente.

Kyungsoo continuava lhe tocando, com a expressão pensativa. O loiro tinha medo que aquilo pudesse voltar para a mente dele, então pensou em chamar sua atenção, quando a voz grossa de repente se fez presente:

“Vou contar uma história pra você…” Foi apenas um sussurro, mas conseguiu sentir o coração se acalmando.

“Por quê?” Perguntou com curiosidade pra ele.

O moreno voltou o olhar para si:

“Vai te ajudar a voltar dormir.” Baekhyun apenas olhou para ele sem dizer nada. 

Seu marido tinha um olhar doce no rosto que o loiro não via fazia muito tempo. Kyungsoo levou os dedos até o seus fios descoloridos, acariciando com delicadeza. O coração do loiro estava se normalizando do susto, e aquilo ajudava bastante. Às vezes sentia que ele podia ser seu próprio bálsamo. Não fazia ideia da diferença que fazia só por estar ali, segurando seu corpo suado no peito nu, como sempre faziam antes de tudo virar um caos. Baekhyun já estava sentindo o medo ir embora.

A voz do moreno voltou a falar novamente com um sussurro, bem perto do seus ouvidos:

“Era uma vez um cara muito lindo, chamado Baekhyun.” O loiro riu de leve no peito dele, mas não falou nada. Apenas esperou para ver onde aquilo ia dar.

Kyungsoo sorriu pequeno antes de continuar.

“Baekhyun era muito disputado pelos outros moços e moças do reino onde morava. Era difícil para qualquer um chegar perto dele.” O moreno deixou carícias nos fios descoloridos, distraído com a história que contava “Mas então, em um belo dia, tudo mudou. Pois um príncipe de porte atlético surgiu no seu caminho.”

“Príncipe de porte atlético?” Kyungsoo sorriu, colocando dois dedos sob seus lábios.

“Shh… deixe eu terminar.” O loiro fechou os olhos, escondendo um sorriso. Ele era mesmo muito presunçoso. “O príncipe era meio metido a besta, mas isso era apenas o seu charme.” Baekhyun não aguentou, rindo novamente.

“Isso é o que ele acha, certo?”

“Não. Todos do reino concordavam com esse fato.” Sua voz era como se não pudesse haver discussão sobre aquilo. Então Byun se calou, segurando o riso e esperando para que ele continuasse com a história. “Então… um dia o príncipe gostosão foi passear pelo castelo e viu o lindo rapaz Baekhyun cuidando do seu jardim. Como estava um dia de Sol, e boa parte dos raios iluminavam o rapaz de uma maneira única, ele começou a pensar: ‘poxa, mas ele parece com um anjo caído dos céus! Não é possível que seja humano’. Mas ele era humano, sim.” Baekhyun riu baixo.

O moreno estava se esforçando, imitando vozes e tudo mais, apenas para distraí-lo do sonho horrível que tivera. Não conseguia imaginar alguém no mundo que faria algo como isso pra ele. Baekhyun estava extremamente grato.

“Kyungsoo… essa história não faz sentido nenhum.” Resolveu entrar na brincadeira para provocá-lo também. O que fez o sorriso dele aumentar, feliz que sua estratégia estava dando certo.

“É que eu acabei de acordar… mas juro que vai fazer sentido.” Ele lhe puxou para mais perto, deixando um beijo na testa quente do loiro antes de continuar. “Então... pensando muito que gostaria de ver o rapaz mais de perto, o príncipe foi até o jardim procurar por ele.”

“Ele falou com o menino?”

“Sim, ele falou. Primeiro ele disse: ‘oi’.” Baekhyun riu. Era muito de seu feitio agir daquela maneira.

“Só isso?”

“Bem, é que o príncipe ficou muito chocado com Baekhyun. Ele era mais bonito ainda do que pensava. Então ficou um pouco nervoso no começo.” Isso derreteu um pouco seu coração. Imaginava se ele ficou assim também quando o conheceu, nunca tinha perguntado isso pro moreno.

“E o que o Baekhyun disse pra ele?”

“Que ele precisava estudar alemão.” Ele só podia estar de brincadeira. Sua risada foi bem mais alta dessa vez, acompanhada pelo moreno.

“Hey, não ria do rapaz bonitinho.”

“Não consigo acreditar em você… eu conheço essa história.” Ele negou com a cabeça, fingindo seriedade.

“Não, você não conhece. Ela é extremamente nova.” Disse, como se não pudessem haver mais discussões sobre o assunto. “Baekhyun tinha um teste de alemão pra fazer que iria mudar a sua vida, então precisava estudar. Então o príncipe, relaxado que era, o aconselhou para não fazer isso e sair com ele invés disso.”

“E o garoto aceitou?”

“Não. Ele era muito estudioso.” Isso era verdade. Byun sempre tinha sido uma pessoa bem responsável, se esforçando para resistir aos encantos do homem ao seu lado quando era chamado pra sair em época de prova. Do podia ser terrível quando queria.

Kyungsoo voltou com o olhar no seu, explicando o resto da história:

“Então o príncipe pensou em outra coisa: se o garoto bonito aceitasse sair com ele, pagaria uma bruxa para lhe fazer uma poção da sorte poderosa. E aí o garoto finalmente aceitou.”

“Eles saíram?”

“Sim. Foi a melhor saída da vida do príncipe. Tanto, que ele lhe pediu em casamento na mesma noite.” Baekhyun sorriu largo, lembrando de seu segundo encontro oficial com o moreno.

“Esse príncipe é muito precipitado.” Kyungsoo abriu um sorriso grande.

“Não, Baek, você não entendeu? Eles eram alma gêmeas! Não poderiam se separar nunca.” O coração do loiro amoleceu com o comentário.

Kyungsoo parecia o mesmo de antes ali, apesar de saber que isso era impossível. Nenhum deles voltariam a ser as mesmas pessoas, haviam manchas demais no passado. Dores demais a ser levadas em consideração.

Baekhyun ainda olhava para ele com amor quando voltou a falar:

“Você realmente pensa assim?” Sussurrou baixinho.

Kyungsoo levou a mão até a face do outro, puxando o queixo pra cima. Mesmo que fosse escuro, podia lhe ver ali do seu lado. Sentir o calor da pele dele ao lado da sua. Estavam face a face, como sempre ficavam na intimidade do quarto escuro. Baekhyun adorava aquilo, pois era o que lhe fazia se sentir mais vivo, pelo menos por alguns segundos. O coração do loiro estava bem mais calmo do que antes. 

Era como um estado de nirvana.

“Sim.” O moreno sorriu pequeno. “Quando as almas deles se conectaram, não puderam mais se separarem. Era como se fosse natural estarem juntos.”

“Também sinto isso, Soo.” Kyungsoo continuou lhe encarando como se o mundo todo estivesse ali na sua frente.

“É por isso que não posso perder você, babe.” Sussurrou baixinho. “Se eu perder você, me perco também.” A voz dele era um misto de doçura e seriedade que fazia o coração do loiro se apertar. Sabia que não podia garantir nada pra ele.

Baekhyun não fazia ideia se a relação dos dois ainda iria durar. Às vezes, achava que só melhoraria esquecendo que tudo o que tinha perdido um dia existiu. E isso inclui Kyungsoo, mas também incluía apagar da memória os últimos dezessete anos vividos. Era muito tempo para simplesmente esquecer de uma hora pra outra, tinham escrito muita história juntos.

O loiro suspirou, resolvendo confessar seus pensamentos mais profundos:

“Eu mesmo já me sinto meio perdido, se quer saber. Não sei como voltar a ser eu mesmo. Pra mim é… parece muito recente. E dói. Dói muito.” O moreno lhe escutou atentamente, com um pesar no olhar. Doía nele também. Doía também porque doía em si. Parecia que ambos estavam fadados a sentir aquela dor. Muitos falavam que ao tocar na dor, você acaba melhorando. Mas toda vez que Baekhyun a tocava, sentia que podia morrer.

“Eu sei, Baek. Isso vai mudar."

“Você acha?”

“Sim.” Baekhyun concordou com um aceno, já sentindo as lágrimas inundarem os olhos. 

Não aguentava mais aquilo.

Só queria poder sentir algo como antes, uma mera faísca como sentira agora, nos braços do homem que amava.

“Amor… não chore. Por favor.” Os polegares dele enxugaram as suas lágrimas mais uma vez. Kyungsoo já estava se tornando um profissional nisso.

Ele nunca havia hesitado para lhe dar amparo, mesmo o relacionamento estando frio do jeito que estava. Mas Baekhyun sabia que grande parte da distância havia sido causada por si. Pelas palavras horríveis que dissera a ele por muitos meses antes de voltarem a se encarar.

Todos haviam errado de tantas maneiras ali. Era isso o que a dor fazia com as pessoas? Ou as próprias pessoas absorviam à sua crueldade?

“Eu… penso que talvez você precise de mais atenção.” A voz dele lhe despertou dos pensamentos obscuros.

Baekhyun fitou sua face, tentando localizá-lo na escuridão.

“Como assim?” Kyungsoo se posicionou para lhe olhar mais de perto.

“Estou pensando em mudar de turno ou de emprego. Fico o dia todo fora e acho que isso prejudica você. Me desculpe por isso.” Baekhyun achava que aquilo era proposital, que ele ficava fora para não olhar em sua cara. Nunca pensou que era apenas uma coincidência.

Mas isso estava fora de cogitação. Kyungsoo ainda precisava ser o são entre os dois, não podiam ser um casal de quebrados.

“Não pode fazer isso.” Disse com convicção.

“Baekhyun…”

“Eu não quero atrapalhar a sua vida.” O moreno segurou seu rosto novamente, como se tivesse que receber sua atenção completa.

“Não é a  _minha_  vida. É a  _nossa_  vida. Você é meu marido.” Byun continuou lhe olhando sem saber direito como expor aquilo. 

Não era exatamente assim que se sentia. Sentia-se deslocado. Fora da caixa. Sentia que a qualquer momento ele iria simplesmente sumir e deixar tudo aquilo para trás. Sentia que seu marido só poderia viver feliz sem ele, porque era um peso a mais no qual ele deveria se preocupar. E sabia que Kyungsoo tinha pesos demais para carregar.

“Eu sou mesmo?”

“O que?”

“As vezes… eu não faço ideia. Não ajo como um do seu lado.”

“Baek…” Ele estava implorando por algo, mas o loiro interrompeu.

“Eu não quero me tornar um fardo pra você.” Kyungsoo hesitou, surpreso. Talvez ele não fizesse ideia dos sentimentos do loiro, já que não conversavam sobre aquilo quase nunca.

“Você nunca vai ser um fardo pra mim, Baek.” A voz tinha um tom de doçura que aqueceu o coração do outro no mesmo instante. Ele estava se esforçando. Bastante até.

Foi quando Baekhyun percebeu que seu marido estava ao ponto do desespero, Kyungsoo podia não saber de seus pensamentos mas ele os sentia. Sabia tudo o que Baekhyun pensava. Claro que sim, sempre foram extremamente ligados. Do era analítico e sua maior especialidade era Byun Baekhyun.

“Eu amo você, Hyunnie.” Ele reforçou, segurando seu corpo para si novamente. “Eu vou sempre amar você, não duvide disso.” O loiro concordou com um aceno.

“Eu sei…” Baekhyun suspirou antes de prosseguir com a verdade que evitavam dizer em voz alta “Mas o amor foi o que acabou com a gente.” Os olhos do moreno começaram a marejar. Byun podia sentir seus pensamentos falando mais alto.

“Não diga isso, babe. Não é verdade. Não me diga que se arrepende.” Isso era uma confusão no seu coração. Mas resolveu ser sincero:

“Eu não sei, Soo. Talvez ele ainda estivesse vivo.”

“B-baek… e-eu…” Kyungsoo começou a chorar. De verdade dessa vez. Lágrimas grossas e sufocadas desciam pela face como se fossem uma cachoeira interminável.

Era o tipo de choro que só um coração pulverizado conseguia produzir.

Baekhyun se sentiu mal na mesma hora. Não era isso que estava querendo dizer. Ele provavelmente pensou que o loiro estava colocando a culpa em si novamente.

“Me desculpe…” Byun sussurrou baixinho enquanto o outro chorava no seu peito. “Me desculpe, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Não foi a sua culpa. Foi um acidente.” Mas nada parecia adiantar.

O choro dele sacudia os ombros, forte, com espasmos que provavelmente lhe faziam dor ao coração. O loiro deixou que suas próprias lágrimas molhassem seus olhos. Odiava vê-lo daquele jeito. Kyungsoo era um homem de coração grande, apaixonado. Ele nunca teve medo do amor, ao contrário de Baekhyun. Era como se ambos fossem opostos de um mesmo lado.

“Soo… você se lembra… daquela música? A do nosso beijo?” Kyungsoo apenas concordou com um aceno, ainda soluçando forte demais para falar.

“Aquele dia eu me senti tão completo. Foi ali que eu soube que estava apaixonado. Bem no meio do seu abraço. No meio daquela multidão pulando no nosso lado.” Baekhyun sorriu com a lembrança. “Não importa o que for acontecer daqui pra frente, Soo, eu vou sempre proteger você. Farei de tudo pra isso.” O rapaz lhe abraçou mais forte, deixando a camiseta cinza que usava inteira molhada. Mas Baekhyun não estava ligando.

Só estava tentando cumprir com a promessa que acabar de fazer: proteger seu marido. Porque era isso que famílias deveriam fazer.

E já estava cansado de falhar nessa parte.


	8. Liebestoll

2003

  
  


**Liebestoll** (s. v. alemão): 1. apaixonadinho, caidinho, louco de amor.

  
  


Com o Sol que fazia no meio da primavera, era impossível que Baekhyun tivesse algum ânimo de se mover além da cadeira com o ventilador. Estava grudado ali pelo resto da vida, tinha plena consciência disso.

Nem mesmo os resmungos do colega de quarto pareciam incomodar tanto quanto os raios solares que custavam ser bloqueados pela janela de vidro transparente. Tudo ficava quente graças àqueles malandrinhos.

Sua pele transpirava tanto que podia jurar ter perdido uns bons três quilos desde quando o Sol havia aparecido.

“Eu consigo sentir até mesmo a minha pele borbulhando. Como naqueles filmes de terror horríveis.” Minseok estava apenas de cueca, deitado no chão do quarto, desesperado por um fresca assim como qualquer pessoa no raio de dois quilômetros daquele dormitório.

“Eu diria que você está exagerando novamente, mas dessa vez até eu consigo sentir.” O baixinho suspirou do chão.

“Exatamente.”

“Porque é que não temos ventilador mesmo?” Baekhyun questionou, realmente curioso. Era uma coisa que nunca havia pensado antes.

“Porque o maldito do meu namorado levou embora.” O moreno suspirou desanimado.

“Eu odeio o Jongdae.”

“Olha, nessa altura do campeonato, eu também o odeio muito.” Ambos riram por alguns segundos antes de suspirar em conjunto novamente. Aquilo não daria certo. O calor estava matando os dois aos poucos.

A vida do universitário parecia ser programada para o sofrimento, era isso que Baekhyun pensava. Já ia colocar suas frustração em voz alta, quando começou a ouvir. Em alto e bom som, por todo o dormitório.

“Mas que merda é essa?” Minseok se levantou e foi até a janela. Baekhyun o seguiu, mas ainda não conseguia enxergar muita coisa. Até que de repente ele viu.

O moreno simplesmente não podia acreditar.

“O que é isso?” Minseok perguntou de novo, dessa vez com uma ligeira raiva na voz.

A buzina estava tão alta e totalmente sem intervalos. Provavelmente iria chegar nos ouvidos de todos do dormitório. Inclusive, dos próprios supervisores. Não era possível que fosse para ele, era?

“Juro por Deus, Baek, se você não for atender aquele seu amigo maluco em dois segundos, eu estouro a sua cabeça na porta.” Seu colega estava lhe dando um aviso de morte, mas tudo o que Baekhyun podia fazer era sorrir gigante.

Não tinha como não sentir o gelo no estômago. Dessa vez ele havia mesmo se superado.

Correu até a porta, descendo as escadas da frente do dormitório de dois em dois degraus, tamanha era a sua ansiedade de vê-lo. Assim que avistou o carro vermelho antigo parado no meio fio, seu sorriso aumentou.

Kyungsoo estava do lado de fora, em pé, com a porta aberta e a buzina sooando por todos os ares. Seu sorriso característico estava estampado na cara como se fosse o maldito Natal. Os óculos escuros de aviador tampava a visão, mas também fazia ele parecer ridiculamente sexy. A jaqueta de couro preta também ajudava para que sua mera presença mexesse com a sua sanidade.

Ele era bonito.

Ridiculamente bonito.

“O que está fazendo?! Ficou louco?!” Baekhyun gritou por cima da buzina alta.

Alguns vizinhos já saiam de suas respectivas casas, olhando bem feio para os dois parados ali no meio da rua. Byun teria que comprar um ano de desculpas para cada um deles, e era tudo culpa de Do Kyungsoo.

Do Kyungsoo que fazia seu coração acelerar cada vez que o via. Do Kyungsoo que era maluco de pedra, e ainda estava parado ali, buzinando em frente a sua casa na maior cara de pau como se não fosse nada demais.

“Você quer sair comigo agora?” Ele também estava gritando por cima do som ardente.

“Se eu disser que sim você para com isso?”

“No mesmo instante!” Gritou de volta com a expressão característica de deboche.

“Sim! Eu saio!” Kyungsoo sorriu grande, voltando para dentro do carro e cessando a buzina pela primeira vez em quase três minutos inteiros.

Byun sorriu largo, voltando correndo para o dormitório a fim de se arrumar. Tinha sido pego de surpresa e agora não tinha tempo nenhum! Como é que o moreno esperava que ele fosse seduzi-lo desse jeito?

Baekhyun cruzou a porta com o sorriso grande estampado na cara. Seu melhor amigo apenas bufou, indignado que aquilo tinha funcionado consigo. Mas o que podia fazer? Talvez também gostasse de um pouco de aventura.

Assim que trocou de roupa e fez o possível para parecer mais apresentável, o garoto saiu dali. Piscou um adeus para o colega de quarto e correu até o carro parado perto da guia. Puxou a porta do passageiro que já estava aberta pra ele, com um sorriso esquisito na cara. Não conseguia parar de rir da situação.

“Do Kyungsoo! Ficou maluco?!” Gritou desacreditado.

O rapaz apenas sorriu pra ele, com a mesma pose de bad boy dos anos 80. De perto, ele parecia mais bonito ainda. Era como se tivesse um maldito modelo do seu lado, com gel no cabelo e tudo mais.

“Precisava de um plano, babe. Você dificulta demais as coisas pra mim.” Byun riu, ainda surpreso com tudo aquilo. Dessa vez ele havia mesmo se superado. Nunca em um milhão de anos iria imaginar que alguém fosse tão maluco desse jeito. Ir tão longe por alguém assim… era loucura.

“Sério, você só pode estar brincando comigo.”

“Nunca faria isso com você, Baek.” Voltou o olhar para si, checando-lhe de cima até a cintura, já que estava sentado. Baekhyun não podia acreditar. Ele estava mesmo lhe checando novamente? “Quer sair comigo hoje? Tenho um lugar pra te levar e vai ser o melhor dia da sua vida.” Isso lhe fez sorrir.

Ele parecia tão feliz. Sua felicidade era tão contagiante que o moreno apenas sorriu grande de volta, sem ao menos saber porquê.

“E onde é isso?” Baekhyun perguntou, curioso.

“Nenhuma festa universitária, prometo.” Kyungsoo cruzou os dedos nos lábios, os beijando como uma promessa infantil.

“Tudo bem então… estou ansioso pra isso.” O moreno sorriu novamente, segurando a sua mão para perto.

A mão dele era tão quente e isso sempre lhe assombrava. Não era possível que fosse normal. Parecia que a todo momento estava trocando calor com o tocha humana.

Baekhyun olhou pra ele com uma dúvida estampada na cara:

“Por que você é tão quente?” Kyungsoo já estava ligando o carro quando parou para lhe encarar, sorrindo debochado.

“Obrigado, Baek. Mas você é bem mais. Eu te garanto.” Baekhyun riu de leve.

O rapaz não tinha nenhum limite quando o assunto era provocações.

“Não, estou falando de você. Sua temperatura é quente como se tivesse com febre a todo momento.” Do hesitou, pigarreando como se fosse culpado de algo.

“Ah, Baekkie… sinto te informar…” Ele suspirou como se estivesse lhe preparando para uma notícia difícil. “E-eu… eu sou um lobisomem.” Byun cruzou os braços desacreditado.

“Você é extremamente idiota.” Kyungsoo riu alto da sua reação irritada.

“E você _ama_ isso sobre mim.” Baekhyun negou com um aceno, desviando o olhar para a janela tentando esconder um sorriso.

“Ah… não esconde isso de mim não, eu quero ver o seu sorriso.” Isso fez com que risse sem reservas.

“Não sei o que fazer com você Do Kyungsoo.”

“Saia comigo. E me passe seu telefone.”

“Já estou saindo com você. E, pela milésima vez, você já _tem_ meu telefone.” O moreno sorriu largo.

“É verdade… eu tenho muita sorte.” Não sabia como podia dizer que ele havia piscado por de trás dos óculos escuros, mas tinha plena certeza de que sim.

O rapaz deu partida no carro, dirigindo reto e constante pelos bairros até pegar a rodovia fora da cidade. Baekhyun começou a ficar um pouco preocupado. Estavam deixando a cidade pra trás? Onde é que ele estava lhe levando?

Byun olhou para o lado, observando o moreno.

Ele tinha um sorriso estampado na cara que custava sair do seu rosto. Olhava pra frente, com o braço esquerdo no volante como naquelas revistas de carro. Era tão bonito. Não conseguia parar de pensar em como ele era bonito, em um nível até superior que as outras pessoas. Ou talvez fosse apenas seu coração tomando a voz da sua percepção.

“Eu estou vendo você, babe.” Baekhyun sorriu com o apelido.

“Onde estamos indo?”

“Vamos rolar rochas hoje.” Que tipo de expressão era aquela?

“O que quer dizer?” O moreno sorriu largo.

“Já já você descobre.”

Baekhyun estava ficando cada vez mais curioso com aquilo. O carro estava se dirigindo para fora da baía já, na direção do túnel que atravessava parte da Serra. Estariam indo para a praia? Ou…

Foi então que surgiu lá embaixo: a arena perto da praia. Já haviam vários e vários carros, até mesmo uma estrutura para o que parecia ser um concerto. Pensava que era de rock, pois havia algo como “ _Rolling Stones Cover_ ” escrito em uma faixa bem pintada. Realização bateu na sua mente.

“Um concerto de rock?” Baekhyun perguntou curioso.

Kyungsoo olhou pra ele animado. Parecia prestes a fazer o carro voar para chegarem mais rápido. A felicidade dele era sempre muito contagiante.

“É o melhor lugar pra ir.”

“Eu não sei…”

“O que não sabe?”

“Nunca fui em um antes.” Kyungsoo parou, olhando pra ele como se tivesse cometido algum crime contra a sociedade da música.

“Eu não consigo acreditar que estou gostando de alguém que nunca foi em um show de rock and roll.” Gostando?

Baekhyun sorriu pequeno. Realmente tinha usado aquela palavra, então.

“Não, você não pode ficar sorrindo assim. Não tem o direito. Preciso te levar em todos os concertos de rock possíveis.” O moreno riu da sua indignação.

“Eu só não conheço tanta coisa assim.” Kyungsoo fingiu estar pensativo. O lábio inferior estava inclinado de uma maneira fofa. Baekhyun tentava se segurar para não beijá-lo.

O carro já estava quase perto do estacionamento do lugar. A estrutura no geral era bem bonita, Minseok iria adorar. Tinham rockeiros e estudantes por toda parte. Tinha certeza que encontraria alguém da faculdade ali, era só questão de tempo.

“Baek… descobri porque o destino nos uniu.” A voz grossa tinha um fundo de provocação que não passou despercebido pelo maior.

“E por que?”

“Porque você precisava de mim. Quantas coisas mais você nunca fez?” Talvez teria uma boa lista aí.

Baekhyun não tinha tanto tempo para passear por aí como um maluco. Focava nas provas e nos ensaios de 30 páginas que precisava entregar todo final de semestre. Era uma vida infernal até pra ele que amava escrever.

“Não sei… algumas coisas.” O moreno concordou com um aceno.

“Vamos fazer todas elas, eu prometo.” Byun virou para ele, indignado. Como ele poderia dizer aquelas coisas? Fazia seu coração bater para fora do peito.

“O que iremos fazer?” Kyungsoo sorriu largo, finalmente estacionando o carro na vaga da gigante arena.

O lugar, por incrível que pareça, estava fresco. Bem diferente do seu infernal dormitório. Talvez fosse pura sorte, ou a sorte trabalhando em seu favor.

Estavam parados agora, apenas olhando um para o outro. O rapaz se aproximou, segurando seu rosto para mais perto. Tinha os óculos escuros grudados na face, mas ainda assim, Byun conseguia ver que os olhos estavam sorrindo pra ele também.

“Nós vamos viver bem, babe.” A voz grossa sussurrou como se fosse uma verdade absoluta.

Baekhyun riu com aquilo.

“Você é maluco.”

“Sou. Por você.”

“Que cantada barata, Do Kyungsoo.” O moreno sorriu, puxando o rosto para um selar.

“Você ama isso.” Sussurrou baixinho, fazendo aquilo assentar no seu coração.

Sim, amava o seu jeito brincalhão. Era totalmente diferente do que estava acostumado. Sentia que o rapaz já sabia disso, e usava ao seu favor. Mas o que poderia fazer?

Kyungsoo se afastou, abrindo a porta para o lado de fora. Baekhyun ainda escondia um sorriso enquanto abriu a própria porta para sair logo dali.

O espaço era realmente grande. Podia ver que era mais como um festival de música do que um show. Haviam várias barracas para comida, desde cachorro quente até mesmo pizza feita na hora. Uma loucura total, se fosse ser sincero. Era mesmo possível tudo aquilo?

Kyungsoo estava bem do seu lado, observando e provavelmente sentindo cheiro de tudo. Seria algo que ficaria na sua memória: a mistura dos cheiros doces e salgados, de uma estranha maneira, lhe abria o apetite. E parecia ter o mesmo efeito no garoto ao seu lado.

“Baek… vamos. Vamos pegar alguma coisa.” Mal conseguiu responder qualquer coisa quando sentiu a mão na sua. Quente. 

Como ele sempre era.

O moreno lhe puxou, andando rápido até a entrada do lugar. Baekhyun mal podia acompanhá-lo. Era extremamente difícil seguir um atleta em movimento.

“Espere um pouco.” Gritou, respirando com dificuldade pelo seu sedentarismo crônico. Deveria mesmo começar a fazer exercícios se fosse querer acompanhá-lo.

“Te deixei sem fôlego, babe?” O sorriso característico se fez presente, fazendo Byun revirar os olhos.

“Não… começa…”

“Vou marcar de treinar com você, Byun. Está precisando de um pouco de ação.” O rapaz negou com um aceno.

“Nem pensar.” Kyungsoo sorriu largo, puxando-o para mais perto de si.

Conduziu ambos até para dentro do lugar, fazendo todas as burocracias com os ingressos, até que finalmente tinham todas as barracas para explorar antes do show devidamente começar.

“Depois pegamos o lugar. Primeiro eu quero te alimentar.” Byun voltou um olhar desconfiado para ele.

“Como assim ‘me alimentar’?”

“Você vai ver.” Baekhyun não podia mentir que havia ficado animado com aquilo. O rapaz realmente sabia como bagunçar a mente de alguém.

Ambos seguiram até a barraca de cachorro quente mais próxima. A mulher estava com uma cara nada bem vinda, o que fazia o moreno hesitar. Porque estava olhando tão feio para os dois?

“Ah, é você Glória?” Kyungsoo sorriu largo. “Vai me dar um desconto hoje? Acabei de me casar.” Baekhyun arregalou os olhos tão grandes quanto humanamente possível.  
Quer merda ele estava falando agora?

“Não quero saber Do Kyungsoo! Está me devendo demais já, precisa me pagar.” Byun continuou olhando pra ele, sem saber o que dizer ou interromper. A senhora parecia muito irritada.

“Qual é… estou me casando. Conheça meu marido super inteligente: ele é escritor e ainda sabe alemão.” Kyungsoo lhe puxou para o seu lado, o deixando frente a frente com a mulher assustadora. Ele não tinha mesmo medo da morte. Só podia estar maluco mesmo. Ainda dava cabo àquela ideia?

“Não me interessa se você quiser casar com a família real, ainda tem de me pagar!”

“Tudo bem, tudo bem.” Kyungsoo tirou a carteira, pagando uma boa quantia de dinheiro para a mulher, que sorriu com certo carinho para ele.

Seria o possível que até seus inimigos caiam no seu charme? Do Kyungsoo era extremamente fora da caixa.

“Pode me dar dois cachorro-quentes, Glória, mi amor?” Meu Deus, isso era espanhol? Baekhyun queria rir.

A senhora bufou, virando para fazer os lanches. Nem ao menos pareceu ligar para as suas provocações, apenas seguiu com o seu trabalho.

O moreno acabou se apoiando na barraca, olhando para Baekhyun por detrás dos óculos escuros. A posição fazia ele parecer mais cool do que um dia iria admitir.

“Ela faz isso, mas me ama demais.”

“Acho que é perceptível.” Kyungsoo sorriu.

“Faz um tempo que eu frequento aqui, Baek. Então achei que seria legal te trazer. É meu esconderijo.” Pela maneira que ele falava, era perceptível que tudo aquilo era muito especial pra ele. Baekhyun sentiu o coração se aquecer na mesma hora.

Havia aberto seu mundo pro moreno no outro dia, e agora estava fazendo parte do seu. Sentia que aquilo, de alguma forma, iria mudar sua visão sobre tudo. Já estava em um lugar longe do seu círculo de conforto, mas mesmo assim seu estômago parecia se revirar de antecipação.

“O que é esse lugar?” Perguntou, dando uma olhada pelo espaço inteiro.

Era céu aberto, e o ar parecia ter se concentrado ali, em detrimento do calor. As pessoas eram as mais diversas possível. Desde adolescentes trajados tipicamente como seus ídolos, bebendo álcool ilegal; até senhores de idade com suas bandanas também iguais às dos ídolos. Bem, parecia que não importava a idade para ser fã de alguém.

“Esse maravilhoso lugar é uma arena de eventos.” Kyungsoo se aproximou do seu lado, colocando a mão sob a sua cintura. “Sempre colocam artistas para tocar e quase sempre são covers de bandas de rock antigo. Meus favoritos.” Sua voz tinha um entusiasmo contagiante. Era como se estivesse explicando sobre o paraíso para ele. Talvez fosse mesmo, para os caras do rock.

“Não sou tão fã de rock.” Confessou.

Kyungsoo olhou para ele com um sorriso debochado. Parecia ter tomado aquilo como um desafio.

“Você vai sentir, babe. Depois vai ver o que eu estou te falando.” Ele piscou novamente com os óculos escuros, fazendo Baekhyun sorrir.

Iria ter que simplesmente aceitar que não podia mais fugir dos seus planos. O rapaz parecia dedicar tempo para lhe fazer todas essas coisas malucas, com certeza estava esperando que Byun se afundasse na onda dele.

“Ya, chico. Seus lanches.” Kyungsoo se virou, indo até a barraca da mulher espanhola com seu coração característico estampado na cara.

“Gracias, mi amor.” Disse, galante como sempre.

Ele tinha uma cara de pau enorme que o moreno simplesmente não conseguia entender. Funcionava cem por cento das vezes. Talvez fosse esse fundinho de inocência no seu olhar, talvez fosse a maneira como ele parecia jovial ou talvez fosse essa energia contagiante. Baekhyun não fazia ideia. Só sentia que Do Kyungsoo era o tipo de cara que você iria querer ter contato.

“Vem, Baek. Vamos lá pra frente pegar o lugar.” Ele puxou sua mão, equilibrando tudo na pequena sacola pra viagem que Glória havia preparado. Além de tudo era equilibrista? Baekhyun escondeu um sorriso com o pensamento.

“Ah, o que está se passando nessa cabecinha?” O outro riu de verdade dessa vez.

“Você é um cara a mais no mundo, Do Kyungsoo.” Do sorriu largo.

“Isso é um elogio, babe?”

“Não sei. Fica ao seu critério.” Ele fingiu ficar pensativo, exagerando um biquinho com o lábio inferior.

“Meu critério é levar em consideração tudo o que você fala de mim.” Baekhyun sorriu, achando graça.

“Certo.” Sentiu o polegar dele acariciando parte da sua mão, como um casal de velhos.

Era incrível como ele sempre o fazia se sentir bem. E era incrível que isso havia levado tão pouco tempo. Baekhyun já havia tido vários namorados antes, rapazes com quem havia ficado casualmente, mas isso parecia ser totalmente diferente.

Sabia que haviam pessoas na vida que iriam deixar um impacto. Mas Kyungsoo parecia como um marco histórico, difícil de esquecer. Impossível de apagar. Duvidava que um dia na vida iria esquecer dessa sensação que subia no seu peito toda vez que estavam juntos.

“Acho que aqui está bom, não quero que você se machuque na sua primeira vez.” Baekhyun riu com o trocadilho.

“Idiota.” O rapaz se sentou na grama, o puxando para ficar do seu lado.

Tirou a maldita jaqueta de couro, revelando a camiseta branca que estava por baixo, colada ao peito. Pela primeira vez Byun teve uma amostra de seu corpo cheio de músculos. E, claro, que era extremamente bonito daquele jeito também.

“Então… esse aqui é seu. Mas eu quero ver sua reação de perto quando provar o melhor cachorro quente da sua vida.” Baekhyun sorriu, esticando os dedos até o embrulho que continha o lanche. Kyungsoo acenou negativamente, afastando o lanche de suas mãos.

“Não, não. Abre a boca Baek.” Ah, isso era o que ele tinha em mente quando disse que iria lhe alimentar? Estava se sentindo como uma criança novamente.

Baekhyun abriu os lábios olhando para ele, que tinha o mesmo sorriso estampado na face como um insulto. Ele sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo.

Deu a primeira mordida sentindo tudo. O gosto da pimenta verde fresca, cebola doce e algo a mais que não sabia o que era mas que era bem saboroso. Até que, por fim, a sentiu no final. Baekhyun fez uma careta.

“O que foi?” O outro perguntou divertido.

“Mostarda.”

“Não gosta?”

“Nem um pouco. Sempre quando faço em casa eu retiro e troco pelo molho.” O moreno parecia bem surpreso com aquilo. As sobrancelhas no alto da testa só serviam para remarcar a sua descrença.

“Você cozinha, Baek?”

“Sim… você não?”

“Nada. Sou um desastre.” Baekhyun riu.

Não parecia mesmo ser o tipo de pessoa com tempo pra cozinhar. Do era bem desorganizado com o tempo, simplesmente surgindo nos lugares em cima da hora. Principalmente para as primeiras aulas de manhã cedo. Mas não podia julgar, certo?

“É só prática. Com o tempo você acostuma.” Kyungsoo sorriu, comendo o próprio cachorro quente desta vez. A maneira como o pequeno biquinho se formava só fazia o coração do moreno acelerar. Ele ficava extremamente fofo assim.

“Cozinha pra mim então.” Disse, em meio a mordidas.

“O que isso tem a ver? Não vai ganhar prática assim.”

“Olhar e aprender, babe. Preciso te ver praticando para me tornar um grande cozinheiro.” Baekhyun riu baixo.

“Você não tem mesmo limites.” Do negou com um aceno, colocando ambas as mãos por detrás da cabeça. Parecia ser sua pose oficial. Não que reclamasse. A maneira como o Sol banhava seu corpo ali, era completamente injusta com qualquer ser humano na Terra. Ou talvez fosse sua atração falando mais alto.

“E você, Baek?”

“O que tem eu?”

“O que mais você esconde de mim? Eu quero saber.” O outro riu do seu falso tom acusativo. Parecia que havia mesmo cometido algum crime.

“Não escondo nada de você.”

“Quero saber do que você gosta de fazer, além de ficar olhando pra mim assim.” Baekhyun ruborizou de leve. Então havia sido perceptível? Que vergonha, Byun Baekhyun!

Tentou mudar um pouco de assunto, direcionando para os seus hobbies:

“Sou bom com jogos de cartas.” O rapaz sorriu, apoiado na grama.

“Tipo Strip Poker?”

“Ah, isso é o que você iria querer.”

“Com certeza.” Kyungsoo piscou pra ele novamente, fazendo-o rir. Era o tipo de imagem mental que não podia ficar na sua mente.

Strip Poker era bem famoso nas festas da faculdade, poderia apostar que o moreno sabia muito mais daquilo do que ele.

“Você sabe… nunca pensei que contadores fossem tão provocantes assim.” Do sorriu debochado pra si, aproximando-se mais com o perfume extremamente viciante adentrando em seus sentidos.

“Me acha provocante, Baek?” A voz sussurrou, ao mesmo tempo que o grito da guitarra se fez presente. Nem ao menos tinham percebido que o show já estava prestes a começar.

“Vou deixar você decidir isso.” Baekhyun lhe deu uma piscadela que fez o garoto quase infartar pela surpresa.

Levantou-se do chão, com um sorriso de vitória, que mal durou alguns segundos, já que o sentiu atrás de si com os braços colados na sua cintura. Os lábios foram diretamente no seu pescoço nu, deixando ali um pequeno selar. Byun mentiria se não dissesse que havia ficado arrepiado. Ele era bom. Mais do que bom. Já sabia isso, mas comprovar era ainda melhor.

Os lábios se dirigiram até a sua orelha, enquanto os braços lhe circundava em um abraço quente. A pele dele também estava quente. Ambos estavam quentes. Tudo parecia esquentar como se pegasse fogo.

“Decidi por testar o meu lado provocante de contador, então.” Kyungsoo riu baixinho com a voz grossa. Mas o outro nem sequer disse uma só palavra. Estava envolvido demais naquilo.

A guitarra não demorou para surgir de novo. Agitava toda aquela multidão como se o mundo pudesse acabar. Ou recomeçar. Parecia mesmo que estava recomeçando uma outra maneira de vida ali, com todas aquelas pessoas berrando e pulando ao som de alguma música de rock antiga.

“É Start me up, babe. Um clássico.” Kyungsoo disse no seu ouvido. Provavelmente deveria ter sentido seu eu erudita perdido ali, no meio daqueles roqueiros animados.

As mãos dele estavam grudadas na sua cintura como todos os casais extremamente bregas que se encontravam naquela platéia. Start me Up começou a tocar bem mais alto, com o som da bateria agitando dentro de si. Ele tinha razão. Aquilo era mesmo bem divertido. Byun já sentia sua vontade de gritar aumentar dentro de si, mesmo que não fazia ideia qual era a letra certa.

Baekhyun acabou resolvendo deixá-lo a par de sua descoberta, virando-se para ele com um sorriso enorme no rosto de pura felicidade.

“Você até que tinha razão, isso aqui é-” Kyungsoo nem ao menos lhe deu tempo de terminar a frase, puxando-o para si como se fosse uma necessidade primitiva.

Assim que os olhos se encontraram, ele viu. Estavam aquecidos com alguma coisa. Algo além da sua compreensão racional. Era o próprio reflexo dos seus sentimentos.

O moreno levou seus dedos ligeiramente até sua face. Os lábios parcialmente abertos era uma tentação que Baekhyun estava cansado de resistir. Então quando o falso Jagger começou a gritar que sua amada fazia homens feitos chorarem, seus lábios se tocaram. E assim que a primeira troca de calor se fez presente, o fogo não encontrou barreiras para não se espalhar. Kyungsoo o puxou para o seu abraço forte, tomando o corpo no seu. Tão perto quanto humanamente possível. Os dedos agarravam lhe pela cintura, enquanto a língua apenas adentrava fundo, tomando tudo o que podia. Sentia que aquele era o melhor beijo que já havia dado em alguém.

Ele lhe abraçava, adentrava no ósculo como se quisesse se fundir ali. Os dedos tocavam qualquer lugar que poderia pensar, e Baekhyun apenas segurava a sua nuca com força. Não pensava em nada além daquele beijo molhado. Nada além de sentir os lábios dele contra os seus. Nada além de Do Kyungsoo.

Foi como se uma conexão estivesse sido estabelecida. E no meio daquele monte de gente pulando do seu lado, Baekhyun só podia imaginar no quanto estavam certos. Se Kyungsoo lhe desse a partida, ele nunca mais iria parar.

O rapaz se afastou, tomando todo o ar que a multidão havia lhe roubado. Tinha um meio sorriso grudado na face como um bobo. O que só fazia com que Baekhyun refletisse a sua felicidade, com o seu próprio sorriso retangular.

“Ah… bem melhor que a minha pobre imaginação poderia criar.” Estavam tão próximos, que mesmo com todos gritando do seu lado, ainda podia ouvir as próprias vozes.

Byun acabou rindo baixo do comentário, escondendo-se na curva do pescoço dele.

“Que bom que gostou.” Kyungsoo lhe abraçou mais perto, com os dedos grudados na nuca do outro. Acariciou com o polegar parte do seu pescoço, se aproximando mais para sussurrar no seu ouvido.

“Baek… nunca mais vou querer beijar outras bocas. Você acabou de dominar os meus lábios. Eles estão totalmente ao seu dispor.” O outro riu, achando graça.

“Tenho o controle dos seu lábios agora?”

“Sim… são todos seus.”

“Eu tenho lindos lábios então.” Kyungsoo se afastou, trancando o olhar com o seu.

“Você tem lábios lindos pra caralho, são como a maldita _Miss Universo._ ” Baekhyun riu novamente.

Quão idiota ele podia ser? Seu coração se apertava com apenas aquelas palavras bestas. Estava mesmo perdido naquele encanto.

“Deixa eu te beijar de novo? E depois também. E mais uma vez.” As mãos de Byun voaram até o seus lábios, lhe calando com os dedos. O rapaz arregalou os olhos. Não estava esperando por isso.

“Kyungsoo… fica quieto.” Byun sorriu, capturando seus lábios novamente com um meio sorriso que custava sair do seu rosto.

Continuaram nessa pelo restante do show, que foi muito bem aproveitado. O que obviamente fez Kyungsoo lhe perturbar durante todo o percurso até o dormitório, com o seu jeito totalmente irritante.

Aquela noite havia sido um marco para Baekhyun. Sabia que mesmo que isso não desse certo, guardaria pra sempre todos aqueles momentos dentro de si. Guardaria, principalmente, a maldita paleta que quase morreu para pegar, mas que agora estava dentro do bolso da calça esperando para ser guardada devidamente em algum lugar seguro.

Quando chegaram quase de madrugada na porta do dormitório, Baekhyun ficou um pouco nostálgico. Não queria que toda aquela magia acabasse, mesmo que fosse completamente normal. O curso da vida.

Byun se virou para ele, que apenas lhe olhava com uma felicidade muito aparente estampada no rosto. Acabou sorrindo de volta em reflexo.

“Obrigado por hoje, Soo.” Do esticou a mão até a sua, entrelaçando com uma certa força.

“Obrigado você, babe.” O sorriso do outro voltou a surgir escondido entre os dentes superiores. Acabou sentindo um dedo ali, desmanchando o esconderijo, parando no queixo. Ele tinha uma fixação com aquela parte, tinha notado isso.

“Não vá sentir minha falta, hein Byun?” A voz grossa sussurrou provocante, fazendo-o sorrir tão largo que suas bochechas doíam.

“Vou me esforçar pra isso.” O rapaz passou o polegar pelo seu maxilar novamente. Tinha o olhar fixo em si, com o mesmo sorriso debochado estampado no rosto.

“Eu também, babe.” Sussurrou baixinho, aproximando-se para cima de si e deixando o último selar nos seus lábios antes de partir.

Se Baekhyun fosse sincero, podia dizer que foi naquele momento que ele soube: que o garoto maluco da mochila gigante era o qual havia se apaixonado.


	9. Weltschmerz

**Weltschmerz**  ( _s. alemão_ ): 1. Dor do mundo inteiro. 2. Sentimento de insatisfação profunda que deriva da realização que o mundo físico não conforta por inteiro os desejos da mente.

  
  


A tela branca do computador estava novamente piscando na escuridão da sua sala de estar. Estava sozinho novamente. Ele, um dicionário de alemão e o livro de autoajuda que deveria terminar de traduzir até o final do próximo mês. Não sabia se ia conseguir, mas pelo menos ainda podia pedir por parte do trabalho já feito.

Era o seu plano até o momento.

Baekhyun também achava um pouco irônico que o seu único trabalho ali era explicar à pessoas que não conhecia o porquê de elas serem felizes. Porque não importa se seu sentimento era o próprio Weltschmerz que o livro estava tentando lutar contra; seu papel era descrever e traduzir, com as palavras certas, a superação daquilo tudo.

A ironia chegava a ser dolorosa.

O livro dizia que devíamos sempre procurar por um foco de luz na escuridão, mesmo que tudo estivesse no puro caos. O foco de luz… fazia tempo que Baekhyun não via tal coisa.

Se agarrar às coisas pequenas e terrenas, contar pequenas vitórias, tudo isso fazia parte do processo. Mesmo que ele já estivesse nesse processo por tanto tempo que nem ao menos tinha conhecimento do estava sendo processado.

A dor? Ou sua nova vida? Será mesmo que conseguiria superar essa falta intensa? Dar outro significado às palavras que gritavam em sua mente?

Às vezes ele pensava muito sobre isso.

Sempre foi uma pessoa positiva e otimista, era a sua maior característica, a mais marcante de todas. Jieun sempre lhe disse como tinha inveja de sua força e da sua fé na vida. Não crença, mas fé.

Fé que tudo acontecia por algum motivo. Fé que tempos bons virão. Fé que aquela porta fechada sempre teria um jeito de se abrir. Mas agora, o que podia dizer?

A fé já não lhe dava as caras desde quando desabou no chão branco do hospital aquele dia, pensando que havia perdido toda a sua família.

Foi ali que ele sentiu Weltschmerz pela primeira vez. Ou talvez todas essas palavras intraduzíveis de uma vez só, mas que para ele era tão familiar quanto o coreano.

Seu trabalho lhe fazia ter uma visão maior sobre o mundo. Conhecia dores que se significavam por outras, dores que não existiam e dores que era impossíveis de serem traduzidas. Mas ali, bem na sua frente, podia dizer que sabia o que o livro estava querendo dizer. Como também sabia que nenhum daqueles conselhos baratos lhe pareciam suficiente --- porque sua vida não lhe parecia suficiente mais.

Quando tinha que encarar a realidade, Baekhyun paralisava. Não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse a tragédia. Às vezes, até mesmo pensava que era obsessivo. Mesmo que soubesse que o trauma apenas havia se estabelecido demais dentro de si.

Não fazia ideia de como se parecia para as outras pessoas. Não sabia se era uma casca, não sabia se era um fantasma da própria existência. Só sabia que, não importava o tempo que fosse, sempre sentiria falta do seu filho. Mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. Mais do que podia suportar.

Jongin havia sido a maior vitória da sua vida. Havia sido seu foco de luz por todo o tempo que passaram juntos. Baekhyun não se arrependia de nada; muito menos de ter o conhecido. Todos os seus dias eram melhores, graças a ele. Mas então, houve um dia em que acordou e ele simplesmente não estava mais ali.

E isso não era uma coisa que havia aceitado.

Levantando-se do sofá no qual estava sentado, Baekhyun resolveu parar de pensar sobre isso tudo. Não adiantaria se entregar para a escuridão novamente, não iria ajudar. Precisa de alguma distração, algo que pudesse dispersar sua atenção.

Resolveu que um banho seria a sua melhor resposta.

Então foi o que ele fez.

Subiu as escadas até o segundo andar da casa, em direção à própria suíte. Não era tão grande, mas parecia grande demais com a solidão. Essa sim era imensurável.

Seu marido ainda estava no restaurante, mas desconfiava que não demoraria a aparecer. Kyungsoo estava saindo mais cedo do trabalho praticamente todos os dias.

Algo que o loiro não aprovava, pois sabia qual seria o resultado disso. Era tempo até que ele pedisse demissão do único ambiente no qual ainda era feliz.

Baekhyun não queria isso. Era a última coisa que desejava para ele.

Se afastar da cozinha iria com certeza acabar com a felicidade que ainda restava nele. Mas não era como se tivesse muito controle sobre isso.

Assim que subiu até o banheiro, despiu-se das roupas e foi para o chuveiro. Sentia a água quente castigar a pele, mas que de certa maneira lhe era reconfortante.

Muitas vezes quando ainda tinha alguma crise que não conseguia conter, vinha até o chuveiro para uma ducha rápida. As quentes, para noites sem sono. As frias, guardava para quando tinha que acordar de algum sono ruim. Sempre funcionava, na maioria das vezes.

A água do chuveiro começou a cair na pele, enquanto Byun esfregava o próprio corpo com o sabonete, apenas sentindo um pequeno prazer. Era agradecido por estar superando a pequena barreira do cuidado próprio. Sentir seu corpo ser cuidado, invés de simplesmente lavado, era uma diferença enorme. Fazia o coração se apertar com uma faísca de felicidade.

Talvez fosse sua primeira vitória em muito tempo.

O loiro não tinha ouvido a porta bater, então quando o som de passos pesados na escada se fez presente, seu coração acelerou com o susto. Desligou o chuveiro ao mesmo tempo que o ouviu, em alto e bom som:

“Baekhyun!” Escutou o chamado quase perto da porta.

Kyungsoo tinha uma voz de urgência que lhe deixou assustado. Como se algo de grave pudesse ter acontecido.

A porta do banheiro de repente se abriu com o baque, e a imagem que se fez presente era preocupante: o moreno estava branco como papel.

“Por que não me respondeu?” Falou urgente, adentrando dentro do banheiro em sua direção.

Byun ficou tão chocado que nem ao menos se moveu quando ele entrou no box sem se incomodar com a água lhe molhando. Kyungsoo o puxou para um abraço, de roupa e tudo. Era tão apertado que mal conseguia respirar com os músculos do braço dele lhe trancando consigo.

“E-eu não ouvi você chamar.” Do aliviou um pouco, recobrando a sua calmaria habitual.

“Pensei que tinha ido embora…” Sussurrou temeroso.

Ah, então era isso?

Baekhyun suspirou, acariciando os cabelos dele com calma. Não parecia nada bem. Agora era o loiro que estava ficando preocupado; teria ele desenvolvido algum tipo de pânico?

“Kyungsoo… estou molhado. Precisa se afastar.” O moreno negou com a cabeça.  “Você está se molhando também.” Mas nada do que dizia parecia desperta-lo. Baekhyun se desvencilhou do box, ainda abraçado com ele.

Podia sentir que o moreno estava um pouco assustado, para não dizer em pânico. Nunca tinha acontecido antes; talvez pelo fato de sempre estar ali quando ele chegava. Ou por ainda não ter esclarecido nada sobre aquilo que não queriam mencionar. O que se esforçava para manter fora de tópico.

Suspirou, sem saber direito o que lhe dizer.

“Vou tirar essa roupa molhada de você, vai acabar pegando um resfriado.” Dessa vez ele se afastou, olhando para si com intensidade.

Byun dirigiu suas mãos até os botões da camisa, desabotoando um por um. Estava tentando fazer com ele o que havia acabado de fazer consigo mesmo: cuidar de seu corpo.

Tirou o pano branco dos ombros, deixando de lado junto a toalha. Ajoelhou-se em frente a si, desabotoando o cinto e as calças. Kyungsoo tirou os próprios sapatos, deixando do lado de fora do box, e voltando a atenção para si. Tinha o olhar enigmático queimando sobre Baekhyun novamente.

As mãos do loiro foram até a barra da calça, livrando-se do pano de uma vez por todas. Agora estavam ambos nus ali, refletindo a própria alma.

Era bem maior que a intimidade que preservavam, era como um confronto entre os dois. Em que a vitória seria dada para aquele que perdoasse primeiro. Aquele que  _se_  perdoasse primeiro.

Baekhyun olhava para ele como nunca olhou antes. Podia ver tudo. Desde os seus medos, tristezas, incertezas e inseguranças; estavam todos expostos ali, como um museu em exibição.

Agora encarava os olhos nos seus. Aquela piscina de chocolate que amava tanto, refletia o mesmo amor de antes. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Baekhyun parecia sentir um fundo da faísca que sempre sentia quando olhava para ele. Sentia o frio na barriga, e também sentia empatia. Empatia pelo homem que nunca lhe abandonou mesmo nos momentos de sua própria frieza. Kyungsoo sempre esteve ao seu lado. Fosse o toque dos dedos, fosse seus olhares profundos, ele sempre dava um jeito de lhe checar. Chegar até ele.

A realização lhe trouxe lágrimas aos olhos.

Os olhos que agora lhe encaravam com um outro sentimento que já havia visto ali muitas vezes antes, naquele mesmo banheiro.

“Baek…” Suspirou com urgência.

Não ficou surpreso quando Kyungsoo se aproximou, puxando os lábios nos seus para deixar ali um beijo prensado. Era a primeira vez em muito tempo que os lábios dele estavam sobre os seus novamente. E estava tão intenso. Carregado de emoções. Pareciam se transmitir para ele de uma maneira que adentrasse para dentro e perfurasse todas as paredes que havia erguido nos últimos meses. Tudo estava ruindo. Tudo estava se fundindo novamente.

Parecia com o caos que só uma tempestade poderia formar.

As mãos dele voaram para a sua nuca, puxando-o para si como se fossem um só. Aquela era a conexão surgindo novamente. Baekhyun sentia seu estômago afundar cada vez que ele adentrava mais os lábios nos seus. Kyungsoo lhe beijava de uma maneira que nunca havia feito antes. Era desesperador, intenso e urgente. Sentia a sua necessidade de firmar qualquer que fosse seu ponto. Tinha a força no toque dos dedos, e a urgência no toque dos lábios. O que antes estava morno, acabou ficando bem quente.

Seu marido lhe dirigiu até a parede do box, apoiando seu corpo enquanto descia os beijos pelo seu peito. Isso foi o ápice para começar a se excitar. Não pensava em mais nada além das sensações que ele estava lhe proporcionando.

As mãos seguravam seu corpo como um apoio. Como se fosse o mundo inteiro ali. Ele tinha cuidado e força, balanceado para que levasse a mente de Baekhyun para outro plano. Aquilo era novo de se sentir. Acelerava o coração ao mesmo tempo que o sangue corria feito louco pelas veias. Só queria poder tomar mais dele. Mais e mais e mais.

Byun o puxou para mais perto, cravando os dedos em suas costas. Kyungsoo arfou em resposta, descendo os lábios para o pescoço. Ele sugava a pele se deixando levar pelo desejo. Nunca havia sentido esse combo em todos os dezessetes anos que estiveram juntos. Sua mente já estava viajando, e sentia as pontadas de prazer em baixo.

O loiro desceu as mãos até a lombar, segurando com os dedos. Sentiu o corpo dele reagir na mesma hora em que se pronunciou:

“Baekkie…” Suspirou, dando um passo para trás. “Você realmente quer isso? Sabe que pode me pedir pra parar. E eu paro. Certo?” Seus olhos estavam sinceros, assegurando-lhe das palavras que estava dizendo.

Mesmo fora de órbita, ele ainda pensava nisso. Nos seus limites e suas restrições. Meio que o lembrou de quando tiveram isso pela primeira vez. O pensamento lhe fez sorrir de leve.

“Kyungsoo…” Seu marido segurou o queixo suavemente, buscando pela sua atenção.

“Preciso que me prometa isso.” Sussurrou baixinho.

Baekhyun queria chorar novamente. O quanto o amava não era possível ser explicado. Sentia isso agora, mais do que todos os outros momentos. Podia ver claramente todos os motivos pelo qual havia se apaixonado pelo homem que estava em sua frente.

“Eu prometo.” Foi o que pode sussurrar em resposta.

Kyungsoo se aproximou, deixando um selar no seu maxilar. Sempre fazia isso quando queria lhe provocar, mas dessa vez sentia que era um beijo de segurança. Como se quisesse se certificar que ele estava ali consigo e não ia sair. De certa forma, aquecia o coração do loiro.

“Não quero te machucar, Hyunnie.” Sussurrou novamente perto do seu ouvido.

Baekhyun fechou os olhos. Aquilo era reconfortante. Uma coisa que não sentia há tempos, estava crescendo naquele momento. Voltando a florescer.

Sentiu novamente os lábios grossos sob a sua pele, deixando carícias por onde achasse melhor. Kyungsoo ligeiramente levou a mão até a sua intimidade, massageando devagar. Fazia os movimentos certos, com a pressão certa, sem nunca deixar as mãos de seu corpo, ainda tocando a pele do pescoço. Ele media os toques para que se sentisse cuidado. Da mesma maneira de antes. Como se o amparasse até mesmo no prazer.

Os beijos desciam, fazendo o moreno se ajoelhar na sua frente. Os olhos grandes lhe olhavam por baixo, com a mesma intensidade de sempre. O puro chocolate era fundo e magnético. Só de olhar lhe admirando, a excitação de Baekhyun crescia. Kyungsoo era bonito. E não se cansava de dizer isso.

Ele sorriu de leve, deixando um beijo bem embaixo do umbigo. Baekhyun arfou em resposta, curvando-se para frente. Aquilo era bom. Algo que sentia uma tremenda de uma falta.

Quando os lábios finalmente lhe tocaram lá, o loiro viu estrelas. Como se fogos de artifícios estourassem dentro de si. Pela primeira vez em quase um ano inteiro, Baekhyun se sentia como ele mesmo novamente. Cheio de faíscas para todo lado.

As lágrimas foram inevitáveis. Todas as emoções lhe acertaram de uma vez, fazendo-o se lembrar de quem ele era. De quem ainda podia ser. Sentia como se estivesse acordando pela primeira vez.

“K-Kyungsoo…” Clamou, mas não sabia nem mesmo o motivo.

Os lábios dele ainda continuavam lhe dando prazer, sugando e massageando seu membro da maneira que mais gostava. Porque o moreno tinha plena consciência de como fazer isso. E fazia. Da melhor maneira possível.

“Aaah…” Byun gemeu, inclinando o corpo novamente com um reflexo. Kyungsoo apenas afundou mais na garganta lhe proporcionando todas as sensações.

Os dedos agarravam suas coxas, enquanto o loiro apenas acompanhava os movimentos dos seus lábios com o quadril. Aquilo era fora de tudo o que pensava. Os sentimentos estavam voltando todos de uma só vez, numa enxurrada. Desde quando eram jovens e faziam sexo por prazer, até quando oficializaram a própria família. Todos, sem exceção, o fazia sentir como se estivesse voando. Mas agora Baekhyun podia jurar que era o próprio céu.

“Soo…” Chorou, pedindo por algo que nem ao menos sabia o que era. Mas que seu marido lhe deu mesmo assim.

Voltou com as mãos na sua intimidade, fazendo os movimentos repetidos intercalados com os próprios lábios.

“Aah…” Deixou escapar um arfar. “Eu… senti falta…” O loiro disse, querendo deixar bem claro que estava aproveitando.

Ainda tinha os olhos bem fechados quando sentiu a voz rouca fazer barulhos embaixo de si. Apenas aquilo havia sido o suficiente para quase fazê-lo gozar. Tinha uma loucura pela voz do marido.

“Kyungsoo… não vou aguentar muito tempo…” Tentou dar o aviso, mas ele não parecia querer parar.

Continuou lhe estimulando, massageando a intimidade para que se debulhasse para ele. Tinha o agarro forte em suas coxas, e a garganta profunda no membro. Os lábios começaram a entrar em ação, quando o moreno distribuiu beijos na glande.

Esse foi o ponto alto para que se derramasse ali, se segurando nas próprias paredes molhadas do box. Baekhyun inclinou o corpo para trás, respirando fundo pela falta de força.

Seu marido apenas recobrou as próprias forças, com a cabeça apoiada na sua barriga. Estava lhe agarrando com tudo o que tinha.

Realização bateu para o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Não sabia como nem quando haviam começado, mas sabia que aquela intensidade toda não havia sido sentida apenas por ele. Podia ver que Kyungsoo estava lidando com seus próprios efeitos agora.

Baekhyun olhou para a cabeça morena embaixo de si, e a acariciou. Queria que ele soubesse que não estava sozinho. Sentiu um selar embaixo do umbigo no mesmo momento que a voz grossa falou:

“Eu amo você.” Sussurrou, direto no coração do tradutor. “E-eu te amo demais, B-baekhyun.” O loiro sentia o mesmo que ele ali. A conexão tão preciosa ainda não tinha ido embora.  

Não demorou a sentir as lágrimas dele lhe molharem. Byun suspirou, deixando os dedos acariciarem seus cabelos novamente, com conforto. Estava se sentindo bem pela primeira vez depois de tempos, mas começou a ficar preocupado quando os ombros de Kyungsoo começaram a tremer novamente. Tinha se dado conta de todas as emoções, provavelmente. Ou era apenas um choro de alívio por ainda terem um ao outro. Baekhyun sabia que ele se sentia assim também.

“Soo…” Sussurrou, tentando confortá-lo.

Agachou-se para ficar com ele ali. Segurou-o em seus próprios braços, abraçando para si como ele mesmo havia feito antes.

“Eu amo você, babe.” A voz embargada se forçou a falar novamente.

Baekhyun acariciou a nuca, deixando-lhe um selar na tempora. Ele estava frágil. Podia perceber isso agora. Ficara tanto tempo concentrado na própria dor, que havia ignorado a do seu parceiro. Achava que ele estava bem, apenas distante. Mas conhecia Kyungsoo o suficiente para saber que havia sido a sua maneira de não lhe incomodar com mais uma dor de cabeça.

Baekhyun se sentiu péssimo na mesma hora. Não o merecia. Ele era bom demais para si.

“Eu estou aqui com você, Soo.” Garantiu, esperando que ele relaxasse.

“B-baek…” Ele se afastou, dessa vez puxando seu rosto para mais perto. Tinha um olhar tão sofrido que doía vê-lo. Kyungsoo ainda tinha medo. Não sabia do que, mas tinha. E isso estava lhe consumindo. Não podia deixar isso acontecer.

“Eu estou bem aqui com você.” Sussurrou baixinho. “Bem do seu lado, Soo.” Ele apenas acenou positivamente sem falar nada.

“Kyungsoo… não vou embora. Está tudo bem.” Byun esticou os dedos até a face dele, deixando carícias delicadas.

Não fazia ideia do que se passava na cabeça dele. Não conversavam, então não sabia o que Kyungsoo guardava em seu coração. Não sabia de suas dores ou angústias. Não sabia quais eram seus piores pesadelos.

Isso, Byun pensou, era algo que tinha que acabar. Não poderiam mais viver sem o diálogo, era isso que estava acabando com eles.

“Quer conversar comigo?” Perguntou genuíno.

Era melhor que conversassem mesmo, nunca mais poderiam deixar a conversa de lado. Iria acabar criando mais e mais problemas, como este que estava acabando de perceber.

“N-não.” Kyungsoo respondeu baixinho.

“Está assustado?” Outro aceno positivo. Baekhyun suspirou. Seu coração doía porque aquilo tudo era sua culpa. Se tivesse mantido a mente sã desde o acidente, nada disso teria acontecido. Kyungsoo não se sentiria culpado e ele poderia estar mais saudável. Ou perto disso.

“Soo… nada vai acontecer comigo. Eu estou aqui.” Kyungsoo negou com um aceno.

“Você n-não entende.” Sua voz quebrou, juntamente com as lágrimas. “Eu não c-consigo. Não posso nem imaginar.” O moreno puxou suas mãos, entrelaçando com força como se quisesse ganhar algum encorajamento.

O loiro as acariciou com o polegar, passando o conforto necessário.

“O que, Soo?” Os olhos se encheram de lágrimas novamente. Era difícil pra ele falar, tinha percebido isso agora.

“Eu perdi nosso bebê, Baek. N-não posso perder você também.” Baekhyun fechou os olhos. Ainda era difícil ouvir em voz alta. “G-garante pra mim. Garante que não vai me deixar…” Baekhyun ficou em silêncio. “Garante que você me perdoa. Que aceita se casar comigo de novo...”

“Soo…”

“P-por favor.” O loiro olhou para ele, sem saber o que dizer. Kyungsoo ainda tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando sussurrou:

“Você ainda me ama?” Era tão doloroso de se ouvir, que quase desabou ali mesmo.

Parecia implorar para que ele respondesse. Baekhyun só conseguia sentir que havia falhado. Falhado com tudo o que havia prometido pra ele, desde o momento em que lhe disse ‘Sim’.

“Baek?” O moreno sussurrou baixo, clamando por uma resposta.

“Sim…” Disse, deixando-o bem mais aliviado “Mas eu não sei se eu vou ser feliz aqui. Não sei se um dia eu voltarei a ser feliz como antes.” Kyungsoo negou na mesma hora.

“Eu vou te ajudar a melhorar. Nós dois. Eu prometo.” Baekhyun acenou positivamente, puxando-o para o mais perto.

Ele pareceu relaxar ali. Tinha os braços circundados em volta de si, mas era apenas como um abraço de antes. Quente e aconchegante. Sentia que a pele dele estava começando a se arrepiar pelo frio.

“Kyungsoo…” Baekhyun chamou, se afastando para lhe olhar nos olhos. “Você tem que me prometer… que não vai se afetar por minha causa.” Lágrimas debulhavam dos olhos dele, grossas e pesadas. Sabia que parte da alma dele estava arrasada. Sentia isso toda vez que via a tristeza tomar conta do seu olhar.

“Baek…” Ele implorou, mas não sabia direito o quê.

“Eu vou ficar melhor.” Baekhyun lhe tranquilizou, mesmo que aquilo fosse uma mentira. Não tinha como saber se ia melhorar de verdade.

“Eu sei.” O moreno suspirou. “Eu acredito nisso, mesmo que você não acredite. Eu acredito por nós dois, babe. Já é o suficiente.” O loiro deixou aquelas palavras adentrarem dentro de si.

Pensou que talvez se Kyungsoo acreditasse mesmo, um dia também poderia começar a acreditar. Que tudo isso iria passar. Que iriam poder voltar a ser como eram. Que iriam se perdoar e perdoar a si mesmos por tudo o que havia acontecido.

E aí sim poderia dizer que seria suficiente.

Mas agora, Baekhyun apenas queria contar as pequenas vitórias e encontrar seu foco de luz novamente. Mesmo que, olhando agora para o marido na sua frente, podia ter uma ideia de onde poderia estar.


	10. Herzrasen

**Herzrasen**  ( _s. alemão_ ): 1. coração acelerado. 2. coração palpitante, fora de série, batendo rápido.

  
  


2003

  
  


Baekhyun nem sequer podia acreditar no que estava prestes a fazer. Vivia mesmo um cliché colegial e não conseguia ao menos levar aquilo a sério.

Estava indo ver o namorado treinar na quadra da faculdade, como uma adolescente de algum filme americano que estava bombando no momento.

Isso era algo que nunca sequer imaginou fazer.

Bem, não era bem seu namorado, namorado. Apenas… um cara que já estava ficando por uns dois meses? É. Não tinham oficializado nada ainda. Baekhyun desconfiava que ele estava esperando uma atitude sua. Ou que talvez nem precisava de rótulo nenhum, já que viviam mesmo grudados um no outro.

Kyungsoo parecia como uma cola no seu pé. Aparecia no dormitório praticamente todos os finais de semana, com exceção daqueles em tinha jogo. Durante a semana, sempre tinham tempo para comer juntos ou sair para jantar. Estava lhe conhecendo bem melhor agora, e até mesmo ficando com manias iguais as suas.

Horrível. Até mesmo para ele que era um romântico incurável. Mas parecia ser o fardo a carregar quando se gostava de alguém. E realmente, realmente estava gostando de alguém dessa vez. De um jeito tão cheio de peculiaridades que lhe dava uma animação tremenda só de pensar naquele sorriso irritante que parecia colado na sua cara.

Mas, fazer o que? Era apaixonado por aquele sorriso também.

Caminhando ali pelo campus, pode ver que a quadra da faculdade era enorme. Um pouco difícil de achar, já que seu senso de direção era péssimo e vivia se perdendo dentro da faculdade; mas mesmo assim havia conseguido achar a tempo.

O campo tinha quase a extensão de um estádio profissional. Os bancos eram bem baixos, e o gramado talvez não fosse tão bom quanto o do outro campo; mas mesmo assim, era onde se reservavam os treinos do rugby.

Pelo menos uma vez na semana, os atletas treinavam. Às vezes para um jogo, às vezes apenas por treinar.

Baekhyun nunca tinha ido antes em um treino de qualquer que fosse o esporte. Na verdade, até mesmo desconfiava que era alérgico a eles. Esporte não era mesmo a sua praia.

Mas como seu pseudo-namorado era jogador de rugby, tinha que ficar por dentro dos jogos. Mesmo que estava até um pouco ansioso para saber como era.

Logo que chegou mais perto dos bancos, pode ver que haviam algumas pessoas ali. Kyungsoo estava um pouco mais pra frente, vestindo o uniforme. Não havia percebido que estava ali, até porque ele não fazia mínima ideia que Baekhyun estava ali para vê-lo. Esperava que ele fosse gostar da surpresa.

Agora estava com uma boa visão do campo no lugar perto da grade. Haviam várias garotas ali e alguns poucos caras. A maioria delas, Byun notou, estavam ali apenas para tentar ver os caras correrem pelo gramado. O jeito que falavam sobre os músculos --- e outras coisas também --- deixava-lhe um pouco constrangido. Nunca tinha conversas desse tipo com seu amigo. No máximo, falavam sobre uma maneira superficial. Mas as meninas pareciam ter olhos de águia para enxergar tantas coisas assim de tão longe.

“Quer dizer, olha para aquele baixinho ali. Com certeza ele tem uma bunda linda. Eles sempre têm.” Baekhyun mordeu o lábio tentando não rir.

Estavam falando de Kyungsoo. Só podia ser, já que era o único menor dentre todos os outros homens gigantes.

“Ele é bem pequenininho mesmo.” Uma outra garota falou, se esforçando para enxergar o campo.

“É, mas com certeza valeria a pena. Olha pra ele. Tem até uma postura mais sexy que os outros.” Postura sexy? Byun reparou.

Ele estava fazendo a pose com as mãos atrás da cabeça novamente. Ah. Bíceps. Pareciam ser a coisa mais valiosa para as pessoas.

O moreno sorriu. Se conhecessem o ego elevado dele, duvidava que estariam elogiando tanto seus traços físicos. Mas não podia negar que ele ficava realmente bem de uniforme.

“Vou chamá-lo para sair depois.” A mesma garota de antes disse, fazendo a outra acenar negativamente na mesma hora.

“Não sei não.” A garota franziu o cenho em confusão.

“O que não sabe?”

“Ele me parece ter um namorado ou coisa assim. Ji Ah me disse que o viu beijando um cara a algumas semanas.” Baekhyun ficou vermelho no mesmo segundo.

Maldito Do Kyungsoo. Sabia que não podia ficar por aí que nem dois pombos apaixonados, as pessoas iriam perceber. Porém, ele nunca parecia ligar. Amava exibições tanto quanto amava rugby. E os cheesecakes da cafeteria.

“Será?” A garota ainda parecia perplexa com aquilo, sem querer acreditar que não teria a mínima chance com o baixinho bonitinho do time.

“Pois é.”

“Os bonitinhos sempre tem alguém.” Ela bufou, desanimada. Baekhyun escondeu um sorriso.

Ah, com toda certeza Kyungsoo tinha alguém.

Era tão idiota que se sentisse feliz por isso? Nunca esperou que fosse encontrar alguém na faculdade. Não era um de seus objetivos ter responsabilidade com outra pessoa assim, mas havia acontecido. E podia dizer que não se arrependia nem um segundo sequer.

O jogo já estava para começar, então ele parou de prestar atenção nas outras garotas. Estava observando os jogadores tomar suas posições, com o treinador gritando ordens como um maluco. Não pareciam ser tão disciplinados.

Baekhyun imaginou que se tivesse que ser o treinador de 7 Kyungsoo's ele provavelmente se aposentaria aos 23 anos. Como aquele homem conseguia? Devia ser um pesadelo se tornando realidade.

O apito soou ao mesmo tempo que todos os caras começaram a se agarrar abaixados, parecendo um aglomerado de brigas. Baekhyun arregalou os olhos tão  grande, sem poder imaginar. O que era aquele esporte?

Kyungsoo estava um pouco mais atrás, com as costas curvadas para frente. Podia ver a concentração que seu corpo parecia transmitir, era extremamente hipnotizante. Ele realmente estava imerso naquilo. De corpo e alma.

Alguém apitou fazendo todos eles correrem e se atacarem ao mesmo tempo. O moreno ficou horrorizado. Nunca tinha visto um jogo de rugby antes, não fazia ideia que eram tão violentos.

Kyungsoo se perdeu de vista, correndo rápido pelo campo com a bola na mão. Ah, agora havia entendido. Do era rápido. Como o próprio Flash. Sua habilidade em campo consistia em correr metros em poucos segundos, sem o mínimo de esforço. Assim que chegou perto da área, jogou-se no chão para pontuar.

Todos pularam da arquibancada quando o número no placar virou de 0 para 5 pontos. Estavam alucinados como se fosse a melhor coisa que haviam visto na vida.

“Man… eu sabia que ele ia conseguir de novo.” Baekhyun sorriu. Parecia que ele tinha fãs masculinos também.

Um dos caras ali estava bem admirado com a capacidade de Kyungsoo. Suspeitava que era assim com os fãs de esportes: sempre pegavam um para endeusar. Só esperava que o menor não soubesse disso --- iria ser um estrago para sua autoestima elevada.

“O baixinho é realmente muito bom.” Era outro cara falando, com uma certa admiração.

Talvez ele fosse mesmo bom, se estavam falando tanto. Não era ele, um virgem do rugby, que iria dizer o contrário.

Byun voltou sua atenção para o campo. Estavam conversando. Estranho. Que esporte mais maluco. Ou talvez fosse apenas porque era um treino. É, devia mesmo ser isso.

Sentiu o celular vibrar na mesma hora que o apito soou novamente. Resolveu ignorar. Havia prometido que iria ver o jogo do seu pseudo-namorado, então era isso que iria fazer.

Mas no momento em que botou seus olhos no campo novamente, ficou preocupado. Os jogadores estavam novamente amontoados em cima de si mesmos. Pareciam brincar de montinho. Apenas de uma maneira diferente e bem mais bruta do que seria aceitável.

Baekhyun começou a se preocupar. Não estava gostando nem um pouco daquele esporte. Parecia que tudo ali era corra e apanhe.

Kyungsoo começou a correr pelo campo novamente, dessa vez para passar a bola para alguém. O jogador grandão pegou seu passe e disparou feito uma bala de canhão pra cima dos outros. Assim que estavam perto da linha do gol, o grandão lançou a bola para Kyungsoo novamente.

Do correu tão rápido que nem ao menos sobrou tempo para que alguém pudesse sentir sua falta.

O placar mudou para 10 pontos no mesmo momento que as pessoas começaram a gritar novamente. 

"Alguém diz para o Flash se aposentar." O fã número um gritou, totalmente animado.

Baekhyun percebeu que seriam longas horas para o seu pobre coração preocupado.  
  


 

O jogo todo havia se passado daquele jeito: corridas, socos, montinhos brutos e alguém torcendo o pé gravemente. Baekhyun jurou para si mesmo que nunca mais iria ver um jogo daquele na vida. Não tinha como não ter um ataque do coração.

Já estava quase no final da partida, e ainda assim, todos os jogadores pareciam com o mesmo entusiasmo.

Percebeu tardiamente que aquilo provavelmente era um jogo de diversão. E, se aquilo era diversão, provavelmente nunca iria querer ver o que eles seriam capazes em um jogo sério.

Com apenas três minutos para a partida acabar, foi que tudo começou a desandar. Kyungsoo estava correndo novamente, esperando pelo passe da bola bem perto da linha do gol. O jogador do time adversário simplesmente correu até ele com o intuito de tirá-lo de campo. Literalmente.

Baekhyun foi mais perto da grade com a preocupação batendo no peito. Tinha visto o quanto esses jogadores eram loucos, mas aquilo parecia pessoal. O brutamontes nem ao menos piscava.

Então quando a bola finalmente tocou os dedos de Kyungsoo, o outro rapaz lhe alcançou. E não foi nada bonito. Do caiu, rolando pelo chão como uma bola em constante movimento. Baekhyun achou que podia infartar ali mesmo. Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

Correu feito louco até a grade que o separava do campo, tentando vê-lo. Se seu namorado estivesse ferido, ele faria questão de esmagar o maldito. Mesmo que fosse uns bons trinta centímetros mais alto que ele.

Byun tentou se manter são, mas quando deu por si, já estava gritando seu nome em pleno pulmão:

“Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!” As pessoas em volta olharam para ele com um olhar um pouco culpado.

Sabiam que aquilo havia sido de propósito também. Kyungsoo provavelmente tinha irritado muito aquele cara antes de entrar em campo. Era a única explicação.

Antes que qualquer apito pudesse acabar de uma vez com a longa partida, o baixinho simplesmente se levantou, com bola na mão e tudo, correndo como louco até o resto do fim do campo. 

Ninguém estava esperando. 

O que só fez incrivelmente fácil de marcar.

Devia ter pontuado no tempo certo, pois de repente todos estavam comemorando do seu lado como se fosse uma partida de verdade. 

Aquilo, definitivamente, foi a pior experiência da sua vida. E igualmente a mais proveitosa.

Esperou ali mesmo até que Kyungsoo o notasse. Estava um pouco nervoso e não sabia direito como ele iria agir quando visse que Baekhyun havia ido ver o seu jogo. Mas assim que ele se aproximou e os olhos se trancaram, todas as suas preocupações foram descartadas.

O baixinho sorriu largo para si, apertando o passo para chegar mais perto o mais rápido possível. Baekhyun desceu das arquibancadas até o campo, indo ao seu encontro. Logo quando pode visualizar sua cara direito, foi que percebeu: estava sangrando. Havia um sorte na testa que parecia sair uma grande quantidade de sangue. Sangue... não era algo que gostava de fazer amizade. 

"Baek!" Kyungsoo disse, com um sorriso largo para si.

No mesmo momento em que seu nome saiu dos lábios dele, Baekhyun despertou a falar:

“Ficou maluco?! Quer me matar do coração?!” O moreno riu baixo, puxando suas mãos na dele.

Estavam suadas. E um pouco gelada demais para sua temperatura habitual. Mas ainda assim se sentia bem em ter elas ali, ao seu dispor. 

“Ficou preocupado comigo? É só um jogo Baek.” Um jogo? Aquilo podia ser muitas outras coisas, mas jogo não era bem o que se definia.

“Você está sangrando, Kyungsoo!” O moreno levou a mão até a testa com um sorriso escrachado na face.

“Ah, essa coisinha aqui? Não é nada demais…” Byun bufou.

Ele estava maluco? Claro que era demais! Não era suposto ter conflitos desse jeito no esporte. E aquele grandalhão com toda a certeza queria a cabeça dele num palito. Tudo aquilo não era para ser tratado como algo normal. 

“Não consigo acreditar! E se cair e quebrar o pescoço? Como fica?” O moreno riu, olhando com carinho para si.

"Não vai acontecer isso, babe. Fique tranquilo."

"E como é que pode ter certeza?"

"Bem, não posso. Mas-"

“Você sabe como isso é perigoso? Sério, como esse esporte é legalizado? Esse monte de cara em cima de você… poderia ter quebrado alguma coisa! Ainda tem toda a exposição para infecções que esse seu corte está chamando, mas você claramente não está ligando, e-” Baekhyun de repente foi interrompido por um Kyungsoo urgente, que tomou seus lábios com força em frente todas aquelas pessoas. 

Havia um meio sorriso grudado na cara dele que podia muito bem ser sentido em seus próprios lábios. Parecia feliz em lhe ter ali.

O moreno se separou, olhando para si com brilhos nos olhos. Ele parecia muito feliz em ve-lo.

“Você é lindo demais, babe.” Byun desviou o olhar, envergonhado.

“Deve me achar um idiota.” O moreno alargou o sorriso, negando com um aceno enquanto se aproximou mais de si.

Levou os dedos ligeiramente até a sua face lhe puxando de leve para mais perto.

“Nem em um milhão de anos.” Sussurrou, deixando outro selar em seus lábios. O moreno se afastou, olhando para ele. “Você veio torcer por mim mesmo, mal consigo acreditar.” Ele riu baixinho. Baekhyun nunca tinha visto esse lado dele antes, era uma novidade. Parecia ligeiramente tímido com a situação. 

“Porque não consegue acreditar?” Do se afastou, encarando-lhe de modo divertido.

“Nunca aconteceu antes. Você está tirando minha virgindade da torcida.” Baekhyun sorriu.

Virgindade da torcida? Duvidava muito. Haviam todas aquelas pessoas que lhe endeusavam na arquibancada, provavelmente esperando por um pouco de sua atenção. Será que ele não fazia ideia?

“Tenho certeza que há vários outros torcedores ali mesmo.” Baekhyun apontou para as pessoas que pareciam bem interessadas nos dois. O moreno franziu o cenho. Bando de fofoqueiros.

"Mas é você quem me importa. Quero que seja meu primeiro fã, o número um, já que eu sou o seu também." Baekhyun riu.

"Você é o meu fã?"

"Ah, sim. Comprarei todos os seus livros Byun Baekhyun." 

"Eu ainda nem os escrevi."

"Não importa. É um cheque adiantado." Byun riu novamente de suas bobagens.

"Você não tem limites. E está todo suado, se quer saber.” Kyungsoo sorriu.

“Vai se acostumando, babe. É assim que a gente vai cansar de ficar daqui pra frente.” Byun arregalou os olhos. Ele tinha falado isso alto até demais. 

“Kyungsoo!” Disse, repreendendo-o. 

O moreno apenas riu alto, se aproximando para supostamente sussurrar na sua orelha. Já devia ter imaginado que era mais um de seus truques, pois ele falou no mesmo tom de antes:

“Eu daria tudo pra ter suado tudo isso aqui com você.” 

“Fale baixo!” Baekhyun corou no mesmo segundo. Odiava se expor assim, era bem reservado com os seus relacionamentos. Talvez até um pouco demais. Bem o contrário do seu pseudo-namorado.

“Está com vergonha, Baek?” Claro que ele não ia deixar aquilo passar. Estava se divertindo com tanta provocação.

“Ah, olha só!" Do riu arrastado. "Assim eu não consigo resistir.” Ele se aproximou lhe beijando na bochecha. “Aaah... eu amo esse seu jeitinho bobo.” Baekhyun sentiu a bochecha esquentar. Nunca tinha ouvido aquilo de alguém antes. 

“O que você está falando?” Kyungsoo sorriu com carinho.

“Seus sorriso escondidos, sua cara de vergonha e os momentos de timidez... são tão bonitinhos. Nunca fiquei com alguém assim antes. É bem mais divertido.” Tinha ficado afetado com aquilo, não ia mentir. Mas não queria pagar o bobo daquela vez.

Escondeu um sorriso, tentando soar provocativo.

“Sou diversão pra você?” 

“Você sabe que é bem mais que isso. Amo passar tempo com você, te encher o saco é só uma consequência.” Kyungsoo piscou.

“Idiota.” O moreno riu, ainda olhando para ele daquele jeito diferente.

Kyungsoo sempre tinha esse olhar profundo. Parecia tão único que Baekhyun já estava começando a entender qual significava qual. Esse, por exemplo, estava bem perto das três palavras que ainda não tinham dito. 

Mesmo que o que ele havia lhe dito em seguida foi:

“Gostoso.” Baekhyun ficou desacreditado. 

“O que?” Kyungsoo sorriu.

Dessa vez lhe puxou para um outro beijo estralado. O contato com o suor só lhe fazia querer gritar pra todos ouvirem, mas se controlou. Apenas se desvencilhou do abraço dele, dando uns bons passos para trás.

"Você... está nojento. Não vou ficar com você agora." A sobrancelha dele foi alta para cima. Estava aceitando aquilo como um desafio. Mas que desafio estava tomando?

"Hmm... está fugindo de mim, Baek?" Ah, não. Ele era maluco. O que ia fazer?

"Kyungsoo..." Ele nem ao menos esperou, correndo atrás de si como um doido. 

O garoto lhe perseguia como se fosse totalmente normal e ninguém estivesse os olhando. Ele tinha os passos bem apressados como um doido. Realmente podia ver o Flash saindo dentro de si, Byun mal conseguia ficar três passos na sua frente.

Dessa vez não estava ligando muito para a plateia que tinha ali, só queria não tomar um banho de suor. Aquilo sim seria nojento.

"Está correndo de mim, babe? Está com medo?” Kyungsoo estava relaxando na corrida de propósito. Ele adorava se fazer de bobo de vez em quando. O que Baekhyun não reclamava --- ficava até que fofo assim.

Mas dessa vez ele não iria vencer. Foi por isso que o moreno resolveu deixar bem claro. Olhou para trás, gritando para ele ouvir:

“Isso não funciona pra mim, Do Kyungsoo!”

“Aé?!" Ele gritou de volta.

“É!” Kyungsoo disparou, chegando ao seu lado no segundo seguinte. Abraçou-lhe em repentino, levantando-o por cima do ombro suado. 

Baekhyun sentiu na mesma hora o corpo molhado embaixo do seu, transpassando a umidade para si. Sentiu a vontade de mata-lo na mesma hora.

“Aah! Seu nojento! Me larga!” Do riu alto, segurando-o forte para não cair. Não adiantava de muito. Baekhyun já estava ficando enjoado por estar de ponta cabeça. Por essa ele com certeza iria pagar!

“Nunca.”

“Eu não consigo acreditar em você.” 

“Acredite, babe. Sou totalmente real. De carne e osso.” Ele estava mesmo dizendo aquilo?

Passaram pelas arquibancadas em direção ao vestiário. Pelo jeito ele não tinha escapatória: seria refém de Kyungsoo até quando ele dissesse chega.

O lugar era cheio de concretos e sombras, bem diferente da quadra lá fora. Havia algumas portas e bolas jogadas pelos lados. Kyungsoo cruzou o corredor até uma porta de metal grande. Forçou a maçaneta que abriu magicamente. Como é que ele tinha acesso àquilo? 

“Você é muito idiota.” Baekhyun disse, mal humorado pela posição que se encontrava.

"E você é muito gostoso.” Kyungsoo riu lhe dando uma palmada.

O outro arregalou os olhos. Ele havia acabado de...?

“Você acabou de bater na minha bunda?” Do desceu ele já no vestiário, ficando frente a frente.

Os armários tinham adesivos por todos os lados, desde faces de idols de kpop e atores, até coisas fofinhas. Foi quando começou a ficar desconfiado. Onde é que estavam?

“É que você é bem macio, Baek.” Baekhyun sorriu acanhado. Não tinha tanta intimidade com o corpo assim, sempre se envergonhava quando lhe elogiavam. Ou quando diziam coisas sobre ele assim.

"Onde é que estamos?"

"No vestiário." Baekhyun cruzou os braços, acusativo.

"Esse não é o seu vestiário."

"Tem razão."

"Qual é, me diz!"

"É o vestiário feminino." Byun levou a mão até a boca chocado. Estava achando graça ao mesmo tempo que o desespero corria sobre si.

"Do Kyungsoo! Não podemos fazer isso!" Ele sorriu seu habitual sorriso debochado.

"Não tem treinos femininos no mesmo dia dos masculinos, Baek." Isso era um alívio.  Mas mesmo assim, podiam ter encrencas.

"Eu não acho que isso é uma boa id-" Baekhyun parou no mesmo momento quando o viu.

Do Kyungsoo estava tirando a blusa na sua frente. Nunca havia feito isso antes, deixava seu coração correr pra fora do peito.

Ele tinha um corpo bem malhado ao mesmo tempo que ainda era bem... não sabia dizer. Delicioso era eufemismo. A beleza dele era tão singular que seus olhos ficavam maravilhados toda vez que tinha a oportunidade de vê-lo. Como agora.

"O que ia me dizer?" Ah, ele estava se divertindo. Que malandro! "Baek... vem aqui." Não. Definitivamente não. Não podiam se empolgar ali, não naquela hora. Não agora. 

O moreno riu escrachado. Ele provavelmente podia ver todos os pensamentos que se passavam pela sua mente. Agachou-se, tirando o tênis e a meia alta dos pés. No mesmo momento, Baekhyun pode ver. Que Deus era mesmo um homem de pouca misericórdia.

As costas de Kyungsoo era coberta por uma tatuagem colorida de uma carpa apontando para o norte. Sabia o exato significado dela no mesmo momento em que a viu: nadar contra a correnteza. O que significava perseverança e força para lutar. Talvez fosse algo que Kyungsoo preservasse. O moreno começou a admirar mais ainda a sua pessoa.

"Você... fez a tatuagem com quantos anos?" Perguntou curioso.

"Com 19. Logo quando completei a maioridade." Kyungsoo levantou, sentando perto dele no banco do vestiário. "Gostou dela?" Ele sorriu genuinamente dessa vez. 

"Sim. Todas essas cores…”

"Quer ver de perto?" Baekhyun corou.

Sim, queria. Mas também não tinha a menor intenção de pular em cima dele ali mesmo. Seria um desastre se isso acontecesse.

Kyungsoo se virou de costas, mostrando boa parte da arte pintada na pele. Byun ficou admirando por um tempo, apenas com o olhar. Era hipnotizante a maneira que as cores aderiam tão bem a sua pele.

"Não vou te morder, Baekhyun." Ele riu de leve, debochado. Estava mandando um sinal de que ele podia lhe tocar.

O moreno engoliu seco, se aproximando devagar, olhando para a carpa. Era azul, diferente do habitual. Queria saber de tudo sobre ela. Sobre seu significado e se Kyungsoo simpatizava tanto com a filosofia que vivia em virtude daquilo: a força da resistência. 

Era tão bonita que até ele ficava tentando a tatuá-la.

"Você segue a filosofia?" Sabia que ele ia entender o que estava perguntando, então não explicou nada. Apenas esperou para que ele falasse.

"Sim..." Kyungsoo falou baixinho, como uma confissão. "Eu sempre fui do tipo de estabelecer metas. Conquista sempre foi algo que me motivava, por isso o rugby. Acho que o esporte me desperta algum instinto primitivo." Podia ver o que ele estava tentando explicar. 

Quando estava em campo, o rapaz ficava totalmente diferente. Uma aura forte se estabelecia, provavelmente o que lhe ajudava a correr tão rápido por tanto tempo. Era incrível de se ver. Por mais que seu coração ficasse nervoso com aquele tipo de esporte, não podia deixar de admirá-lo.

"O que te desperta?" Murmurou baixinho.

"Vontade de lutar, acho? Não fisicamente falando, e-eu só... acho que as pessoas desistem fácil das coisas em geral. Eu não sou assim, Baek." Ele disse aquilo com tanta convicção que Baekhyun ficou um pouco surpreso. 

"Isso é bonito. O mundo precisa de pessoas mais perseverantes como você." Podia saber que ele estava sorrindo apenas pela linguagem corporal. Achava incrível que já o conhecia tanto assim.

"Fico feliz em ouvir isso de você." A voz dele tinha um pouco de emoção que fez o moreno derreter. Era reconfortante pra ele também. "Acho que mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis, tento me agarrar a algo. Ou alguém. E segurar lá. Eu tento ter fé que as coisas vão se ajeitar, sempre quando tenho algum conflito comigo mesmo."

"Nadar contra a correnteza?" Ele acenou positivamente.

"Sim. A mente pode ser traiçoeira." Podia mesmo ser traiçoeira. Sabia bem disso.

Baekhyun, quando tinha problemas, raramente conseguia sair deles sem ajuda. O que utilizava boa parte de sua energia. Era o tipo de pessoa que se entregava demais, agarrava demais. Tudo era muito intenso para si. Pelo mesmo motivo, já sabia que estava sentindo demais perto dele.

O moreno pensou um pouco antes de perguntar o queria saber. Podia ser algo bem pessoal, mas achava que já estavam nesse nível.

"Já teve muitos problemas, Kyungsoo?" Usou a voz baixa novamente.

"Alguns... meu pai queria que eu fosse um contador. Então estou aqui. Mas eu amo a adrenalina do rugby." Era perceptível que ele se sentia assim. 

Parecia que o esporte lhe acrescentava algo que as outras coisas faltavam. Talvez tivesse uma conexão com aquilo que o fazia se sentir vivo. Byun entendia, porque sentia assim toda vez que escrevia. Era a sua maior paixão assim como o rugby devia ser para o seu pseudo-namorado.

"Queria ser jogador profissional?" Perguntou curioso.

"Sim..." Sua voz era um pouco triste, como se tivesse se acostumado a desistir do sonho. O que era contraditório para o que ele seguia.

"Não é tarde demais."

"Pra mim sim, Baek. Eu... na verdade, tem algo que... algo que eu gostaria de lhe falar." O garoto se virou para lhe encarar. Tinha os olhos trancados nos seus com seriedade. Seja o que for que fosse lhe dizer, parecia ser de extrema importância.

“Baekhyun…” Fez uma pausa, ligeiramente envergonhado. “Eu…” Kyungsoo sorriu pequeno, tomando coragem. “Eu realmente…”

“O que?”

“Isso é mais difícil do que eu pensei.” Kyungsoo parecia fazer um esforço enorme para tirar aquilo do peito. Era algo bem pessoal. As barreiras entre eles estavam cada vez mais fracas, e isso alegrava demasiadamente Baekhyun. Então também ficava feliz que ele estivesse se esforçando para se comunicar com ele ali.

“Pode me dizer.” Tentou lhe tranquilizar, falando suavemente com ele.

O rapaz suspirou, olhando para ele com o chocolate profundo. Reparou que a cor do seu olho sempre ficava mais intensa em momentos como esse. Ou talvez fosse Baekhyun que prestasse mais atenção.

“Meu sonho, em primeiro lugar... eu... eu quero mesmo formar uma família." Baekhyun ficou surpreso. Muito surpreso, pra falar a verdade. Tão surpreso quanto poderia ficar. 

Família? Do nada estavam falando de família? De repente o ar pareceu pouco.

"Não me olhe assim, não estou te apressando." O outro riu baixo, puxando as mãos nas suas. "Mas eu realmente quero que isso dê certo. Quero levar adiante. De verdade. Não estou brincando com você.” 

“Soo…” Não sabia o que responder, então deixou o nome dele escapar pelos lábios, como um reflexo.

Mas isso apenas o deixou mais nervoso.

“Eu sei que não vai ser tanto tempo quanto eu queria. Ou quanto você pode ter desejado. Mas… quero levar isso até lá. Acho que... vale a pena, Baek. Vale a pena se for nós dois." Ele suspirou, apertando suas mãos mais um pouco. Era engraçado como isso havia virado uma mania entre os dois. Talvez fosse o agarro que ele tinha lhe falado anteriormente. 

Do voltou o olhar para o seu, ficando ali. Levou os dedos até o seu rosto, fazendo uma carícia. Ele tinha muito disso: toques. Mas dessa vez era totalmente diferente. Tinha um sentimento não dito ali. O sentimento que Baekhyun conhecia bem, e que também não tinha coragem de dizer. Mas sentia. Sentia muito. Sentia tanto que achava que podia explodir.

"Baek..." Ele falou baixinho novamente. “Quero ir até o final com você.” Aquelas palavras... Byun não iria esquecer.

Bem no vestiário feminino da quadra da universidade, faltando poucos meses para o ano acabar, a sua vida havia mudado. O outono nunca mais iria ter aquelas cores que se lembrava, pois agora as únicas cores que via era o chocolate profundo dos seus olhos e o azul dos armários.

Aquele sentimento já estava batendo em seu peito há um tempo, mas parecia que bem ali, havia se estabelecido. 

No abraço dos seus dedos.

Baekhyun abriu um sorriso pequeno, da mesma maneira que abriu o próprio coração para a pequena dúvida que lhe rondava:

“E depois?” Disse, com um murmúrio.

“Depois a gente descobre.” Do refletiu, ainda olhando para ele com nevosismo. 

Parecia pedir por uma resposta definitiva, pois o que saiu dos seus lábios logo em seguida foi:

“Você topa?”

E tudo o que pode responder de volta foi:

“Sim.”


	11. Komfortzone

Komfortzone (s. alemão): 1. Zona de conforto.

 

2018

Baekhyun estava se sentindo um pouco melhor naquela manhã. Não havia o sono pesando seu olhar pela noite mal dormida ou mesmo o enjôo habitual no estômago. Ainda tinha algumas dores de cabeça... mas de resto, sentia-se bem. Ou bem, comparado ao seu cotidiano.

Sabia a causa da mudança, no entanto.

Era porque aquela que lhe assombrava não estava mais ali: a solidão.

Kyungsoo não havia saído de manhã para o trabalho; então passaram boa parte do tempo juntos. Sua mente ficou ocupada demais para que os demônios viessem lhe atazanar --- pelo menos por aquela pequena fração de tempo.

O moreno havia lhe cozinhado um café completo, com panquecas, caldas e tudo mais. Fazia um bom tempo que não comia nada como aquilo. Parecia mesmo como nos velhos tempos.

Exceto que esses, eram novos tempos.

Ainda existia o elefante na sala, ainda havia muito do não dito. Mas aniquilar a solidão lhe dava conforto, livrava-o dos pensamentos ruins. O que era ótimo. Porque os pensamentos ruins sempre lhe levavam a Sehnsucht. E esse não era o sentimento que gostava de experimentar, nem um pouco.

Havia acabado de tomar banho, quando desceu as escadas em direção ao local que sabia que Kyungsoo estaria. Precisava avisa-lo que tinha que ir até o mercado repor todo o estoque de comida, já que seu marido agora ficaria em casa por tempo integral.

O loiro suspirou.

Sabia que Kyungsoo já tinha tomado a decisão e não ia voltar atrás. Seu marido era sempre assim: pesava as prioridades. Ou o que ele julgava ser prioridade.

Logo quando adotaram Jongin, o moreno quis mudar de emprego. Queria ficar em casa para dar mais apoio em seu novo lar, cuidar dele de perto e criar um vínculo familiar. Um vínculo que veio ser tão forte que era impossível desgrudar os dois --- era como se fossem destinados à se conhecerem.

Baekhyun pensava nisso de vez em quando. 

O quanto Kyungsoo sentia falta dessa ligação? Sua rotina tinha mudado bruscamente, enquanto o próprio ainda sentia culpa pelo acontecido. Não era algo que fosse fácil de lidar. Byun sabia bem disso. Mas até então, nunca havia pensado sobre isso. Sobre o quão machucado e arrasado seu marido deveria estar; sobre o quão desesperado ele havia agido o outro dia quando se viu chegando em casa sozinho, em reflexo do que guardava dentro de si.

O loiro começou a se sentir egoísta.

Não podia agir dessa maneira, precisavam um do outro. Ele, mais do que tudo, precisava de ajuda para sair dessa escuridão. Era uma batalha que não se ganha sem exército, ou um parceiro de guerra; e sozinho, sentia que estava mais perto de perder do que nunca.

Baekhyun seguiu o caminho das escadas até o escritório que ficava no andar de baixo. O lugar iria começar a ganhar cores novamente, talvez até mesmo uma reforma. Agora que Do ficaria ali boa parte do dia, a sala tinha que parecer no mínimo aconchegante para se passar o tempo.

Byun parou perto da porta antes de anunciar a própria presença. Por um momento, apenas se contentou em observá-lo de longe.

Kyungsoo parecia concentrado, digitando no computador como se tivesse muito a fazer. Ou a organizar. Provavelmente tinha ali planilhas com números e números de cálculos infinitos que doía a cabeça de Baekhyun entender. 

Sabia que ele ia acabar voltando para o antigo emprego. Mas ainda assim, se compadecia pela sua escolha de ter que lidar com tudo aquilo de novo. Era o que o mantinha dentro de casa, o que fazia ter mais facilidade de estar perto. Então era uma boa opção.

Exceto que o faria perder a cabeça novamente.

O lado egoísta de Baekhyun, o agradecia por ter tomado essa atitude. Mas o lado racional sabia que seria tempo até ele desabar.

Kyungsoo se entregava muito as emoções, as vezes, mais do que ele. Sempre fora o fogo esquentando entre ambos, sempre a brasa que ainda mantinha tudo acesso. E Baekhyun sentia falta disso. No entanto, ainda tinha esse lado em que ele escondia as coisas em prol de não lhe fazer sofrer. Isso, o loiro odiava.

Odiava porque não era perceptível. Ou talvez, a sua própria dor havia lhe cegado naquele nível ao ponto de não conseguir lhe enxergar mais.

Mas estava disposto a fazer isso mudar.

Entrou dentro do cômodo como quem não queria nada. Os som dos passos devem ter lhe denunciado, pois logo pode perceber que o moreno estava olhando para si. Tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto quando se afastou da mesa, esperando que Baekhyun se aproximasse.

O loiro foi até ele, parando bem em frente da cadeira larga de couro familiar. Kyungsoo estendeu as mãos para si como se desse abertura para que Byun encaixasse ali, nos seus braços.

Então foi o que ele fez.

Ajeitou-se entre as suas pernas sentindo o moreno passar as mãos pela sua cintura, puxando-o para mais perto. Podia sentir o toque suave dele por cima de sua camisa branca.

Era incrível como nunca cansava daquilo. Todos os toques eram importantes. Cada um deles. Pois sempre lhe traziam lembranças positivas dentro desse mar fechado.

Seu marido deu uma boa olhada em si com sempre fazia. Sorriu pequeno quando percebeu algo de novo ali.

“Você tomou banho de novo.” Sentiu o que ele estava querendo dizer: que havia feito um progresso, cuidado de si mesmo.

Byun sentiu o coração esquentar. Era mesmo uma pequena vitória. Estava até com uma roupa diferente do velho moletom cinza que sempre parecia confortável demais, acomodado demais para ser considerado uma vestimenta.

Podia parecer algo mundano e sem valor, só uma troca de roupa para as outras pessoas. Mas só ele sabia o que significava: a extrema falta de interesse ao seu redor, e até em si mesmo, estava desocupando o lugar para os seus pequenos esforços.

O que muita gente não sabia era que aquilo pesava demais. Quando a mente adoece, o corpo responde, e a resposta física para o ausência da própria essência não vinha sem efeitos colaterais. Então, era sempre um prazer quando sentia alguma mudança, por mais mínima que fosse. Como sentia agora, olhando para os dois chocolates profundos que o encarava. Ainda esperava por alguma resposta sua, pois o pequeno brilho voltou a dançar em seus olhos.

"Estava pensando em ir ao mercado. Estamos... sem alguns suprimentos para cozinha." Do concordou com um aceno, aproximando-se mais de si. O nariz dele encostou em sua camisa de algodão branco, descansando ali como se estivesse precisando daquilo.

Talvez precisasse mesmo.

“Está cheiroso, Baek.” A voz disse abafada pelo pano. Baekhyun riu baixo.

“Você quer que eu prepare um banho pra você?”

“Não, não…” Negou, se afastando. Seu marido voltou a lhe olhar diretamente em seus olhos. “Baekhyun… vem aqui.” Tinha a voz doce, cuidadosa.

Kyungsoo segurou suas mãos e o virou, puxando-o para o meio de suas pernas. Acabou por sentar de costas no colo dele, sentindo os dedos abraçando a sua cintura mais perto do peito. Sentia-se protegido ali.

De repente, as memórias do outro dia bateram em sua mente como um tsunami. Dessa vez, e talvez fosse a primeira vez em muito tempo, não estavam fingindo ser quem não eram. Eram eles mesmos ali, tentando se recompor pela primeira vez. A realização trouxe algumas lágrimas aos olhos de Baekhyun.

"Baek... o que foi?" Kyungsoo lhe perguntou preocupado.

Não queria ter que falar sobre tudo novamente. Não queria estragar o progresso que haviam feito até ali. Então mudou de assunto indo direto ao ponto.

"Eu queria que você fosse comigo até o mercado. Pode ser?" O moreno hesitou, sabendo claramente que havia alguma coisa errada. Demorou alguns segundos até que ele percebesse que o loiro estava evitando o tópico de propósito.

Kyungsoo suspirou, deixando um selar nas costas de sua nuca. Era sempre bem delicado quando queria, isso lhe dava um conforto imenso. O outro não fazia ideia.

"Claro, Baek." Ele falou baixinho. "Me chame sempre que você precisar de mim." Baekhyun concordou, respirando fundo. Precisava dele mais do que admitia em voz alta.

"Posso esperar você terminar suas tarefas... ou podemos ir mais tarde." O moreno negou, abraçando-lhe mais apertado do que antes.

"Não, tudo bem. Acho melhor ir antes do almoço mesmo."

"Claro."

"Vou apenas trocar de roupa e aí a gente vai."

"Ok." Kyungsoo deixou um selar na sua pele novamente, levantando-se da cadeira. Baekhyun se levantou com ele, ficando de pé na sua frente.

Os olhos estavam profundos como se tivesse algo pra falar. Percebia que ele sempre guardava as coisas pra si depois do que havia acontecido. Talvez tinha receio de piorar seu estado, ou talvez só não tivesse a coragem de colocar tudo pra fora. Baekhyun sabia muito bem como tudo parecia bem mais real quando saía do peito.

Seu marido esticou os dedos até os seus, entrelaçando-os. Tinha um pequeno sorriso misterioso na face, contente por algum motivo que o loiro não havia entendido ainda.

"Me espere lá na sala, eu já volto." O loiro concordou sem dizer nada.

Não estava entendendo muito bem o que era tudo aquilo. Parecia que estava por fora de alguma coisa que só o moreno sabia.

Viu ele saindo do cômodo e o seguiu logo depois, parando estático no lugar quando percebeu: a sala ao lado estava com a porta ligeiramente aberta. Baekhyun nunca passava por ali. Praticamente havia apagado da memória que o quarto existia.

Fazia quase um ano que estava trancado a todas as chaves. Mas, aparentemente, Kyungsoo tinha o aberto hoje.

O loiro fechou os olhos. Se não pudesse enxergar, então não estaria ali. Simples assim.

Caminhou cegamente até o outro lado do corredor, seguindo até a sala. Abriu os olhos novamente enxergando tudo com o coração acelerado na garganta. Sentia que o pânico podia voltar a qualquer momento.

O medo se alastrou pelo seu corpo com a realização.

Não podia voltar pra escuridão. Não agora.

Baekhyun sentou na sala, respirando e prendendo o ar dentro do pulmão como lhe havia sido instruído a muito tempo atrás. Isso lhe acalmava e fazia a pressão sanguínea desacelerar. Resolvia todas as vezes que ficava ansioso.

Era difícil ter consciência do passado intocado por de trás da porta de madeira. Um desafio grande demais para que pudesse aceitar e seguir em frente, passando pelo processo da dor novamente. Não queria isso.

Dor era com certeza a última coisa que queria sentir. Principalmente naquele dia que havia começado tão bem...

Tinham lugares na casa que Baekhyun evitava. Na maioria das vezes, aqueles que lhe traziam lembranças demais. Às vezes, era ruim o suficiente apenas de estar em qualquer lugar que não fosse seu próprio quarto. Não estava ficando nem um pouco mais saudável ali dentro, e desconfiava que seu marido sabia disso.

Kyungsoo já tinha falado sobre mudança várias vezes desde quando as coisas começaram a ficar mais fáceis. Mas nunca era tão fácil assim para o loiro.

Os sentimentos eram mistos em relação à casa. Uma hora, era a única coisa que ainda lhe dava alguma lembrança feliz. Na outra, servia apenas de um lembrete de tudo o que um dia havia tido. Que não ia voltar mais. Nunca mais.

E isso era difícil de lidar.

Ouviu os passos do seu marido voltar até a ilha da sala. O loiro levantou a cabeça para lhe observar.

Estava bonito. Arrumado como se fossem sair para algum lugar. Isso ele achou um pouco estranho.

"Sabe que vamos apenas no mercado, certo?" Kyungsoo sorriu pequeno.

"Quase lá, babe. Preciso passar no restaurante também." Baekhyun suspirou. Já sabia o que aquilo significava.

"Certo." Levantou-se do sofá que havia sentado antes e foi até a porta, abrindo diretamente para a garagem.

O carro estava apenas parado lá, bem diferente do de antes: sem porta malas gigante, sem equipamentos para levar bicicletas, nem nada do que remetesse à uma aventura. Era apenas um carro normal e um pouco pequeno. A cor cinza prateada não chamava a atenção como o vermelho vivo do jipe que haviam comprado a alguns anos atrás. Baekhyun sorriu com a lembrança, já abrindo a porta passageira do carro prata.

Quando Kyungsoo havia chegado com aquela monstruosidade em casa, achou que podia morrer. Pensou em mil argumentos para discutir, que caíram por terra no mesmo instante que viu o rostinho radiante de Jongin para o carro. O maldito havia conseguido conquistá-lo muito facilmente depois de usar o próprio filho como carta trunfo de suas besteiras. Byun não tinha mesmo o mínimo de controle com o moreno ao seu lado.

"Está sorrindo, babe." Kyungsoo disse, fazendo-o se assustar com a voz repentina. Nem ao menos havia percebido que ele estava do seu lado.

Voltou o olhar junto ao seu, percebendo o reflexo de sua alegria ali. Seu marido estava feliz apenas de vê-lo feliz daquele jeito.

"Me lembrei daquela coisa que você chamava de carro. O dia que você chegou me dizendo o que havia comprado e como Jongin tinha ficado feliz por ser um "carro de aventuras." Achou que isso iria lhe fazer rir consigo, mas Kyungsoo ficou sério de repente.

Não disse mais nada por um tempo, até ligar o carro, e manobrar para fora da garagem. Já estavam atingindo a avenida que levava ao centro da cidade, quando ele voltou a falar:

"Eu... só acho que você estava certo sobre o carro." O sussurro doloroso não lhe passou despercebido.

Foi então que Baekhyun lembrou de tudo, sentindo-se como um idiota por ter se esquecido.

"Soo..." Implorou, pedindo desculpas com um sussurro singelo.

Devia ser difícil para ele se lembrar do maldito jipe, pois o mesmo havia virado sucata no fundo do oceano. Sucata que quase havia lhe matado, e levado toda a sua felicidade embora no dia do acidente.

"Me desculpe." Kyungsoo negou com um aceno.

"Tudo bem, Baek." O moreno suspirou, desistindo. "Devemos parar de lembrar de tudo como algo ruim, também." Sim, deveriam. Mas não queria dizer que era fácil. Seu marido sabia bem disso.

"Eu... vou tentar." Do buscou pela sua mão, segurando os dedos entre si.

Estavam quentes como sempre.

"Por hoje, apenas, é o que eu te peço. Vamos viver o momento um pouco." O loiro concordou, cobrindo a outra mão na sua. Tinha um pequeno sorriso alegre pela face, tentando parecer encorajador para ele.

Não era justo que não se esforçasse para ajudá-lo, Kyungsoo estava visivelmente cansado daquilo tudo. Não conseguia imaginar a pressão que ele estava carregando sozinho.

Byun queria perguntar. Mas sempre tinha medo que um dia ele apenas se desse conta de tudo e fosse embora. Então não podia se arriscar.

Seu marido continuou dirigindo, olhando para frente sem olhar pra trás. O loiro estranhou. Não estavam mais pegando a avenida certa para o mercado de sempre, parecia até mesmo o caminho que faziam para o...

"Onde estamos indo?" Perguntou já sabendo a resposta. O moreno nem ao menos respondeu, apenas sorrindo para si como se o segredo já estivesse exposto.

Assim que atingiram a entrada do lugar, Kyungsoo parou no estacionamento da frente. Ainda tinha o mesmo urso grande e sorridente segurando o pote de mel, que caía como cascata em cima de uma pilha de panquecas. A escultura lhe dava pesadelos todas as noites, mas Jongin adorava todas as vezes que o olhava. Até porque, ele era um urso também. Ou pelo menos era o que convencia a todos.

Happy House era um daqueles restaurante que só se serviam sobremesas de todas as nacionalidades. O lugar favorito deles. Deles três, na verdade. Desde muito tempo atrás, quando ainda conseguiam entrar ali sem que alguém perguntasse por ele. Suspeitava que hoje não seria diferente.

Baekhyun suspirou, um pouco nervoso. Sabia que Kyungsoo devia ter sentido falta depois de ter aberto o quarto. Ou só queria estar perto de algum pedaço que ainda tinha memórias dele. De uma forma ou de outra, ainda tinha que lhe perguntar:

“Por que parou aqui?” Era mais uma pergunta de curiosidade sobre suas intenções. O loiro, na realidade, não sabia direito se conseguiria entrar lá como normalmente fazia.

Já estava ficando pesado mesmo do lado de fora.

“Queria… entrar com você. Tudo bem?” Seu marido devia ter percebido o seu comportamento. Mas o que poderia dizer? Se ele queria entrar lá, então a sua única resposta seria...

“Sim.” Kyungsoo sorriu agradecido.

"Obrigado." Falou baixinho, destravando o cinto de segurança e abrindo a porta do carro.

Baekhyun ficou lá por alguns segundos antes de deixar a coragem entrar. Não poderia viver desse jeito pra sempre. Deveria reverter essas memórias. Ser maior do que elas. Maior do que essa falta intensa fazia com a sua mente o tempo todo.

Agora ela não iria vencer.

Abriu a porta do carro, saindo para fora dali até onde o marido estava parado, esperando-lhe. O moreno respirou, sorrindo para si.

"Eu realmente... senti falta desse lugar." Sua voz estava bem alegre como nunca tinha ouvido antes. Apenas a percepção disso alegrou Baekhyun também.

"Vamos entrar." Disse, puxando-lhe para dentro do estabelecimento.

O cheiro de baunilha e calda de caramelo foram bem vindos em seu nariz. O restaurante parecia o mesmo de sempre, ao mesmo tempo que estava completamente diferente. Ou talvez fossem eles os estranhos. Nunca tinham ido ali sem ele. Parecia que a tradição estava sendo quebrada, de alguma forma.

"Você quer escolher uma mesa?" Kyungsoo perguntou.

"Não tenho preferência." Seu marido concordou, puxando-o pela mão até onde haviam várias mesas.

O pequeno corredor estava um pouco mais vazio que o normal para o horário de almoço. O Happy House sempre tinha muitos clientes, principalmente de pouca idade. Não era pra menos: tinham sobremesas deliciosas. Diabéticas, mas deliciosas.

Kyungsoo escolheu uma mesa qualquer perto da janela. Conseguiam ver parte da rua de trás através do vidro. Haviam ali tantas pessoas apenas vivendo suas vidas normalmente... despertava um fundo de inveja em Baekhyun também.

"Baek... quer escolher alguma coisa?" Seu marido lhe perguntou com suavidade na voz, talvez para tentar lhe dar conforto.

O loiro direcionou o olhar até ele, cruzando os braços com um ligeiro incômodo se manifestando dentro de si. Parte sua não queria estar ali, enquanto a outra não fazia ideia do que pensar. Precisava saber o que Kyungsoo queria com aquilo.

"Por que viemos aqui, Soo?" Era apenas curiosidade sua, resolveu deixar isso bem claro em sua voz. Não queria que Kyungsoo pensasse que havia feito errado em leva-los ali.

O moreno suspirou, descartando o cardápio que segurava na mesa a sua frente. Baekhyun reparou que ele parecia um pouco diferente. Talvez, nostálgico fosse a palavra certa.

"Eu senti falta." Disse baixinho. "Senti falta de poder vir aqui, pedir alguma coisa cheia de açúcar e voltar bêbado com tanta glicose." Kyungsoo sorriu pequeno para ele. "Eu amo esse lugar, Baek." Baekhyun ficou em silêncio.

Voltou a atenção para o próprio cardápio, fingindo estar muito interessado naquilo tudo. Quando na realidade, sabia que havia apenas uma coisa que estava morrendo para perguntar.

"Eu fiz mal?" O moreno perguntou, estranhando sua reação.

Baekhyun negou com um aceno. Não era esse o problema. Era uma outra coisa bem maior que tudo aquilo.

"Você abriu a porta." Não era uma pergunta e Kyungsoo percebeu isso.

O silêncio voltou para a mesa novamente.

Não queria que ele pensasse que estava o repreendendo, mas mentiria se dissesse que não tinha curiosidade sobre aquilo. Mentiria se dissesse que não tinha inveja de sua força.

"Sim, Baek. Eu abri." Seu tom era cuidadoso, sem saber direito o que fazer.

A conversa não estava indo do jeito que imaginou. Precisava garantir que estava tudo bem.

"Não estou te acusando. Só..." Só queria ter essa mesma força, sentir saudade da maneira certa. Livrar-se desse peso no peito que parecia resumir a sua vida inteira, quando sabia que não era para ser assim.

Seu marido concordou, olhando para si. Sabia o que estava sentindo apenas com o olhar profundo no seu. Eram sempre tão transparentes um para o outro.

Do procurou pela sua mão em cima da mesa. Parecia querer lhe transpassar força, seja qualquer que fosse o motivo. Ou podia ser apenas sua percepção pela situação em que o loiro se encontrava.

"Baek..." Chamou sua atenção com a voz mais grossa que o normal "Você entrou lá também?" Byun hesitou.

O que podia dizer? Que odiava aquele quarto? Soaria muito desumano. Sem coração.

Mas era o que sentia.

Se pudesse colocar uma tranca para que o cômodo sumisse para sempre, Baekhyun o faria.

O loiro suspirou, desviando o olhar antes de confessar baixinho:

"Não." Kyungsoo apertou mais forte os dedos nos seus. Sentia o calor usual se transpassar até si.

"Não se sinta mal por isso, babe. Só não está preparado ainda."

"Talvez eu nunca vou estar." O moreno suspirou.

"Baek..."

"Eu só queria saber porque fez isso." Agora estavam se encarando novamente. Os olhos de chocolate trancados nos seus. Impenetráveis.

Byun não fazia ideia do que havia por trás. Não tinha nada ali que pudesse se apegar.

Kyungsoo quebrou o contato, visando a janela novamente. Tinha uma melancolia profunda ali, como se estivesse doendo. Talvez estivesse doendo há muito tempo.

"Eu costumava entrar lá todos os dias. Eu entrava, sentava na cama ao seu lado, e contava histórias pra ele. Muitas delas, sobre a gente." Um sorriso surgiu brevemente em seus lábios ao mencionar o último fato "E ele gostava, Baek. Ele amava cada uma delas. Isso me fazia sentir tão... bem. Eu amava o fato dele amar a nossa história. Porque eu amo ela também, babe. Eu a amo muito." Baekhyun sentiu pequenas lágrimas escaparem dos olhos.

Era triste. Triste e horrível que isso tinha sido tirado dele, não conseguia ao menos dizer alguma coisa para confortá-lo.

Sabia que esse momento era inteiramente dos dois. Acontecia quase sempre quando Baekhyun cuidava da louça. Já pegou Kyungsoo conversando com Jongin uma vez ou outra, escondido, para não atrapalhar. Gostava de observar a interação, mas nunca fez ideia que era dele que eles falavam. Do relacionamento dos dois.

A memória tinha acabado de ficar bem melhor com o conhecimento desse fato.

Kyungsoo voltou com o olhar no seu, suspirando fundo antes de continuar.

"Então... eu acordei hoje. Te servi o café. E foi um dos melhores dias que eu tive em quase um ano inteiro." Sabia qual era a sensação, pois espelhava a sua. A sensação de que finalmente alguma coisa tinha começado a mudar.

"E você tomou coragem com isso?"

"Sim." O sussurro foi baixo. "Eu entrei lá, porque... queria aquele conforto de novo. Achei que poderia resgatar algo dele, mas aí..." Ele parou como se houvesse algo incômodo.

"O que foi Soo?" Kyungsoo suspirou novamente, um pouco aflito.

"Eu não sei... apenas... não foi tão fácil como pode parecer." O loiro concordou, deixando-o saber que entendia. Mesmo que só entendesse em parte.

"Quando eu entrei dentro do quarto, não me senti confortável, porque não havia nada lá. Nada além da cama vazia, os armários cheio de pó e o cheiro abafado. Isso me fez... pensar em muitas coisas."

"Como o que?"

"Como: será que estamos apagando ele da nossa vida? Será que não deveríamos deixá-lo mais presente? Será que a dor está me forçando a excluí-lo de mim?" Nunca havia pensado desse jeito. Será que estavam mesmo fazendo isso?

Baekhyun de repente se sentiu horrível. A pior pessoa do universo. Sentia que de alguma forma tudo aquilo era sua culpa.

"Então, eu entrei em pânico. Isso... não podia acontecer. Eu morreria antes que ele fosse levado de mim. Por isso, tentei vir aqui hoje. Por isso abri a porta. Eu... só tenho esse medo absurdo que isso um dia vai acontecer." Baekhyun negou com um aceno.

"Não vai acontecer, Soo."

"Não tenho certeza disso." O sussurro era temeroso.

"Kyungsoo..."

"Desculpe. Eu só... foi uma semana difícil." Havia sido muitos dias difíceis na verdade, mas não podia deixar que ele se sentisse desse jeito.

"Eu sei. Sinto muito por isso. Mas eu vou melhorar." Também sabia que não acreditava naquilo de verdade. Porém, se dissesse vezes o suficiente, talvez se tornaria realidade.

"Não estou te culpando, babe." O moreno murmurou pra ele, negando com um aceno. "Vamos... falar de outra coisa. O que você quer pedir?"

"Não faço ideia." Baekhyun deu de ombros.

"Eles têm bastante coisas ainda. Talvez um mochi combinaria com você." Kyungsoo olhou pra ele segurando o sorriso. "Ou..." Havia algo que ele tinha lembrado. "Que tal algo com bastante calda?" Seu marido riu baixo, apontando para a figura da cascata de caramelo.

Já esperava que alguma hora ele ia se lembrar. Mesmo que doesse em parte, aquilo ainda era uma das razões de irem até o Happy House.

"Você se lembrou."

"Eu nunca esqueceria." Baekhyun sorriu pequeno.

"Ele realmente adorava aquela porcaria."

"O suficiente para você ter que criar um dia apenas pra isso." O loiro sorriu largo, procurando pela figura em seu próprio cardápio.

Jongin sempre pedia calda extra. Em todas as vezes que iam ali, os funcionários até mesmo deixavam uma garrafa só pra ele na mesa. Péssima ideia, tinha uma grande consciência disso. Mas todos amavam ver a carinha redonda coberta de calda.

Byun confessava que também achava bonitinho.

"O que eu podia fazer? Algum controle isso tinha que ter. O dia da calda era em prol da saúde." Kyungsoo riu.

"Sem chance, Baek. Saúde e aquela coisa na mesma frase é paradoxal." O loiro continuou sorrindo.

"Você tem um problema sério com comidas fora do seu padrão." Kyungsoo fingiu surpresa.

"Eu? Quando eu faço isso?" Ele estava sendo irônico novamente.

Baekhyun cruzou os braços, olhando pra ele divertido.

"Na primeira vez que nos falamos... Você me deu um sermão por causa de café. Você lembra disso?" O moreno olhou para ele novamente, com seu habitual sorriso debochado.

"Eu nunca fiz isso."

"Você fez!" Ele negou com a cabeça, cruzando os braços na altura do peito, lhe espelhando.

"Você é tão injusto comigo, Byun."

"Você que é muito cara de pau!"

"Mesmo?"

"Sim!" Kyungsoo sorriu largo.

"Isso é porque eu amo te encher o saco. Desde o primeiro dia que eu te vi." Isso era bem perceptível.

Baekhyun sorriu debochado dessa vez. Não podia acreditar que finalmente havia confessado. Depois de 17 anos juntos.

"E o que mais?"

"O quê o que?" Ele se fez de desentendido.

"O que mais você pensou de mim, Do Kyungsoo?" O moreno sorriu.

"Ah... então agora você quer mesmo saber?" Sua voz estava instigando como se guardasse o segredo do universo.

Bem, talvez fosse para o loiro.

"Sim!!" Kyungsoo negou com a cabeça.

"Não vou te dizer."

"O que? Qual é!"

"Primeiro, Byun, eu quero seu telefone." Baekhyun riu de leve, sentindo rebater no seu coração.

A sensação era de que finalmente haviam aberto esse lado novamente. Poderia ser a magia do Happy House se manifestando ali, mas se sentia bem leve naquele momento. Como se pudessem ficar ali o dia todo apenas relembrando coisas do passado.

Baekhyun olhou pra ele de novo, tentando parecer desafiante. Como havia feito tantas e tantas outras vezes. Amava joguinhos, nem ao menos podia negar.

"Você quer meu telefone?" Falou, instigando o lado desafiador do moreno.

Kyungsoo se debruçou em cima da mesa. Tinha um largo sorriso debochado para si, pronto para lhe irritar de todas as maneiras possíveis.

"Sim, eu quero." Sussurrou baixinho "Depois, vou precisar inventar uma desculpa para ir até a sua casa, te encurralar no seu sofá e te roubar um beijo, se eu tiver sorte." Foi aí que a ficha caiu. O loiro ficou boquiaberto como nunca havia percebido aquilo antes.

"A biblioteca nunca esteve fechada..." Realização bateu nos seus sentidos. Era mesmo um idiota por ter acreditado naquela desculpinha. "Do Kyungsoo! Seu safado!" O moreno riu arrastado, voltando para o seu lugar.

"Usei de tudo pra te ter, babe. Todas as minhas armas. Foi a melhor batalha da minha vida."

"Você..." Byun começou a acusá-lo, mas ele lhe interrompeu.

"Eu amo você, Baek." O loiro riu desacreditado.

Ele tinha uma cara de pau enorme, aquilo com certeza nunca ia mudar.

"Isso não vai funcionar. Porque você foi na minha casa?" Do levou os braços novamente atrás da cabeça. Fazia isso para mostrar os biceps que tanto amava.

Nem um pouco irritante.

"Porque eu queria te conhecer melhor. De perto. E... também porque a biblioteca da faculdade não tinha um quarto de hóspedes." A piscadela que ele lhe enviou foi totalmente cheia de segundas intenções.

Realização bateu sobre si pela segunda vez em um intervalo poucos segundos.

"Você estava... contando com aquilo?"

"Não, babe. Definitivamente não." Ele fez uma pausa. "Mas nunca se sabe." Sussurrou provocativo.

"Então você estava!" Kyungsoo riu arrastado.

"Não, Baek, eu não estava." De repente ele ficou sério de novo "Eu me apaixonei por você naquele dia." Baekhyun arregalou os olhos.

Ele nunca havia dito isso antes.

"Eu nunca iria estragar tudo o que eu poderia ter com você por uma transa causal. Você era bem mais que isso." Uau. Aquilo era uma novidade bem vinda.

"Você... se apaixonou ali?" Seu coração se aqueceu com a informação.

Não fazia idéia, na época, que o moreno já estava apaixonado por ele naquele dia. Parecia tão rápido. Inacreditável até. Mas, parando para pensar sobre como Kyungsoo se entregava tão facilmente, talvez não fosse tão estranho assim. Talvez fosse a natureza de seu grande coração.

"Não sabia disso?"

"Não." Kyungsoo sorriu alegremente.

"É verdade, Baek. Eu realmente quis te ajudar. E também me senti muito mal por não ter conseguido. Mas pelo menos consegui manter você na minha vida, o que com toda certeza valeu muito mais." Baekhyun sorriu com aquilo.

Tinha conseguido bem mais que aquilo. Tinha arrancado o coração de si, tomando-o totalmente para ele.

Era como se sentia amando ele: sempre prestes a explodir em mil pedaços.

"E você?" Baekhyun olhou pro chocolate brilhando em curiosidade. Nunca haviam discutido isso antes.

Era engraçado como o contrário funcionava. Raramente podia ver esse lado dele. Poderia tirar proveito agora, mas resolveu usar a sinceridade no lugar da provocação.

"Pra mim... foi no dia daquele show maluco que você me levou. Nunca me senti daquele jeito na minha vida inteira. Toda vez que escuto aquela música... parece que estou lá de novo. Foi um dia muito especial." Kyungsoo sorriu, acanhado.

"Demorou tanto assim?" Estava brincando consigo, então o loiro resolveu fazer o mesmo.

"Você não é uma pessoa tão fácil de se gostar, Do Kyungsoo." O moreno gargalhou, jogando a cabeça pra trás.

"Não acredito que disse isso, Byun Baekhyun." O tradutor deu de ombros.

"É a verdade." Mas não era a verdade.

A verdade é que era ridiculamente fraco por causa dele. Tudo que o envolvesse, Baekhyun se interessava. Até mesmo havia tentado parar de ser sedentário por causa dele.

"Mas ainda sim, babe... você é completamente apaixonado por mim." O loiro sorriu largo.

"Como sabe disso?"

"Eu sinto isso." Byun ficou quieto de repente. A seriedade na sua voz era perceptível.

O moreno foi até o encontro de suas mãos novamente, entrelaçando os dedos finos com os seus.

"E eu sei que você sente também. Não acabou, Baekhyun. Eu estou aqui ainda; e você também."

"Por que está me dizendo isso?"

"Porque eu preciso que você fique. Eu preciso de você." As palavras, tão simples mas tão importantes.

O loiro deixou que elas lhe dessem conforto.

No entanto, ainda havia o outro problema. Um que sempre ficava em segundo plano para o seu marido.

"E eu preciso que você seja feliz, Soo." Kyungsoo parou, olhando-o intensamente.

“Baek… me escute agora. Está sendo difícil passar por tudo isso, porque você está tocando na dor. Faz parte do processo. Mas eu estou aqui com você, nós vamos superar isso.”

“Eu não quero superá-lo.”

“Não, não é isso, babe." Ele negou com um aceno. "Mas tem que parar de lembrar dele como algo ruim. Jongin…” Kyungsoo parou, sem saber como continuar.

“Eu sei...”

“Ele não iria querer isso pra gente.”

“Eu nunca quis isso pra gente, também. Eu só…” Não sabia direito o que fazer. Essa era a verdade. “Eu não consigo parar de pensar que isso não vai dar em nada."

“Vai sim, amor. Demora, mas vai.” A certeza com a qual ele disse aquilo, só o fez pensar em uma coisa.

Algo que já o fazia temer pela sua resposta.

“Você falou com ele novamente, não foi?” O moreno lhe olhou com cuidado.

“Sim…” Respondeu baixinho.

“E o que ele te disse?” Kyungsoo suspirou.

Pela maneira dele agir, suspeitava que não ia gostar do que iria ouvir.

“Talvez fosse melhor conversarmos.” Assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, Baekhyun entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

O que mais temia estava ali agora lhe assombrando.

“Ele está deixando o caso, não está?"

“Baekhyun…”

“Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer!”

“Por favor...”

“Eu não acredito! Vocês me prometeram!” E haviam mesmo prometido.

Não era fácil pra ele se abrir, e se abrir com estranhos parecia um pesadelo se tornando realidade. Quando Junmyeon aceitou fazer parte do tratamento, foi como se um milagre tivesse acontecido.

Mas pelo jeito, milagres haviam data de validade.

“Baekhyun…”

“Eu nunca vou sair desse estado.” A angústia havia voltado no mesmo minuto, assombrando a mente traiçoeira.

Kyungsoo suspirou, levantando-se do próprio lugar para se ajoelhar ao seu lado. Os olhos tentavam lhe transmitir calma. Mesmo que tudo o que Baekhyun podia pensar era no seu desespero interior.

“Você sabia que era proibido, babe. Não era algo que Junmyeon poderia fazer pela gente, mas ele fez. Por você. Só que agora ele se arrepende. Acha que o seu caso poderia estar piorando por causa disso.” Sabia disso, sim.

Mas era difícil do mesmo jeito.

“Nunca vou conseguir falar com qualquer um.”

“Baekhyun… não é o que isso se trata. Você precisa ter um tratamento eficiente.”

“Eu estou com medo.” Confessou o que mais havia guardado dentro de si durante todo esse tempo.

Tinha tanto medo, a todo o tempo. De coisas que nem ao menos fazia sentido. Ainda assim, o sentimento parecia grudado no seu coração.

“Eu sei, babe. Eu também tenho. Mas também sei que não importa o que acontecer, eu vou estar aqui pra te amparar.” A maneira que ele falava era tão sincera que conseguia chegar até si.

Era de extrema importância para Baekhyun poder ter essa troca de novo. Teriam que passar por cima de tudo para que o diálogo voltasse. Parece que haviam se esquecido disso no caminho.

“Não sei se vou conseguir seguir com isso…” Do negou com um aceno.

“Eu entro lá com você.”

“Não vão querer deixar, Kyungsoo.”

“Eu arrebento aquela porta babe. Ninguém me afasta de você nesse mundo.” Baekhyun começou a rir em meio à pequenas lagrimas que escapavam dos olhos.

As soluções que ele arrumava para as coisas eram tão extremas. Sempre tão ele.

Baekhyun achava engraçado, ao mesmo tempo que teria que ser a voz da razão.

“Você tem certeza disso?” Perguntou, um pouco temeroso.

“Babe…”

“Não sei se um dia vou conseguir abandonar essa dor, Soo. Me consome por inteiro. Não quero que fique como eu, você está bem.” O moreno suspirou, apoiando a mão na sua coxa.

Os olhos trancaram nos seus com a sinceridade que não via há muito tempo.

“Não estou bem, Baek.” Byun lhe olhou duvidoso. Não achava que estavam no mesmo nível.

Porém, também não tinha como saber o que seu marido está passando se ele nunca lhe dizia nada.

“Eu... não sou o mesmo também." Kyungsoo confessou "Eu estou rezando todos os dias para que você melhore, estou me culpando pelo que eu fiz com você, com Jongin, com a gente. Estou me esforçando para que você tenha um tratamento decente, pois não consigo mais olhar pra você sem querer seus sorrisos de volta. Seu entusiasmo. Sua vida.” O loiro sentiu mais algumas lágrimas escaparem pelas suas palavras. Também sentia falta de tudo isso.

“Eu sei que não é fácil babe. Mas eu vou fazer de tudo para te fazer feliz do meu lado. Eu prometi isso pro Universo, lembra?” Baekhyun escondeu um sorriso.

Os votos do seu casamento havia sido a coisa mais pura que o moreno havia lhe dito. Sempre iria se lembrar das palavras dele naquele dia. Do jeito que ele havia chorado na cerimônia inteira.

Apenas essa imagem formou um sorriso no rosto do loiro.

“Kyungsoo… eu te agradeço imensamente por isso.”

“Não me agradeça, Baek. Você é minha metade. Nós somos um só, como aquelas coisas de poemas que você gosta." Baekhyun riu leve, deixando as últimas lágrimas cair. "Baek... eu amo você." Ele estava sendo transparente novamente.

"Você diz muito isso." Byun sorriu, fazendo questão de pontuar.

"Porque é a verdade. Você acredita em mim, não acredita?" Nunca havia duvidado, no fundo.

Tudo o que haviam passado, não era nem de perto algo que pudesse fazer duvidar do amor que haviam construído durante os anos. Baekhyun só precisava se lembrar disso.

Olhou bem para o homem ajoelhado do seu lado por todo esse tempo. O mesmo homem que havia feito tanto por si, estava agora lutando pelo seu amor. E pela própria vida.

Então precisava deixá-lo saber que ainda acreditava.

"Acredito sim..." Murmurou para ele.

Kyungsoo pôde perceber o que estava insinuando. Que acreditava no amor deles.

O moreno sorriu com realização.

"Então... vamos esquecer tudo isso, e pedir um pouco daquela porcaria." Baekhyun riu alto dessa vez.

"Tá brincando? Sempre me repreendeu por isso!"

"Naquela época eu era um atleta, babe. Agora sou só um velho." Ainda parecia bem atlético para o loiro.

Mas até que não faria tão mal...

"Pode mandar a porcaria de açúcar então." O moreno sorriu largo.

"É disso que eu estou falando!" Deixou um tapa entusiasmado na sua coxa, antes de se levantar para buscar a maldita calda.

Se pudesse dizer alguma coisa sobre aquele dia, podia apenas resumir em confortável. Na verdade, um conforto que não sentia fazia muitos meses. Mas podia confiar que aquilo iria mudar, se tivesse Kyungsoo ao seu lado para lhe amparar.

Só precisava deixá-lo ciente disso.

Que não iria mais embora.


	12. Vorfreude

  **Vorfreude**  (s. alemão): 1. "O prazer antes do prazer". 2. Relacionado à antecipação prazerosa. 3. "Espera que vale a pena" 4. A alegre, intensa antecipação que vem ao imaginar prazeres futuros.  
     
   

2004  
  
  

Baekhyun estava esperando por ele, dessa vez, em sua própria casa.

Kyungsoo iria passar uma semana das férias ali, e seu coração não poderia estar mais descompassado. Era mesmo uma loucura, mas também sentia como se fosse um verdadeiro paraíso (ao mesmo tempo que aquilo lhe deixava tremendamente nervoso). 

 Sua família não era tão convencional assim.

Tinha o pai, um ex-marinheiro da guarda costeira aposentado e maluco por histórias que dariam inveja até o mais perigoso pirata. Se ele exagerava? Totalmente. Mas ninguém da família ousava pontuar isso. Havia também a sua irmã maluca, que cultivava mais plantas do que o próprio bosque da cidade. Jieun queria se tornar paisagista e não via um experimento melhor para as suas aulas práticas do que a sua própria casa. Também tinha Nietzsche, seu gato persa (sim, ele mesmo havia lhe nomeado, isso era bem evidente), que mais ficava fora de casa do que nos arredores do quintal.

   Sua família não era mesmo a das mais convencionais, mas gostava de todos eles. E esperava muito que Kyungsoo fosse gostar também.

   Não sabia se a ideia havia sido boa ou não, mas Do parecia dar mil dicas sobre como ele queria conhecer sua família (mesmo que ainda não haviam oficializado nada). 

Pois é. 

Pareciam mais lerdos que duas tartarugas.

Não sabia direito porque o moreno parecia evitar aquilo. Percebia que não tinha a ver com medo de compromissos, mas algum tipo de ânsia que rondava a sua mente. Na verdade, Baekhyun desconfiava o que era. Kyungsoo já falava muito sobre se verem constantemente, como se quisesse aproveitar cada segundo que ainda tinham juntos naquela universidade. Era assim quase todos os dias da semana: jantavam juntos, saíam juntos, viam filmes no dormitório e estudavam juntos também. 

   Não que reclamasse. 

 Amava muito passar tempo com ele. Porém, era perceptível que aquilo não parecia ser o suficiente. Cada vez mais, ele sentia aquela saudade besta. Sentia-se como um adolescente novamente, ansiando para o próximo encontro, desesperado por um beijo a mais. Era como se o outro rapaz tivesse tomando espaço gigantesco dentro de si. 

Não sabia o que ia fazer quando cada um tivesse que viver em lados opostos novamente. Muito menos sabia se ele iria querer um relacionamento a distância. Apenas esperava que não o perdesse quando o ano letivo chegasse ao fim --- e o fatídico momento se aproximava cada vez mais. Mas, por enquanto, ainda tinham o período de férias para aproveitar bem a companhia um do outro.

Byun estava esperando por ele na sala de estar, juntamente com seu pai. Na televisão, passava algum programa sobre wind surf. Não sabia se era para agradar o genro ou o quê, mas seu pai tinha ligado a televisão o dia todo no canal de esportes da tv à cabo. 

   Baekhyun queria rir.

Seu pai era um homem de assuntos. Adorava fingir saber falar sobre qualquer coisa. Quando soube que Kyungsoo era jogador de rugby, logo se prestou a aprender sobre o assunto para conversar com ele. Desconfiava que passaria o jantar inteiro falando sobre esportes com ele, talvez até mesmo a semana inteira.

    Era assim que ele agia.

   Perguntava de momento em momento se Kyungsoo precisaria de alguém para pegá-lo na estação; se Kyungsoo tinha dinheiro o suficiente para as passagens, se Kyungsoo não viria de taxi até a casa, porque Baekhyun não usava o carro para buscá-lo? 

   Oferecer a chave do carro foi o ápice para saber que ele estava muito nervoso com aquela história toda.

 Byun olhou para ele, que parecia impaciente na sala de estar. Balançava os pés feito um doido, tossindo e torcendo os lábios como se não suportasse mais um minuto sem notícias. O garoto queria rir novamente, mas se segurou. Não era tão louco assim.

“Que horas o menino chega?” Seu pai perguntou, fingindo desinteresse pra televisão. 

Ele fingia muitas coisas quando tentava disfarçar o nervosismo. Baekhyun achava fofo que ele ficasse tão apreensivo para conhecer o namorado, ao mesmo tempo que pensava que o velho Byun talvez tinha medo que Kyungsoo não iria gostar dele. 

   Alguns dos namorados de Jieun não foram tão simpáticos da última vez em que tiveram que suportar horas e horas de conversas sobre histórias de oceano. Byun não os culpava. Mas se sentia mal pelo pai se sentindo mal. Nesse ponto, seu velho e Kyungsoo eram até bem parecidos: os dois  eram cheios de histórias para contar.

“Não faço ideia que horas ele vem. Ele mora do outro lado do país, pai." O velho Byun bufou como se não fosse nada demais.

“A Coréia não é tão grande assim.” Baekhyun sorriu.

Seu pai iria começar a falar sobre como navegou por todo o oceano como um maldito pirata, o melhor dos melhores. Matando tubarões apenas com um punho no nariz, se é que aquilo tudo fazia sentido.

“Tem razão pai. Mas mesmo assim, é um longo caminho até Bucheon."

“Ele deve gostar muito de você se atravessou toda essa terra pra ficar uma semana na casa de um velho.” Isso fez Baekhyun esconder um sorriso.

Haviam trocado mensagens por todo esse tempo, cheias de carinhas e pontos combinados para serem fofos. As vezes desconfiava que Kyungsoo não sabia o significado de todos eles, mas achava divertido mesmo assim.

“Ele é… uma boa pessoa.” Baekhyun sorriu com carinho, lembrando de tudo.

“Você disse que ele gosta de esportes?” 

“Sim.” Seu pai bufou com ironia.

“Coitado.” Baekhyun lhe olhou surpreso.

Estava com dó de Kyungsoo? Já havia chegado nesse nível e nem ao menos o conhecia. Do Kyungsoo simplesmente encantava a todos sem esforço algum.

   “Por que coitado?”

“Vai ter que fazer tudo sozinho. Você é preguiçoso como um porco gordo.” Não podia estar falando sério. Byun ficou tão chocado com a sua frase que nem ao menos reagiu.

“Eu sou gordo?” Perguntou em descrença.

“Eu disse preguiçoso.” O velho deu o assunto por encerrado, mas o garoto não conseguia parar de pensar sobre isso.

   Estava gordo? Será mesmo? 

 Olhou para a própria barriga (ou falta dela), se perguntando. Tocou com as pontas dos dedos tentando puxar algo da carne, mas não havia nada ali. 

"Eu não sou gordo..." Murmurou baixinho para que o pai não o escutasse.

Não que importasse também, mas mesmo assim... ainda tinha suas próprias inseguranças com o próprio corpo. O que era também o motivo principal por ainda não ter feito aquilo com Kyungsoo ainda.

   Pois é. 

 Sabia muito bem que ele queria. O moreno parecia pensar muito nisso, na verdade. Não que fossem tão santos, mas nunca haviam chegado nos finalmentes. Kyungsoo lhe respeitava imensamente para forçar isso. Talvez ele mesmo tivesse seus próprios motivos para não forçar nada, também. 

   Ou talvez o achasse gordo.

   Ai, tinha que parar de pensar nisso.

 Mal sua mente voltou com juízo, a campainha da porta da frente tocou, o despertando de todos os pensamentos idiotas que estavam lhe rondando. O coração começou a acelerar quando imaginou quem poderia ser.

"Não vai atender a porta, Baekhyun?" Se ele ia atender? 

O rapaz engoliu em seco.

"Você não pode atender?" Seu pai lhe direcionou um olhar nada convidativo.

"Estou vendo o programa." A campainha tocou novamente, como se para avisar que o tempo estava acabando.

Baekhyun se levantou, respirando fundo. Caminhou até a porta com o coração na garganta. Se fosse mesmo Kyungsoo ali, não saberia nem ao menos o que lhe dizer. 

Abriu a porta para encontrar o sorriso debochado em forma de coração lhe encarando de volta. Parecia bonito como sempre. Mas havia algo diferente: o cabelo, que normalmente ficava em pé com gel, não estava mais ali. Ele tinha raspado bem baixinho, quase careca. Baekhyun ficou surpreso com o quão malditamente sexy ele ficava daquele jeito.

"Hallo, Liebling." O moreno disse, segurando a habitual mochila monstruosa com um ombro só.

Byun apenas conseguiu rir. Ele estava usando o alemão ao seu favor novamente. Fazia muito disso nas mensagens que trocavam, deixando bem claro que adorava lhe perturbar. Baekhyun se escorou na porta, segurando-se para não pular em cima dele ali mesmo.

"Hallo..." Respondeu, fazendo Kyungsoo sorriu largo. Ficaram apenas se encarando por um tempo.

Kyungsoo continuava tão bonito e sexy como sempre. Os braços nus, combinados com o jeans agarrados era uma novidade para os seus olhos. Ele nunca havia lhe visto vestido com algo que não fosse uma bermuda larga antes. E, Deus, como havia sentido a sua falta. 

Faziam-se quase dois meses desde que haviam se visto pela última vez, mas pareciam como se fossem anos. Baekhyun queria pular em cima dele ali mesmo de tanta saudade, mas teve que se conter.  Parecia um sonho que ele estivesse ali, depois de atravessar o país somente para lhe ver. Era tão cliché, mas era tão ele. E havia sentido tanto a sua falta que mal conseguia olhar para outro lugar que não fossem os seus olhos.

"Eu vou poder entrar ou vamos ficar aqui o resto da semana?" Baekhyun riu baixo com seu tom de sarcasmo.

"Eu não faria isso com você." Byun lhe abriu espaço, escancarando a porta. "Vem." Acenou com a cabeça para que ele entrasse.

O nervosismo havia voltado a florescer no seu estômago enquanto entravam pela porta em direção à sala de estar. Kyungsoo, um pouco mais atrás por ter parado para tranca-la. O que lhe ganhava um pouco de tempo para pensar em como iria o apresentar para o seu pai. Deveria dizer que era seu namorado? Ou um amigo? Colega de faculdade parecia muito irreal pra tudo que já haviam passado juntos... 

"Quem era na porta, Baekhyun?" Seu pai disse da sala, fingindo desinteresse como se não soubesse quem era.

Agora era a hora. O que ele ia falar? Meu namorado? Nunca havia nem dito isso para Kyungsoo. Amigo talvez seria uma opção melhor. Ou talvez... um colega? Será que colaria? Provavelmente não!

Kyungsoo voltou para a sala com um sorriso grande para si. Passou por ele diretamente para onde seu pai estava sentado. O que ele ia fazer? Baekhyun arregalou os olhos, temeroso. 

“Sr. Byun... sou Do Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo fez uma reverência de 90 graus para o mais velho.

Seu pai se assustou com a voz tão perto, voltando o olhar para o rapaz no mesmo momento. Parecia que não estava esperando que ele mesmo se introduzisse assim, mas Kyungsoo era desse jeito: não tinha um pingo de vergonha.

"Ah... olá...." O velho disse, acanhado. "Seja bem vindo, rapaz." O moreno sorriu largo. Parecia extremamente feliz com as suas palavras.

Baekhyun ficou apenas observando tudo de longe. Congelado. Sem saber o que falar. Assistia como se aquilo de alguma forma fosse uma série da sua vida, e ele não estivesse ali para intervir. Mesmo que, na realidade, ele estava.

   "Obrigado Senhor... é um prazer." 

   “Você também, filho." O velho Byun se levantou, olhando diretamente para a mochila monstruosa que estava em seus ombros. "Deixe-me ajudar com as malas, Do Kyungsoo. Vou colocá-las no quarto. Deixei o de Jieun pra você, já que é o maior da casa.” Ele tinha o quê? Baekhyun olhou para o pai chocado. 

Nem mesmo ele sabia disso. Quando seu pai havia feito isso?

"Gentileza sua, Senhor." Kyungsoo sorriu genuinamente para o velho. Parecia bem envergonhado dessa vez. O que era uma novidade.

   Ai. 

Aquele sorriso ia fazer um estrago no coração de seu pai. Sabia que o velho Byun iria dizer para todos que havia ganho um filho de verdade. 

Baekhyun suspirou. 

Tinha que parar de se sentir desse jeito. Era passado. Seu pai o aceitava como era agora. Não tinha com o que se preocupar.

“Tudo bem, pai. Eu coloco as malas lá.” Mas sabia que não adiantava discutir. Ele já estava disposto a levar o que fosse para o maldito quarto pro outro garoto.

   Seu pai tomou a mochila dos ombros de Kyungsoo, fazendo um ligeiro esforço para carregar tudo em um ombro só. Baekhyun torceu os lábios. Aquela não era hora de se mostrar para o rapaz. Kyungsoo pareceu se preocupar. Deu um passo a frente com temor em seu olhar.

“E-eu posso carregar a bolsa, Senhor.” O velho Byun bufou, já seguindo sozinho para perto das escadas. Era visível que precisava de ajuda, mas Baekhyun sabia que não ia adiantar.

“Besteira, filho. Sou um marinheiro. Carreguei até canhão com um braço só.” Ah… homens...

Do se prontificou a lhe interromper, mas Baekhyun segurou o seu  braço lhe parando.

“Tudo bem. Ele é assim mesmo.” Disse baixinho para o pai não escutar.

“Mas Baek…” 

“Nah. Ele está bem.” Kyungsoo concordou com um suspiro, voltando o olhar para ele. Sorriu largo quando se aproximou, puxando-lhe em seus braços.

“Você está lindo com esse cabelo. Parece um docinho de maçã verde.” Baekhyun sorriu pequeno.

Tinha pintado o cabelo de verde como um teste. Não achava que estava bom, mas se Kyungsoo achava que sim, então ele ficava feliz. A maneira que ele estava lhe olhando era o suficiente para não se arrepender dos dois minutos de coragem necessários que teve para pintar o cabelo novamente.

"Você também está diferente." Ele sorriu, passando a mão na careca com um ar debochado. 

"Você gostou?" Baekhyun mordeu o lábio. Se tinha gostado? Talvez um pouco mais que isso. 

Achava que ele estava extremamente sexy. Em um nível que o rapaz não estava aguentando de vontade de lhe beijar.

"Eu acho que você pode dizer se eu gostei ou não." O moreno riu arrastado.

"Te digo o mesmo, babe. Eu nunca imaginei você com essa cor. Combina com você, meu melãozinho." Byun lhe socou no braço, provocador.

“Idiota. Eu te mandei uma foto.” Tinha mandado muitas fotos na verdade. Algumas nem um pouco aceitáveis para se ver. Esperava que Kyungsoo tivesse excluído todas elas. 

“Foi… mas ao vivo é bem melhor.” Ele sorriu, aproximando os lábios grossos nos seus com um selar.

A sensação estava batendo no seu peito novamente. Parecia como uma faísca brilhando ali dentro, sem parar. A boca dele se afundou mais na sua, e as mãos rondaram a sua cintura com um aperto. Kyungsoo parecia estar juntando suas almas em uma só, tamanha era a proximidade que compartilhavam. O moreno se afastou por um momento, deixando um último selar, antes de colar a testa na sua. Incrivelmente, essa era a primeira vez que faziam algo do tipo. Era tão reconfortante. Como aqueles cobertores gigantes que Baekhyun tanto amava.

“Aah… a minha Musa preferida. Que saudade eu estava dela.” Por dentro, Byun queria rir. Por fora, se fingiu de durão para provocá-lo.

“Fico feliz em ouvir isso, Do Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo se afastou na mesma hora, fingindo surpresa.

“Você achou que eu poderia substituí-la? Baek! Como ousa?” Baekhyun sorriu. Esqueceu que Do também era um ótimo ator.

“Eu não disse nada.”

“Você pensou! Eu consigo ouvir esses seus pensamentos feios!” O outro riu dessa vez.

   Ele era extremamente idiota.

“Meus pensamentos feios?” Kyungsoo sorriu largo.

“Sim, cabeça de melão.” 

“Ai, ai...” Baekhyun riu, acha. 

Realmente não tinha como negar que as idiotices do moreno faziam pontos no seu coração. Eram as suas preferidas.

Kyungsoo nem ao menos lhe deu tempo de falar alguma coisa. Puxou a boca na sua novamente com uma certa urgência dessa vez. As mãos foram até a cintura, trazendo-lhe para mais perto novamente. Os dedos apertavam como se estivessem morrendo de saudade de ocupar aquele lugar.

   E como estava.

 Tantas semanas sem se ver tinha causado uma saudade enorme, difícil de suportar. Mal podia acreditar que ele estava ali na sua frente. Era como um presente atrasado de Natal. Os lábios do moreno se apertavam entre os seus como se precisasse aproveitar cada segundo. Baekhyun jogou os braços em cima dos seus ombros, trazendo-o para mais perto. Podiam quase se fundir ali, e ainda não iria parecer suficiente. As mãos do moreno subiram vagarosamente por debaixo da camiseta, fazendo o outro arfar. Ele estava maluco? Não podiam fazer aquilo ali no meio da sala. Kyungsoo só podia ser maluco mesmo!

"Kyungsoo..." Baekhyun disse, tentando lhe despertar pra realidade.

Ele parou no mesmo momento, rindo baixo na curva do seu pescoço. Deixou um beijo ali antes de se afastar, mas não completamente.  

"Me desculpe." Beijou-lhe novamente, dessa vez na bochecha. "Acho que eu me empolguei um pouco." O ruivo sorriu.

   Um pouco era eufemismo. 

   “Aaah… como eu senti sua falta, Baek.” Kyungsoo lhe puxou para um abraço apertado.

 Baekhyun não estava entendendo muito o porquê dele agir assim, mas estava adorando. Sentir tanto afeto assim de uma vez não era algo do que tinha costume, não quando estava longe dele.

   O moreno suspirou antes de voltar a falar.

   “Isso é loucura, não é? Foram apenas alguns meses, mas sinto como se fossem anos.” Não, não era loucura. Pelo menos não pra ele que também se sentia da mesma forma.

   “Isso é porque estamos acostumados a nos ver sempre. Isso… vai acabar um pouco agora.” Não sabia se ele tinha entendido, mas tinha que dizer do mesmo jeito.

  Não iam se ver com tanta frequência mais. Kyungsoo já estava terminando o curso. Mal iria sair do próprio quarto para entregar a monografia a tempo. E o moreno também não iria voltar a viver mais na universidade, depois que tudo se acabasse. Tinham apenas um ano pela frente para estabilizar aquilo de vez, ou...

  Kyungsoo suspirou, entrelaçando as mãos com as suas.

   “Espero que essas férias durem para sempre.” Baekhyun sorriu.

   “Você só tem que ser paciente, Soo.”

  “Não tem como, babe.” Byun riu baixo do seu exagero.

“Só pra amassar um pouco o seu ego, Do Kyungsoo… eu também estava doente de saudade de você.” 

“Eu sabia disso.”

“Vê? Eu deveria ser cuidadoso com você. Vou acabar te estragando.” O moreno sorriu largo.  

“Você já fez. E, Baek…" Aproximou-se do lado de sua face como se tivesse um segredo para sussurrar. "Temo que não haja devolução.” Ele disse na sua orelha, fazendo os pelos do braço do ruivo se arrepiarem.

   Porque ele tinha que ter uma voz tão maravilhosa? Kyungsoo sentiu sua reação, e riu em resposta. Tinha plena consciência que lhe tinha na palma da mão. Era até mesmo patético.Baekhyun estava prestes a lhe beijar novamente, quando uma voz lhe assustou:

  “Vocês são nojentos.” O moreno se separou de si na mesma hora. 

 Ambos olharam para a escada, percebendo que era apenas Jieun parada ali, com um olhar de julgamento para os dois.

   Byun suspirou. 

 Um dia ainda ia ter que estabelecer regras naquela casa. Não era possível que a garota fosse tão irritante e intrometida assim. Era basicamente tudo o que ela sabia fazer: se intrometer no meio de seus namorados.

   "Jieun... o que você quer?"

   "Meu quarto de volta!" 

   "Deixa de ser chata!"

 "Você quem é o chato! Papai está arrumando tudo lá em cima pro seu namorado faz umas 7 horas!" Isso o fez ficar quieto.

Kyungsoo ergueu as sobrancelhas com a palavra namorado, mas o outro fingiu nem ao menos escutar. Teria muita explicação pela frente se fossem entrar nesse assunto de novo.

   "E você? O que veio fazer aqui?" Jieun perguntou acidamente para o rapaz em pé ao seu lado.

Kyungsoo apenas puxou-lhe um pouco para mais perto. Ele parecia extremamente desconfortável, usando Baekhyun como seu próprio escudo a prova de jovens irritadas. Byun queria matar sua irmã por encher tanto o saco do rapaz.

   "Olá. Eu sou Do Kyungsoo." Ele disse, estendendo a mão para a garota que ainda continuava a vários metros distantes de si.

   "Eu sei quem você é. Esse idiota aqui ficou me enchendo o saco por meses falando de você na minha orelha." Baekhyun arregalou os olhos. Porque sua irmã tinha que ser assim?

   "Que mentira!"

  "Baekhyun... poupe-se." Kyungsoo riu alto, ainda abraçando sua cintura para si.

  "Eu fico feliz de ouvir isso." Disse em voz alta fazendo questão de todos ouvir.

   Baekhyun escondeu um sorriso. Ele era terrível mesmo.

   "Pois eu não." Jieun disse, voltando a subir as escadas por onde havia descido antes. Byun revirou os olhos. Ela era sua pedra no sapato. Nem parecia agir como uma irmã mais velha, às vezes.

Do riu arrastado quando a garota já estava fora de vista.

"Ela é sempre mal humorada assim?" Perguntou divertido.

Não podia acreditar. Ele estava achando tudo aquilo engraçado?

 "Nem sempre… ela acabou de terminar com o namorado." 

   "Ah..." O moreno se virou, puxando-o para si novamente. Baekhyun parecia não ter saído dos seus braços desde a hora que o rapaz havia chegado. Não que estivesse reclamando.

"Então você fala de mim pra ela?" Ele sorriu debochado para lhe provocar. Era difícil de resistir os seus encantos. Byun queria muito beijá-lo novamente.

Mas tudo o que pode dizer foi:

"Cala a boca, Kyungsoo." O moreno sorriu maior ainda, realizado.

Sabia muito bem que ele tinha sentido saudades. Os textos enormes que trocavam por mensagens resumia muito bem isso. Até mesmo as fotos comprometedoras (Baekhyun tinha salvo todas elas). Só de pensar sobre isso um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, o que fez Kyungsoo rir. Baekhyun já ia retrucar com algum comentário quando ouviu passos na escada se aproximando do andar de baixo.

Seu pai desceu para a sala, fazendo-os se separarem na mesma hora. Byun escondeu os braços atrás de si e nem mesmo sabia porque. Não era como se o velho Byun não soubesse o que estava acontecendo ali --- não era idiota. 

  Do o imitou, pois provavelmente achou que seu pai exigiria algum tipo de respeito na sua presença. Mas, ah, se ele soubesse…

“Vocês garotos já podem ir se aprontar se quiserem.” Seu pai disse, sem muita emoção na voz como sempre.

Byun ficou um pouco nervoso. Não era tão comum que ele desse um quarto para Jieun ficar com seu namorado. Então provavelmente ainda achava que os dois eram amigos. Ou que Kyungsoo era santo. O que seria impossível, já que fazia parte dele a aura provocativa.

“Muito obrigado, Sr. Byun.” O velho Byun fitou o garoto do seu lado com o mesmo sorriso escondido que Baekhyun havia lhe herdado. Só que um pouco mais seco e bem menos malicioso.

“Não há de quê, filho.” Ah, pronto. Ele realmente estava caidinho pelo moreno!    

Não podia acreditar.

Baekhyun seguiu para as escadas, insinuando para que o outro lhe seguisse. Ambos subiram em silêncio enquanto o velho Byun voltou para a TV na sala.

Seu coração batia rápido. Ainda havia dentro de si um nervosismo enorme pela presença dele ali, na sua maior intimidade. Haviam poucas pessoas que já tinham ultrapassado essa barreira, e era difícil para ele conseguir fazer seus relacionamentos durarem. Esperava, mais do que nunca, que tudo com Kyungsoo desse mais do que certo.

Já estavam chegando perto do quarto, quando o rapaz percebeu: Seu quarto estava intocado. Apenas com uma Jieun ouvindo música de porta aberta. O que significava:

“Eu não vou dormir com você?” Ele perguntou em voz alta. Kyungsoo o olhou, sem entender.

“Do que está falando?”

“Meu quarto… Jieun não vai dormir na minha cama. O que significa que não vamos dormir juntos.” E também que seu pai já havia captado bem a mensagem “namorado” brilhando com luzes de LED.

O moreno riu de leve, cruzando os braços com seu sorriso característico.

“A noite é uma criança, babe. Eu tenho os meus planos pra você.” Baekhyun ficou chocado. Como ele podia falar aquilo ali, ali, onde todos podiam ouvir?

“Está maluco, Kyungsoo? E se alguém te escuta?” Kyungsoo se aproximou, o empurrando de vez para o quarto no qual ele iria dormir. Fechou a porta, se encostando nela como se tivesse a protegendo.

“Agora estamos seguros.” O outro não deixou de rir.

“Eu senti tanto a sua falta.” Baekhyun mordeu o lábio na mesma hora. Aquilo simplesmente havia saído sem controle algum.

Do abriu o maior sorriso de coração que pode, caminhando até si com determinação. Sua felicidade em ouvir aquilo era bem perceptível, parecia extremamente viciado em todos os seus elogios desde quando ainda estavam trocando mensagens meses atrás.

O moreno se aproximou, direcionando os dedos até a face de Baekhyun com delicadeza. Havia algum tempo já que não se tocam desse jeito tão calmo. Normalmente era tudo muito rápido e voraz, mas dessa vez ele estava tomando algum tempo.

Baekhyun sentiu o estômago afundar com o olhar misto que Kyungsoo lhe dirigia. Era doce, e ao mesmo tempo provocativo. Sabia que ele estava prestes a fazer alguma piada.

"Ah… então você finalmente sentiu minha falta, hein Byun." Baekhyun sorriu em reflexo novamente, confirmando as suas próprias suposições. Já o conhecia tão bem assim?

Sabia que inflar o ego do rapaz era tudo o que não poderia ter feito. Talvez nunca. Mas, ainda assim, não podia controlar a vontade de deixar o coração falar mais alto às vezes.

“Bastante até, Do Kyungsoo.” Ele sorriu, puxando-o para si.

"Eu também senti muito a sua falta, babe.” Kyungsoo sussurrou, se abaixando enquanto deixava um beijo casto em sua testa.

“Você vai acabar me acostumando mal.” Byun brincou com ele, mesmo sabendo que não passava de uma verdade.

“Hum… eu tenho uma semana para isso, né? Quem sabe não te sequestro pra mim depois, Byun.” Baekhyun ficou chocado. Do que ele estava falando?

“Você… quer mesmo me levar pra sua casa?” Kyungsoo riu. Mas Baekhyun não.

Ele mesmo já havia mencionado isso diversas e diversas vezes. Sobre como a mãe dele iria lhe amar de cara. Sobre como o pai havia construído um balanço no quintal para o irmão mais novo que ficaria lindo com Baekhyun sentado nele. Mas o outro nem ao menos conseguia digerir tudo aquilo. Eram passos que ele nunca havia dado antes.

“Tá brincando babe? Se eu pudesse te colocar dentro de mim agora, eu faria sem questionar. Eu…” Ele fez uma pausa, ainda olhando para ele com uma certa doçura. “Eu nunca me senti do jeito que eu sinto quando estou com você, Baek.” Falou baixinho novamente, só para o outro escutar.

Byun ficou quieto. Não tinha como responder aquilo. Era mais do que um dia ele chegou a ouvir de alguém. Seu coração batia feito um louco dentro do peito. Não era possível que estivesse mesmo vivendo aquilo. Ouvindo aquilo. Bem diante dos olhos negros que sumiam dentro dos seus.

O moreno lhe levou até a cama, sentando-o ali como se fosse uma criança. O olhar nunca destrancou do seu. Baekhyun também sentia que podia lhe encarar por bastante tempo. Ele parou na sua frente, puxando seu rosto para um beijo casto. Era apenas um selar, mas sentiu aquilo revirar o seu estômago. De repente havia ficado nervoso com tudo aquilo.

"Baek, eu… penso que poderíamos decidir depois daqui." Kyungsoo sussurrou contra os seus lábios. 

O coração do ruivo começou a bater forte. Do que ele estava falando?

"Decidir o que?"

"O nosso namoro." Então ele finalmente tinha dito. Com todas as palavras mesmo.

"Namoro?"

"Eu sei que você está esperando, babe. Mas eu queria um tempo pra pensar em como a gente poderia fazer isso dar certo." Kyungsoo puxou a mão na sua, segurando com toda a quentura habitual. "Eu realmente gosto de você." Pelo tom da voz, percebeu toda a sinceridade do moreno ali. Byun engoliu em seco. Iria falar agora também pela primeira vez o que guardou por muito tempo apenas para si.

Kyungsoo estava esperando. Os olhos ainda trancados nos seus, e as mãos começando a se agitar nas suas. Era como se ele estivesse com medo de ter dado um passo maior. Mas não parecia arrependido. Ele nunca se arrependia do que fazia, na verdade. Era uma coisa que Baekhyun já havia percebido.

Byun escondeu um sorriso acanhado, fazendo-o sorrir em reflexo.

"Eu também gosto de você, Soo. Bastante até." Isso o fez sorrir mais largo. O coração que quase nunca aparecia daquela maneira, agora estava estampado na cara gordinha do seu namorado.

Era uma imagem que nunca iria esquecer. A maneira como os olhos formavam uma meia lua, e as dobrinhas da bochecha ganhavam vida… era extremamente fofo.

“Então, você aceita?” Baekhyun riu baixo. Será que ele ainda tinha dúvidas?

“É claro, seu idiota.” Ele continuou sorrindo, dessa vez desviando o olhar. 

Foi a coisa mais fofa que o moreno já havia feito em todos os meses que já tinham passado juntos. Não cansava de olhar para ele daquele jeito. E esperava muito que pudesse aproveitar isso durante todos os sete dias que fossem passar juntos, a partir de agora. Baekhyun mal podia esperar.

Mal podia esperar para passar os primeiros sete dias com o seu namorado.

 

 

Estavam os três sentados na sala tarde da noite, assistindo alguma coisa na televisão que Baekhyun não prestava atenção pois tinha Kyungsoo do seu lado lhe dando nervosismo.

Seu pai apenas se concentrava em lhes dar algum tipo de privacidade, por mais que intercalasse com algum comentário direto vez ou outra. Não que Byun entendesse. Apenas estava sentindo as maravilhas que o garoto fazia em seus pés, do outro lado do sofá.

Não tinha tido coragem de se sentar tão perto assim. Aquilo havia sido ideia de Kyungsoo, que achava que o velho Byun tinha plena consciência da sua posição naquela relação: como namorado. Oficialmente agora, depois da pequena conversar antes do jantar. Byun escondeu o sorriso com o pensamento. Tinha mesmo aceitado aquilo, não tinha mais volta. Teriam que se esforçar tremendamente para que aquilo desse certo. Seria um desafio que estava ansioso para cumprir, se fosse sincero.

De repente sentiu cócegas na sola do pé, despertando-lhe dos próprios pensamentos. Eram vindas do rapaz do seu lado, ou melhor, seu namorado. Baekhyun se assustou. O que ele estava pensando? Olhou para Kyungsoo com indignação.

O moreno não fez nada além de rir, enviando-lhe uma piscada de lado. Impossível. Ele era realmente impossível.

Byun articulou um "Não!" bem firme para ele, mas não adiantou. Ele continuou com os dedos ligeiros na sola do seu pé. Droga, que tipo de provocação era aquela? Duvidava que alguém já havia ficado em uma situação que não pudesse rir em público por conta de cócegas nos pés! Kyungsoo era mesmo um ser a mais no mundo.

"Eu vou matar você." Ele articulou em silêncio, fazendo o rapaz rir em voz alta.

O velho Byun virou na mesma hora, franzindo o cenho.

Ah pronto. Iam ser expulsos ali mesmo. Nunca mais iria ver a irmã novamente, ou o próprio gato. E tudo seria culpa do seu namorado idiota.

"Vocês lavaram a louça, Baekhyun?" Seu pai perguntou de repente.

O que? Ambos se olharam por alguns segundos, aliviados por não terem levado algum tipo de bronca do mais velho.

"Vamos… lavar." Baekhyun tentou se defender. Sabia que o pai odiava que deixassem a louça sem lavar.

"Eu posso lavar, babe." Ah não. Se ainda haviam dúvidas na cabeça do seu pai sobre o relacionamento deles, elas tinham acabado de ser resolvidas.

"Hum… eu acho melhor-"

"Claro que não. Baekhyun deve lavar sozinho. É o dia dele." Seu pai lhe interrompeu. Porque ainda havia ficado chocado? Era claro que Kyungsoo seria o protegido ali pelo resto da semana.

Não podia acreditar. Traição na própria família!

"Certo…" Mal pode disfarçar o descontento na voz. Era incrível que o pai nem ao menos se importou, dedicando a atenção para a televisão novamente.

Baekhyun se levantou, desvencilhando-se do colo de Kyungsoo. Já estava se acostumando demais com tudo aquilo. Com toda certeza iria sentir demais a falta dele quando fosse a hora. Até mesmo das cócegas que quase lhe causaram uma humilhação pública minutos atrás.

"Eu vou com você, Baek. Posso secar a louça." A cara de anjo dele era tão falsa que não sabia como o pai havia caído. Era possível que ele estivesse tramando alguma coisa.

"Tudo bem." Baekhyun respondeu, sem alternativa.

Ambos foram até a cozinha sem falar nada no caminho. De certa forma estava esperando por alguma coisa acontecer. Doh era cheio de surpresas.

Havia boa parte da louça em cima da pia, mais ainda do que havia se lembrado. Queria simplesmente jogar aquilo fora e comprar tudo novo, tamanha era a sua preguiça de ficar ali de pé por uma hora.

"Eu vou ajudar você, babe. Não fique tão miserável." Isso fez o rapaz rir. Já o conhecia tão bem.

"Obrigado."

"Hum…" Ele começou, provocativo. "Ainda não disse o que eu quero em troca dessa ajuda." Não precisava ao menos dizer. Byun já tinha uma boa ideia do que era.

"Eu provavelmente vou adorar a sua moeda de troca." Doh sorriu largo.

"Eu sou muito sortudo por ter você. Juro." Baekhyun riu, achando graça.

"Vamos logo." Doh concordou, aproximando da pia e arregaçando as mangas do moletom que vestia.

Era a primeira vez que Baekhyun lhe via com tantas roupas. Sempre estava com um short e uma regata, as vezes, sem blusa nenhuma. Então era um milagre que os ombros estivessem cobertos. O que infelizmente não o deixava menos estonteante.

"Para de me encarar, Byun. Comece a molhar esses pulsinhos." O rapaz riu, finalmente começando a lhe ajudar.

Começaram juntos por um momento, até que em certo ponto a lavação começou a ficar competitiva. Quantos copos Baekhyun conseguia lavar mais que ele? Nenhum. Pois ele os roubava antes mesmo que o garoto pudesse pegá-los para si. Começou a entender porque os adversários de Kyungsoo os odiava: ele era extremamente apelativo para disputas, um cara de pau enorme.

Assim que tudo tinha acabado, Baekhyun estava sentindo os dedos enrugados. Era incrível que tinha conseguido o feito, tendo em consideração que seu namorado não havia o deixado lavar quase nada.

Doh finalmente encontrou seu olhar com sagacidade. Havia ganhado a competição e com certeza iria pedir alguma coisa dele. Byun só estava esperando.

"Então… será que devemos subir agora?" Ele perguntou com a mesma cara de pau de sempre.

"Não sei Do Kyungsoo. O que quer fazer?"

"Você quer que eu diga em voz alta?" Ele estava maluco?

"Absolutamente não!"

"Vou dizer mesmo assim: quero que me mostre o seu quarto direito." Ah, por essa Baekhyun não estava esperando.

"Mesmo? É isso que quer?"

"Sim." Dessa vez ele tinha uma voz bem doce. Os olhos escuros estavam quentes, cheios de um sentimento que o outro nunca havia visto antes em ninguém que já tinha tido um relacionamento.

Era incrível.

Kyungsoo puxou a mão gelada na sua, caminhando para fora da cozinha sem falar nada. Subiram as escadas em direção ao quarto que, estranhamente, estava com a luz acesa sem ninguém ali dentro. Baekhyun franziu o cenho.

"Jieun… onde ela se meteu?" O moreno parou, voltando para o quarto que haviam preparado para si.

"Não tem ninguém aqui."

"Ai, Deus. Essa garota me deixe de cabelo em pé." Kyungsoo sorriu, voltando até o corredor onde estavam parados.

"Acho que deve ter um encontro com alguém." Doh ressaltou, apontando para as milhares de maquiagem espalhadas pela cama.

Será o possível? Seu pai a mataria! Louca de pedra. Como podia ter feito isso tão facilmente?

"Eu realmente espero que ela volte pra casa. São o que? Uma da manhã agora?"

"Sim. Um bom horário para baladas." Realmente era. Como podia ser tão burro?

"Acha que eu estou exagerando né?" Kyungsoo riu arrastado.

"Acho que é um ótimo irmão."

"Você deturpa a minha velhice. Por isso estamos namorando." Isso o fez sorrir bem largo.

"E eu acho isso ótimo." Byun riu em resposta.

Olhou para o quarto novamente pensando o que poderia fazer para esconder seu lado brega do namorado. Sabia que ele ia acabar achando alguma coisa que poderia servir de piada.

"Posso entrar?" Kyungsoo perguntou, percebendo a sua hesitação.

"Sim." Estava nervoso mas o que podia fazer? Uma parte do namoro era conhecer o outro. Agora ele ia perceber o quanto Byun era brega.

"Vai se arrepender disso." Doh sorriu largo, provocando. Baekhyun já estava se arrependendo, se fosse ser sincero.

Ele entrou dentro do quarto com os olhos apontando para todos os lugares. Percebeu primeiro a pilha de livros na prateleira. Todos de poesia, bem antigos que tinha conseguido comprar com seus 16, 17 anos. Muito trabalho foi necessário para realizar esse sonho, mas enfim havia conseguido.

Haviam também alguns pôsteres de filmes adolescentes dos anos 80. Era seu ponto fraco. Kyungsoo sorria olhando para eles.

"Era como eu imaginava. Você é completamente inteligente." O que?

"E de onde tirou essa conclusão?"

"Esse monte de filme que ninguém vê. Você sabe de todos eles. E aposto que já leu esses livros mais de um milhão de vezes." Disse, apontando para as prateleiras extremamente pesadas pelos livros grossos.

É, ele estava totalmente certo. Mas Baekhyun ficou um pouco acanhado com isso. Odiava manter a imagem do nerd que sabia que era, mesmo que não podia fazer nada em relação a isso. Era uma causa perdida.

"Não se preocupe com isso, babe. É sexy para caramba. Eu poderia lamber o seu cérebro." Isso o fez rir.

"Você é muito idiota." Doh sorriu, sentando em cima da cama.

"E você pode vir e fechar a porta pra ficar com o seu idiota aqui?"

"Com prazer, idiota." O rapaz se virou, fechando a porta. Privacidade não era uma coisa tão boa quanto poderia parecer. Ambos trancados entre quatro paredes era um risco a se tomar.

Byun caminhou até ele, quando percebeu seu maior pesadelo, debaixo do travesseiro. Estava tão perto do namorado que seu coração começou a bater rápido em nervosismo. De repente queria o expulsar dali o mais rápido o possível.

"O que foi, babe?" Perguntou, percebendo o seu olhar.

Realmente percebendo o seu olhar, porque ele olhou para o mesmo lugar.

 "O que é isso?" Baekhyun arregalou os olhos. Não podia ser verdade. Sabia que algum mico ele teria que pagar, estava bom demais pra ser verdade.

   "Kyungsoo... larga isso. Deixa pra lá."

   "Por que?"

 "Só... deixa isso aí." O sorriso dele aumentou. No outro segundo, já estava com o seu pequeno caderno de poemas nas mãos.

"Do Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun voou em cima dele, mas não adiantou. O rapaz conseguiu sair da cama no mesmo momento, lendo boa parte dos primeiros versos em voz alta.  

   "Há uma brisa salgada no ar

   Na noite em que ele me beijou

   A multidão, furiosa e animada

   Serviu de combustível para 

   As pequenas faíscas

Que voaram do meu coração." Kyungsoo sorriu tão largo que podia rasgar o rosto em dois.

Realmente… porque ele tinha feito aquilo.

   "Há um calor no seu abraço

   Na confusão do nosso enlaço

   Que acabou com qualquer traço

   Das minhas paredes de aço

   Pois é em você que eu cresço 

   Apareço

   Consumindo o teu apreço

 E o calor da sua paixão." Ai, droga. Odiava tanto esse poema. Tanto que parecia sangrar os ouvidos enquanto ele recitava. Era horrível. Nunca conseguia transmitir com clareza o que sentia em seus poemas, mesmo que fosse sua maior paixão fazê-los.

"Você fez isso pra mim? São sobre mim?" Ele estava explodindo de felicidade. Era perceptível. Baekhyun ficou quieto de tão envergonhado que estava. "Baek?" Queria uma confirmação em voz alta? Só podia estar brincando.

"Não quero falar com você." Doh sorriu largo para ele.

"Babe... não consigo acreditar. Escreveu mesmo tudo isso pra mim?" Não iria responder. Essa humilhação já era demais. "Hey... sem essa, Baek. Eu amei muito isso aqui. Você é um ótimo escritor." Byun escondeu um sorriso. Ele tinha mesmo gostado. Droga. Como podia negar qualquer coisa pra ele?

Kyungsoo caminhou até ele do outro lado, segurando sua face entre os próprios dedos. Estavam se encarando agora. E isso era tão difícil. Muito além do que havia planejado.

 "Muito obrigado por isso. Foi o melhor presente que eu já recebi." Claro que ele iria falar o que Baekhyun queria ouvir.

Tinha dado seu coração naquelas páginas e Kyungsoo estava lhe agradecendo por isso. Nunca poderia pedir por uma resposta melhor. Era perfeito.

Ele continuou com os lábios presos um no outro, sem conseguir dizer nada. 

"Baek, eu prometo cuidar de você com todo o meu coração e apreço." Ele estava citando o poema para lhe provocar.

"Idiota..." Kyungsoo sorri, o abraçando forte.

Os braços eram menores que os seus, mas extremamente acolhedores. Ele tinha um calor extremamente confortável. Não sabia se era por conta do moletom ou simplesmente Kyungsoo, mas aquilo havia travado em si. Bem no meio do peito. Não esqueceria nunca desse momento, tinha certeza disso.

"Só não sei como vou fazer pra te retribuir um dia. Sou péssimo com poemas." Ele sussurrou, ainda brincando consigo.

"Pode me retribuir de outras formas..." A sugestão na sua voz deveria ter saído em tom de brincadeira. Deveria.

Kyungsoo riu alto com suas insinuações.

"Meu namorado é um descarado." Infelizmente era mesmo.

Baekhyun sorriu, achando graça.

O moreno olhou bem para ele. Tinha uma aura tão intensa entre os dois naquele momento, que o seu coração ainda estava ligeiramente acelerado. Ele tinha uma intensidade no olhar que sempre lhe causava arrepios.

“Baek…” Ele disse, com um sussurro. Suave e baixinho, como se quisesse se aquietar ali.

Baekhyun se aproximou, tomando seu rosto em suas mãos. Excluiu a distância com um beijo suave, mas preciso. Queria os lábios dele nos seus como loucura. Era a melhor sensação do mundo.

O careca suspirou, puxando-o para o próprio abraço. As mãos passavam pelo seu corpo como se estivesse impaciente para tocá-lo em todos os lugares. Era, definitivamente, a melhor sensação que já tivera.

Kyungsoo aprofundou o beijo, entrando com a língua desesperada por mais. E foi o que lhe deu. Tudo o que podia lhe transferir. Desde seu próprio corpo, até o calor que estava sentindo. Tudo estava em jogo.

“Kyungsoo, eu-” Byun respirou, tentando colocar algum juízo antes que fosse tarde demais.

Mas foi interrompido por um Kyungsoo voraz. O moreno lhe atacou, o encurralando até a cama e fazendo-o sentar ali. Do sorriu quando passou as pernas lado a lado das suas coxas, ficando em cima de si. Tomou-o para si como se não tivesse lhe beijado a anos. Baekhyun suspirou pela surpresa. Não estava mesmo esperando que ele fosse lhe beijar com tanto afinco.

A cama estava cheia de coisas que o moreno apenas dispensou no chão, empurrando tudo com as próprias pernas. Byun não estava raciocinando o suficiente para pensar nas consequências disso. Apenas sentia os lábios lhe sugar e a língua desesperada para se atracar com a sua. Tantos meses assim haviam reprimido boa parte do tesão dos dois. Agora, Byun sentia tudo queimando a flor da pele.

"Soo…" Ele respirou em meio ao beijo. O outro ainda não havia lhe dado descanso.

Continuava com os lábios nos seus, tomando o corpo para si. Kyungsoo o deitou na cama de uma vez, segurando a cabeceira para se pendurar ali por cima. Olhava pra ele como se pudesse contar todas as estrelas no céu, dentro dos seus olhos.

"Baek…" Ele sussurrou baixinho. "Eu quero você." Baekhyun engoliu em seco.

Sentia a excitação surgir no meio das pernas, ao mesmo tempo que sentia bastante calor ali debaixo do namorado.

Ele podia ter lhe dado qualquer resposta racional, mas tudo o que pode fazer foi puxar o moletom para si novamente.

Doh sentou melhor no seu colo, bem em cima do seu membro. Ele gemeu em resposta, ao mesmo tempo que deslocou os lábios até o pescoço. O desespero já estava ficando aparente. Os beijos molhados lhe excitava como gasolina.

As mãos de Baekhyun agarraram o traseiro do moreno como um reflexo. Sabia que deveria estar apertando forte, pois sentiu Kyungsoo respirar no seu pescoço. Estava consciente de todos os toques que Byun estava lhe oferecendo.

Os dedos de Kyungsoo foram ligeiramente até a sua pele da cintura, erguendo parte da blusa do pijama que usava até pouco acima do umbigo. Baekhyun usava com um short bem curto, e nada de cueca. O que facilitou para que as mãos dele fossem até a sua intimidade com louvor. Kyungsoo gemeu rouco no seu ouvido quando o tocou pela primeira vez.

A voz grossa dele era uma de suas maiores tentações, mas aquele som, Baekhyun nunca mais iria esquecer. Finalmente estava podendo aproveitar o que sempre tinha sonhado.

Ele continuou a esfregar seu membro com os dedos, ainda em cima de si, com a própria excitação lhe provocando um pouco mais embaixo. Era uma posição muito boa. Podia sentir o traseiro em cima de si, e as mãos dele lhe tocando… era um combo um pouco difícil de raciocinar. Sua mente já havia virado geléia no meio do caminho.

“B-baek… me diga que você tem proteção.” Baekhyun suspirou, tentando racionalizar por alguns segundos.

“Sempre g-guardo uma ou d-duas.” Disse, eufórico.

Kyungsoo buscou pelo seu pescoço sem ao menos conseguir se controlar. Não deixava de lhe tocar, no entanto. Os movimentos no seu membro começaram a se acelerar. Ele escorregava os dedos com uma habilidade imensurável. Era como se tivesse feito aquilo várias e várias vezes. O que provavelmente era verdade.

Tudo estava ficando bem mais intenso.

Kyungsoo rebolou para se encaixar melhor em cima de si. Apenas o movimento mexeu com a sua espinha. Ele era extremamente gostoso. Mal podia acreditar.

"Soo…" Baekhyun implorou por algo que nem ao menos sabia o que era. 

“Babe…” Doh suspirou em resposta. "Onde estão?" Devia estar perguntando pelos preservativos.

Byun se estendeu, abrindo a gaveta do criado mudo perto de si. O careca tirou o pacote de lá, deixando de lado na cama.

"Você… tem lubrificante?"

"S-sim." Suspirou quando ele deixou de lhe tocar. "Está ali no armário." Doh saiu de cima de si, procurando pelo maldito lubrificante. Deviam estar em alguma das gavetas. Tinha medo que seu pai descobrisse aquilo uma hora ou outra, por isso escondia. Mas não demorou para o moreno encontrar.

Kyungsoo tirou o moletom no mesmo momento, de costas para si.

Byun paralisou com a visão. A tatuagem, que sempre foi a sua parte favorita dele, estava completamente linda em pouca luz. Parecia sexy e brilhante. Cheia de tons azulados.

Ele engoliu seco. Tinha esquecido o quão lindo Do era.

O moreno acabou ficando nu. Virou-se para si, olhando diretamente nos seus próprios olhos. Capturou os lábios nos seus quando voltou para cima de si. O reflexo foi diretamente no seu estômago. O repuxo fez sua excitação latejar. Estava tão excitado com aquilo tudo que mal podia se conter.

Acabou tirando a própria blusa enquanto o careca abaixava sua cueca de uma vez.

"Coloque a camisinha, babe." Isso o fez parar. Se ele estava com a camisinha, queria dizer que…

Kyungsoo sorriu quando viu a percepção lhe bater.

"Isso mesmo." Disse, beijando seus lábios. "Hoje a gente faz assim. Tudo bem?" Tudo mais do que bem.

Baekhyun nunca ligou tanto para posições, mas não iria negar que a bunda dele o excitava como um inferno. Só de imaginar que iria poder aproveitá-la daquele jeito sua mente dava voltas.

Do lidava com o lubrificante sozinho, ao mesmo tempo que ele tentava encaixar a camisinha em si mesmo. Byun tirou a cueca de uma vez, no mesmo momento que Kyungsoo virou de costas para si. Ele realmente queria lhe matar. Não era possível.

O traseiro foi diretamente até o seu membro. Era a melhor visão do mundo.

"Deite-se Baek." Doh lhe ordenou, fazendo com que lhe obedecesse no mesmo instante.

Kyungsoo subiu um pouco, encaixando-se lentamente no seu colo. Centímetro por centímetro ele sentia o calor lhe abraçar ali. Baekhyun gemeu em resposta.

"S-soo…" O moreno não lhe respondeu.

Apenas começou a se movimentar lentamente, com pequenos gemidos de prazer. Devagar ele foi se encaixando, testando a melhor velocidade para ambos.

Kyungsoo subia e descia no seu colo, fazendo as estocadas começar a ganhar um certo ritmo. Ele mesmo comandava como queria, e o outro apenas observava.

Era uma imagem linda.

O traseiro quicando em cima de si daquele jeito fazia coisas com a sua mente. A sensação era de puro prazer. Nunca se sentiu tão carnal assim antes. Sabia que poderia gozar a qualquer segundo se não se controlasse. Porque tinha que ter um namorado tão gostoso?

Baekhyun esticou os dedos para o traseiro dele. Segurou firme enquanto Do ainda subia e descia em si, ritmicamente. Cada hora que sentia uma onda de prazer, Byun lhe apertava mais na carne, fazendo-o gemer rouco em resposta. Era como uma sinfonia para os seus ouvidos.

O tradutor também observava a tatuagem em suas costas. A pele ligeiramente suada e abençoada pela luz da Lua era tudo o que precisava para apreciá-la de verdade. As cores eram lindas, mesmo que o azul se prevalecesse naquele momento. Ainda parecia que a tinta lhe realçava. O fazia ficar ainda mais lindo por conta disso.

Byun lhe segurou por ali. Queria conseguir se inclinar para lhe beijar e foi o que fez. Parou o corpo de Kyungsoo por alguns segundos, sentando-se na cama. O moreno gemeu baixinho. Devia estar mais necessitado do que aguentava.

O outro lhe puxou para o próprio abraço, colando as costas dele em seu peito. Kyungsoo deitou em si, descansando a cabeça suada no seu ombro. Ele respirava com uma certa dificuldade, mas ainda rebolava em seu membro. Baekhyun gemeu baixo, buscando pela sua boca.

O beijo dessa vez foi bem sensual. A língua dele passava pela sua com vontade, enquanto ele ainda sentava repetidamente em cima de si. O outro segurou sua cintura, comandando a velocidade das estocadas.

Mais um pouco e ele iria gozar, já estava sentindo.

"Baek…" Kyungsoo se separou, chorando em excitação. "Mais rápido." Disse, escorado em si novamente.

Mas Byun pensou em outra coisa.

Segurou o corpo dele para baixo, fazendo-o ficar escorado na sua frente. O traseiro do moreno estava arrebitado para cima, enquanto ele se apoiava com a cara colada no colchão. Agora, teriam que tomar todo o cuidado. Sabia que Kyungsoo iria gozar bem alto, mas com o tesão que estavam era difícil raciocinar. Por isso começou a lhe estocar repetidamente, rápido e certeiro, enquanto a cama ainda balançava. Não estava pensando em nada além de lhe foder do jeito que sempre havia imaginado.

Segurou a cintura do namorado enquanto ainda batia as peles juntas. O barulho estava bem alto, mas também lhe excitava. Muito. Gemiam de uma maneira que nem ao menos conseguia conter. O moreno mordia o próprio braço que estava servindo de apoio por conta disso.

“Isso… Deus...” Doh deixou escapar, enquanto ainda arfava entre as estocadas.

Baekhyun acelerou o ritmo, tentando ir bem fundo dentro dele. Kyungsoo parecia estar sentindo. Estava ficando extremamente vermelho. Nem ao menos disfarçou sua excitação quando gozou na cama gemendo alto.

Byun o trouxe para cima de si no mesmo momento, tentando tapar os gritos com a própria mão. Mas ainda não tinha saído de si. Baekhyun rebolou mais umas duas, três vezes para chegar em seu ápice. Gozou em silêncio no pescoço do parceiro, mordendo-lhe para não gritar.

Aquela havia sido a transa mais louca que já tinha feito e era também a primeira vez que sentia Kyungsoo desse jeito. No mesmo momento, já soube que nunca iria conseguir superar isso. Tinha sido extremamente bom.

“Você... é... lindo...” Doh arfou lhe fazendo sorrir.

"Está me cantando agora?" O moreno concordou com um aceno, ainda recuperando o fôlego.

Baekhyun sorriu, deixando um selar em seu pescoço. Se separou do moreno, tirando a camisinha usada do próprio membro. Precisaria trocar os lençóis, mas seu namorado ainda estava quase dormindo na cama. Devia ter acabado com ele. Tudo culpa do tesão.

"Soo…"

"Hm…?" Respondeu fraco, fazendo-o rir.

"Nada não. Pode dormir." O moreno nem ao menos lhe respondeu.

Baekhyun cuidou ligeiramente da própria higiene quando voltou para o lado dele. Parecia um sonho que aquilo havia finalmente acontecido. Nem sabia o que sentia naquele momento, vendo ele ali na sua cama. Tão pequeno. Mas tão grande no seu coração. E pensar que aquilo tinha acontecido justamente por ter mostrado parte do próprio coração para ele. Era impossível que fosse esquecer de uma noite como aquela.

Byun suspirou, o trazendo para os próprios braços.

Nunca mais queria sair dali. Iria acabar cedendo a ideia do relacionamento a distância. Seria difícil. Mas se pudesse dormir desse jeito vez ou outra, valeria a pena.

Com esse pensamento em mente é que ele sorriu para o seu namorado, deixando um selar na pequena careca.

“Baek…?" Kyungsoo abriu os olhos, segurando sua face para ele.

"Hm…?"

"Eu quero ter meus filhos com você.” Baekhyun riu alto com a cabeça pra trás. Mal tinha voltado em si e já estava falando besteiras novamente.

“O que você está falando Do Kyungsoo?”

“Eu consigo visualizar…" Ele sorriu, um pouco sonolento. "Eu, você… você sendo um escritor famoso e de sucesso no mundo inteiro… eu apenas do seu lado te dando o meu apoio incondicional… nossos sete filhos correndo pela grande casa no-”

“Sete filhos?!” Estava maluco se achava que iriam ter tudo isso de filhos. 

“Shh… não me interrompa.” O moreno retrucou, tocando os seus lábios.

“Não teremos sete filhos.” Ele nem ao menos parecia lhe ouvir, apenas voltando a falar sobre o sonho acordado.

“Nossos sete filhos correndo pela casa grande nova enquanto Mochi… Mochi é o nosso cachorro…” 

“Sou alérgico a pêlo de animais.” Kyungsoo negou com um aceno.

“Mina também, mas vocês dois amam Mochi mesmo assim.” Era verdade. Mesmo que fosse alérgico, ainda amava seu gatinho Nietzsche. Então podia muito bem amar o cachorro que seu namorado estava determinado a ter, seja lá em qual realidade alternativa.

Isso o fez sorrir.

Resolveu dar corda para a conversa só para ver até onde ela ia. Não porque estava gostando. Não mesmo.

“Quem é Mina?” Perguntou com curiosidade.

“Nossa filha de número 4.” Baekhyun riu alto.

“Você é totalmente maluco.” 

“Baekhyun…” Dessa vez ele estava sério.

Trancou os olhos nos seus com o mesmo abismo que fazia Baekhyun se apaixonar. Ficou apenas o encarando por alguns segundos, sentindo a mão deslizar pela sua face.

Sabia que ele havia sentido o mesmo que ele ali. Finalmente havia caído a ficha. O sexo só havia ajustado mais ainda o que já estava para transbordar há muito tempo. Por isso, já esperava o que ele ia falar logo em seguida.

Kyungsoo se aproximou, selando os seus lábios com um beijo calmo. Era mais uma constatação. Sentiu antes mesmo dele lhe dizer em voz alta:

“Eu amo você.” Sussurrou contra os seus lábios. Baekhyun escondeu um sorriso, mordendo os lábios que logo foi desfeito pelo seu dedo. “Eu amo você, e amo o seu sorriso escondido também.” O moreno sorriu com a sua reação.

“Kyungsoo…” Byun sorria grande que mal podia se conter. “O que você está tentando me dizer?” 

“Que estou apaixonado por você." Aí estava. Não podia mesmo acreditar. Parecia que uma explosão estava sendo contida dentro do peito. Queria gritar para todos ouvirem o que ele havia acabado de ouvir.

Baekhyun ainda sorria quando resolveu confirmar.

   "Mesmo? Você me ama?" 

   "Mesmo." Isso o fez sorrir mais largo.

   "Acho que é a primeira vez que alguém diz isso pra mim." E era mesmo.

E ficava tão grato por ser. Nunca iria encontrar alguém como ele. Em toda a sua vida. Para além de tudo o que poderia acontecer, sabia que sempre poderia contar com o garoto do seu lado. Kyungsoo era tão fiel. Tão maior do que ele mesmo se mostrava. Tão cuidadoso. Tudo o que ele nunca imaginou que teria a sorte de encontrar.

"Obrigado." Disse, ainda um pouco emocionado.

"Pelo que?"

"Por me encontrar." Isso fez um sorriso surgir na face dele, totalmente iluminado. 

   "É porque eu sou seu destinado, Baek."

   "Meu destinado?"

   "Seu destinado." Byun riu baixo. Lá vinha ele com suas histórias novamente.

   "Você acredita mesmo que isso foi destino, não é?"

   "Eu acredito que você é a única pessoa no mundo que eu não posso deixar escapar. Nunca." Baekhyun olhou pra ele sério.

O reflexo dos seus sentimentos ficou nítido assim que ele lhe disse aquelas palavras. Era difícil de acreditar. Kyungsoo se sentia como ele.

   "Nem você, Soo. Não vou te deixar escapar." O moreno lhe puxou para um beijo.

Esse era bem mais calmo e amigável que todos os outros. Era como se estivesse aliviado de poder finalmente soltar todas as emoções que estavam presas dentro de si durante todos esses meses.

Doh se separou, grudando a tés no seu pescoço. Ele suspirou, parecendo bem feliz.

"Que bom que pensa assim, babe..." Baekhyun sorriu retangular. Ainda era a mesma pessoa. "Ah... eu queria dormir com você assim todos os dias." O que ele estava insinuando?

"Vai querer se mudar pra cá?" Baekhyun riu baixo.

 "Você me aceitaria? Eu posso vir aqui te sequestrar toda noite." Isso o fez rir novamente.

"Vou pensar no seu caso." O moreno sorriu de lado.

Acomodou-se melhor no seu peito, descansando em cima de si. Baekhyun lhe abraçou, tentando lhe transmitir algum calor. Ele estava com bastante sono, mas ainda parecia se esforçar para lhe dizer uma última coisa.

Doh se aproximou, com um selinho nos seus lábios.

"Baek..." Ele sussurrou baixinho. "Eu amo você..." Disse, antes de fechar os olhos de uma vez. Byun sorriu de novo achando graça. Ele nunca mais ia parar de repetir aquilo. Tinha plena certeza disso.

O tradutor o trouxe para mais perto, beijando-lhe na careca.

Tinha prometido que nunca iria deixá-lo escapar e estava começando a ficar com medo disso um dia acontecer. Kyungsoo, por mais que tivesse uma personalidade forte, parecia frágil ali em seus braços. Ele era um pouco mais sentimental do que parecia demonstrar.

Então era o dever de Baekhyun lutar para não quebrar o seu coração.


End file.
